


A New Journey

by Tamersonsisters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, KIND of canon, NSFW, Normal Supernatural Level Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Some characters aren't dead anymore, but not really, may be ooc at times, shameless self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 52,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamersonsisters/pseuds/Tamersonsisters
Summary: Heather and Kari Tamerson are two sisters, hunters that specialize in the eradication of vampires. That is, until they met the Winchesters. A new spin on the Supernatural we all love, taking elements of story and twisting them into something new.All NSFW chapters will be marked





	1. The Beginning

It was a cold dark November night outside of Laramie Wyoming. The ground was covered in snow, glistening slightly from the moonlight. There had been a rash of deaths that raised the suspicion of two hunters, Heather and Kari Tamerson. These girls weren't your average hunters. Heather was a petite, slim woman, barely coming in at 5’4” with golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Her sister Kari, a coppery haired siren with a voluptuous figure, towered over her by nearly 5 inches.

After investigating in the town, they determined that the cause was vampires, and the victims were exsanguinated. After meeting with the police in town, they were able to deduce that the vampires were likely holed up in a small cabin outside of the town.  
Heather looked at Kari. “I’ll move around back, and you move to the front. The nest doesn’t seem too big, so we should be able to eliminate them quickly. I’ll sneak in through the back door, so that way they don’t see me coming. You can take the front door by storm, and I can back you up from inside the house.

Kari quickly nodded, looking at the machete in her hand. “We need to make sure that we get them all, so this stops once and for all here.”

Kari looked up towards the cabin. “It looks like there’s only 3 sets of footprints, so they haven’t left yet. It’s risky to do this at night, but the sooner we can get out of this town the better.”

“Agreed. Let’s move,” Heather said.

Staying low to the ground, both Heather and Kari began to move towards the cabin. One light was on, but very dim, just enough to see the movement inside the house. Kari was right, there was only three in there. They had taken out bigger nests before, so this one should be a cake-walk. 

Once in position, Heather quickly picked the lock on the door and made her way into the nest. She found one vampire, with his back to her, and was able to quickly take care of him, removing his head from his body. Kari, who took a bit longer to get to the front door, kicked it open, getting the attention of the two vampires in the front room. She was able to subdue one vampire quickly, but the other charged on her before she was able to retract her machete. Heather ran into the front room and decapitated the vampire before she was able to hurt Kari.

“Thanks sis,” Kari said, standing up, attempting to wipe off her clothes. “The only downside to taking out these vamps is how disgusting we end up afterwards. Did you get the other one?”  
Heather nodded, “Found him in the back room, he didn’t hear me coming.” Heather looked around the room. “There has to be something in here that will tell us where the bigger nest is. They’ve been targeting college towns, first Bozeman, then Laramie. There has to be a hint of where they are.”

Kari walked over to the desk and began rifling through the papers there. She picks up a notebook, filled with loose leaf paper. The unbalanced notebook began to spill papers, with some of them ending up on the floor. She set the notebook down to pick up the papers on the floor. 

“Hey, I think I’ve got something,” she said, calling over to Heather. Heather quickly walked over to where Kari was. “Look at this, there’s a list of the different nests. Bozeman, Laramie, and look at this, Manhattan Kansas. This must be where the next nest is. We need to get moving now.” Kari went to stick the piece of paper in her pocket, but missed, and the paper fell to the floor, with the blood from Kari’s hands staining the piece of paper.

“But first, you need to change your clothes. There ain’t no way you are riding in my car with that much blood on you,” Heather joked. The girls grabbed their machetes and exited the cabin and began their trek to the car to make their way to Manhattan, Kansas.


	2. One Step Behind

Sam and Dean Winchester were no strangers to vampires. Over the years they had taken out many nests, just the two of them. They arrived in Bozeman to find that the problem had been taken care of, by one or more hunters that they have never run into. They found evidence that the next nest may be in Laramie, Wyoming, so they began their journey there.   
The Winchesters drove down the road, Dean behind the wheel and his brother Sam in the passenger seat. The Impala’s engine roared and Dean accelerated coming around a corner.

“I just don’t get how we got beaten out up there. There aren’t many hunters in the area, and those who are don’t specialize in vamps,” Sam Winchester said to his brother Dean. 

“We thinking vamp turf war?” Dean asked, not sure what to make of the situation either.

“I don’t know, you don’t hear about vamps taking each other out. They want to grow their nests, make them bigger, make them stronger. This is just...bizarre,” Sam replied. 

“I don’t know about you, but the sooner we get to Laramie, the sooner we may be able figure out who these sons of bitches are,” Dean stated, turning the wheel of the Impala, turning towards the sign that said “Laramie”.

Laramie, to Sam and Dean, was just another college town. Historic, filled to the brim with drunken college kids. Prime vampire hunting grounds. Looking around quickly, Dean spotted a motel so they could change into their suits. 

Once dressed, the boys headed to the police station to get some information on what had been happening in this town.

The Laramie police department wasn’t much different than others, much like the ones in the small towns they have dealt with before. Dean maneuvered the Impala into an empty parking spot across the street, and they both exited the vehicle and walked up to the police department. 

The police department had a good amount of people inside of it, looking like they were letting out the drunk tank after a rowdy night out. They looked at each other, shrugged, and reached into their suits to pull out their FBI badges as they walked up to the front desk.

“Can I help you?” the receptionist said, eyeing the men in the suits.

“Yes, I’m Special Agent Palmer and this is Special Agent Plant,” Dean said, gesturing at Sam. “We are with the FBI and have been sent here to investigate the murders that have been taking place here. We need to speak to whomever is in charge of this investigation.”

“One moment please,” the receptionist replied, picking up the phone to call the detective in charge.

Sam and Dean turned their backs to the receptionist. “I wonder if anyone has talked to them about this ye-”  
Suddenly, the detective burst through the doors, moving towards the brothers. They stepped back at the man charging at them.

“Don’t you FBI agents talk to each other? We’ve already dealt with you, and we’ve got everything under control,” the detective said, visibly irate.

“I..uh...we just got this assignment,” Sam stuttered, slightly shaken because of the abrupt manner the man spoke to them.

The detective sighed, “Listen, we talked to two of you guys just yesterday. We’ve told them everything. They said that they would be handling the investigation from here on out and we could be done with it.”

Dean eyed the detective. “Do you have their names? I’m thinking this is just a misunderstanding, and boss man forgot he dispatched some agents.”

“Yeah, follow me to my office. I have their cards in there,” the detective said, gesturing for the boys to follow. “They were some sweet girls, really nice and caring. Looked a little young to be FBI agents, but they sure seemed to know their stuff.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused. Was the FBI really involved or was it a typical hunter routine. The followed the detective into the office. The detective rustled through some papers on his messy desk, and produced two FBI cards and handed them to Sam.

“This is what I have, Special Agents Holmes and Watson. I haven’t called them again. Seems like they got everything taken care of. Two days, no more murders.”

Sam took the cards and looked at them, realizing that they had to be fakes. The cards looked really similar to the ones that he and Dean used themselves. He tucked them into the interior pocket of his suit jacket, and smiled at the detective. 

“Thank you sir, if there’s anything else that we need we will be sure to let you know,” Sam said, gesturing to Dean that it was time to leave.

They walked out of the police department. “They have to be hunters. These cards are fakes, they look just like ours,” Sam said, pulling the cards out of his pocket. Sam stopped dead in his tracks. “Dean, this number, this is Bobby’s number.”

Dean turned around. “Sam, don’t forget, there’s a lot of hunters out there that Bobby does that for. That’s why we have 10 lines running into the bunker now.”

“But he might know who they are. There aren’t that many hunters anymore, and there definitely isn’t that many female hunters in that small group. Bobby probably knows who they are,” Sam insisted.

“All I know is, is if we want to get a jump on them, if there’s any more nests, we need to get moving and figure out where they are headed to next.” Dean replied, slightly annoyed with Sam. He swung open the door to the Impala. “Get in, I have an idea.” The Impala engine roared as they drove away.


	3. The Investigation Begins

Heather and Kari pulled into Manhattan, Kansas, the engine of the Mustang idling loudly as they tried to decide where to head to next. They found a small hotel near the interstate, and decided to use this as their base point for their time in Manhattan. They pulled into the parking lot and Heather hopped out to go get a room  
.  
Kari pulled out her cell phone and began searching some news stories from Manhattan. She didn’t see any suspicious deaths here, except for a single one about 3 months ago of an individual who had the blood drained from them. It was a starting point at least.

Heather walked back to the car, key in hand. Looks like we are in room 9. She backed the car up and pulled into a spot directly in front of room 9.

They opened the trunk and pulled out their bags and walked into their room.

“I think I’ve got something. It’s a little old, but it’s a starting point at least,” Kari said, pulling her laptop out of the bag. “3 months ago there was a body found that had their blood drained, just like what we had seen in Laramie and Bozeman.”

“Just one though? And 3 months ago? That’s odd. It’s not like vamps to pick up and leave after one killing,” Heather said, “You think someone came in and wiped out the nest?”

“I don’t know, it’s weird, but at least we can start looking around and see what we can find. It’s worth a shot,” Kari said.   
She shut her laptop and the girls pulled out their suits to go and begin their investigation.

“I wonder where they could be taking them here,” Kari wondered to herself as she scrolled through different areas of town. They hadn’t spent a lot of time in Kansas, so they weren’t familiar with the areas that might possibly hide vampire nests.

Heather read over the police reports for the missing victim, looking for something that could possibly tie this killing back to the nests from Laramie and Bozeman. Even though they found piece of paper that said Manhattan on it, she was becoming wary that this death would be the result of a vampire nest.

She shook her head. “I’m not finding anything here. It’s weird. We found so much in Bozeman and Laramie, but there it’s like nothing. It’s almost like something is missing, or something wasn’t reported.”

Kari thought for a minute. “Maybe they are covering it up? What if there’s a vamp somewhere that’s influencing what’s being released? Maybe the one that was reported was a fluke that he didn’t get intercepted?”

“It’s a stretch but entirely possible,” Heather replied. They continued rifling through the information that they had, trying to make sense of it, when suddenly Kari slammed her hand down on the table.

“I think I’ve found their hideout,” she said. They quickly got up out of their chairs and headed back to the Mustang to head that way.

The abandoned factory was on the outskirts of town. To a normal passerby, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for a single light coming from somewhere inside the building. Heather killed the lights to the car before they got too close to the building to prevent them from being noticed.

They quietly got out of the car and popped the trunk to grab their machetes before heading into the building.

After a quick search of the perimeter, they found a door propped slightly open. Seeing that, they knew that it was the way for them to get into the building. Heather reached out and opened the door, allowing Kari to go in first.

Heather released the door as they entered the building, holding on to it for as long as she could, but the door was much heavier than she had anticipated, resulting in a large thud that resonated throughout the building.

“Goddamnit Heather!” Kari whispered harshly. “So much for our sneaky entrance.”

“Not my fault,” Heather replied.

But then, it all went black.


	4. Onward to Manhattan

Sam and Dean approached the small cabin on the outside of town by Laramie. They saw where there had been a car parked previously. Dean gestured towards that direction, “They must have parked there and approached on foot.” 

Dean shut the lights off of the Impala and rolled up to the cabin in darkness, being sure not to alert anything that still might be there. Sam opened the door to the Impala and stepped out of the car. 

“Dean, footprints seem to be old, doesn’t look like there’s been any activity,” Sam said, shining a flashlight on the ground. 

“Sam,” Dean said pointing to the slightly agape door. “Let’s move,”

The brothers approached the cabin, machetes in hand, in case there is a rogue vampire. Dean reached the door first, and waited for Sam to get there. Dean looked at Sam and nodded, pushing the door open slowly, looking into the cabin. The door was halfway open when Dean looked in and swung the door open suddenly. 

“Son of a bitch!” he exclaimed walking into the cabin. The cabin hadn’t been touched since the night the other hunters had been there. Blood coated the interior of the cabin. “They took care of it already.”

Sam let the machete fall to his side as he walked into the cabin. He took a look around to see if there was any indication that they might know where the next stop will be. He scanned the room, but focused on the desk. It looked as if it had been rifled through already. He picked up a notebook stuffed with loose papers. Some fell to the floor as he picked it up. He leaned over to pick them up, and noticed a piece of paper, splattered with blood. He grabbed that piece of paper and began to read it.

“Dean,” Sam said, “Check this out.” He walked towards Dean, who had been examining one of the vampires. “It looks like they are headed to Manhattan.”

“Wait, what?” Dean said, ripping the paper form Sam’s hands. “Manhattan Kansas. Sam, if there was a vampire nest so close to the bunker, we would have known it.” 

“This is where they are headed, if we want to figure out who they are, we need to go there. If this is true, this is a large nest, larger than what we’ve even dealt with. This looks like the direct address to the nest,” Sam explained. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, let’s go. If we haul ass we can make it there by morning. But if you’re wrong, you are buying me pie.”

Sam laughed and they walked back to the impala and drove away.


	5. Trapped

Heather opened her eyes, the pain radiating from her head distracting her. Her head flopped back, she could feel something warm running down the side of her face. She couldn’t see the blurriness obliterating her sight. She tried to move her arms and legs, but found them bound, her arms behind her and her legs to the chair where she was sitting. Her sight returned and realized where she was. She looked to her left, and saw Kari tied similarly to a chair, her head slumped to her chest.

“Kari,” Heather squeaked, her voice thin, barely above a whisper. She saw Kari stir slightly, she tried to speak again, “Kari,” she said, her voice stronger and louder. Kari picked her head up, a large bruise visible on the side of her face. “Kari,” Heather said again. Kari looked directly at Heather. She went to move her arms and realized that she was attached to the chair. She looked at Heather and realized that she was bound the exact same way.

“Heather, what happened? Where are we?” Kari asked.

“I don’t know,” replied Heather. “I don’t know what happened.” Her head throbbed with each word she spoke.   
Something clattered across the room. Both of their heads turned towards the noise, their eyes struggling to identify what made the sound. A figure appeared in the doorway and began walking towards them.

“You’re finally up,” the figure said, slowly walking towards them. Heather began struggling against the rope that bound her hands. “Nice to finally meet you hunters.”

A tall man obscured by the shadows was the reason they were here. He was the reason why they were tied to these chairs. 

“Looking for these?” the tall man asked, holding the weapons that Heather and Kari had with them, the blades shining faintly in the dim light. 

He stepped forward, the light illuminating him. He wasn’t particularly remarkable, someone you would walk by without thinking twice about on the street.

“You guys put up more of a fight than I thought you would,” he said, smiling towards them. That’s when they realized, he wasn’t just a normal person. His teeth gave that away. He was a vampire. 

“What are you going to do to us?” Kari asked, her voice warbling from fear. Heather and Kari have gotten themselves into some sticky situations in the past, but nothing quite like this. They were scared, scared for their lives.

“You guys have been some awfully bad girls, taking out those nests like that. Those were my family, my friends!” he screamed, running towards the girls, the light showing his teeth clearly, the sharp points inciting fear in them. “You deserve to be punished. I just can’t decide whether to kill you, or to make you like me,” he said, moving close to Heather’s face, looking her square in the eyes.

With defiance, Heather spit in the vampire’s face. He pulled his face back quickly. “I’d rather die than be one of you,” she said, not averting her gaze from him.

The vampire laughed, wiping the spit from his face. “You. You have fire. I like that,” the vampire said. “I think the best option is to make you suffer.”

He swung out his arm, connecting with Heather’s head, knocking her out, her head falling down to her chest.  
“Heather!” Kari screamed. “You monster!”

The vampire chuckled. “Oh don’t you worry. You are going to get a different treatment.” He leaned his head down to her bicep, and sank his fangs into her, sucking on her blood. Kari screamed from the pain radiating up and down her arm. “And now, it’s night night time,” he said, his fist connecting with her. Kari slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. The Hunt

Sam and Dean pulled up to an abandoned warehouse just outside of Manhattan.

“This must be the place,” Sam said. “This matches the address.”

Dean looked around. “Doesn’t seem like anyone has been out here in ages. Looks like I was right.”

Sam glared at Dean. “We came this far. We are going to go look around and be sure that there are no vamps here.”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine. Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam replied, both cracking a small smile. 

The exited the Impala, and Sam looked to his right, shining that the flashlight in that direction. The light illuminated a car, a dark grey Mustang.

“Dean, there’s a car over there.” Sam said.

Dean looked where Sam’s light was pointing. He saw the car too. “There has to be someone inside. C’mon Sammy.” he said, walking slowly towards the building. 

The warehouse was a pretty standard building. The windows were tall, but not too tall for these boys, with Dean standing 6’1” and Sam standing 6’4”. Sam walked up towards the window, shutting off his flashlight to avoid being seen. The windows were frosted, but he found a small section that had been busted out that he could look through. He looked through the window, and saw two women tied to chairs, blood dripping from them. The women were dressed nicely, albeit torn and bloody now. 

Sam pulled his head away and called lightly for Dean, and gestured for him to come over to the window where he was looking. Dean came to the window. He saw the women tied to the chairs. He knew immediately that they had to rescue them. 

They heard a clatter come from across the room, and saw a tall figure saunter into the light. He smiled towards the women, and the boys knew then that he was a vampire. They could see his teeth glistening in the light. Dean gestured to Sam to move to the back of the building, to search for a way to enter the building. The found a door slightly ajar. Dean looked towards Sam who nodded, saying he was ready. Dean pulled the door open and walked in, Sam following close behind.


	7. Rescued

Kari awoke to see Heather staring directly at the vampire, who was looking at her with such intensity that Kari was scared to see what he was going to do to her. The vampire didn’t realize that she was awake. She tried to move her left arm to try to break free from her restraints. Pain shot through her arm, and she realized that’s where the vampire had bitten her. She tried to move her right arm, and found that the rope binding her had become a bit looser. She put her head back down, and pretended that she hadn’t regained consciousness, and tried to work her arm free. 

Heather continued to stare down the vampire, her gaze not wavering from his, his face just inches from hers. Frankly she was too scared to look away. Suddenly, she caught sight of something moving in the background. Two more men, both extremely tall. Her fear levels rose. They couldn’t take on this one vampire, let alone two more. The men in the background saw her. The shorter one looked at her, and put his finger to his lips, silently telling her to remain quiet. He moved his arm to the side to show he was carrying a machete. That’s when Heather realized what they were: hunters.

Kari continued to work on trying to free her arm from the restraints. She moved her arms so slowly, yet deliberately, but she wasn’t sure if she wasn’t sure if she was making any process. She opened her eyes to see the stare down continuing between Heather and the vampire, but it looked as if Heather had begun shaking. She turned her head and realized why. Two men were walking across the room. Kari didn’t know if they were going after her, or the vampire, and let out a scream. The vampire turned his head to Kari, and Heather headbutted him straight in the mouth. The vampire stepped back, holding his hand to his mouth, his gaze intensifying to anger. He lunged to Heather, but was stopped, when the shorter man ran up and neutralized him, removing his head. As the vampire’s body fell to the ground, Heather and Kari looked directly at these men. Kari jolted herself, unsure of what to do, and knocked the chair over, the weight of the fall breaking the chair. 

“Hold on, hold on,” the tall one said, rushing to Kari’s side, helping her out of her restraints. “It’s okay. We aren’t here to hurt you.”

“Just get me out of this thing,” Kari said, laying on her left arm, the pain nearly blinding her. The tall man removed Kari’s restraints and she stood up. 

“I’m Sam,” the tall one said, “And that is my brother Dean.”

Dean moved towards Heather to untie her from the chair. “We are here to help you. We saw your car outside, and saw you tied up from the window.”

“Did he make you drink his blood?” Sam asked them. 

“No, he didn’t” Kari replied, “At least, I don’t think…”

“No, we’re fine,” Heather said, rubbing her wrist where the rope had burned her. Dean stood up behind Heather, and saw a large slit in her jacket, exposing a tattoo, an anti-possession symbol tattoo. 

“You guys are hunters?” Dean asked, “How the hell did you get yourselves into this situation?”

“That’s insulting,” Heather fired back. “We’re Heather and Kari Tamerson. We’re some of the best hunters out there.”  
Dean looked at her, puzzled. He recognized that last name. Bobby had told them about some hunters with that name, but he never expected this would be them. 

Kari tried to wrap up her arm, the blood still flowing slightly. Dean walked over to her and took a piece of cloth that he found to wrap her arm. 

Sam walked over to Heather who looked as if she was trying to stand up. He put out his hand to help her up. She rebuffed him.

“I can do this on my own,” she said struggling to stand up. She went to take a step and her legs buckled, but Sam was there quickly to catch her. Heather realized that she was hurt a bit more than she had originally thought. Sam realized that she had a large gash across her stomach, fairly deep and still bleeding.

“We need to get you guys some help,” Dean said, looking at both Heather and Kari, both of them bruised and bloody.   
“We’re fine,” Heather insisted, pushing away from Sam, who towered over her by nearly a foot. She went to take a step again and doubled over in pain. 

“You guys need to come with us, we have a bunker a couple of hours away. We can help you,” Sam said, trying to convince them to go.

“Heather,” Kari said, “you’re really hurt. We’re both hurt. These guys are willing to help us. We need to do it.” Kari looked at her, pain in her eyes because not only was she hurting, her sister was hurting even worse.  
Dean looked to Sam and realized something. These girls reminded them of each other, and their dynamic as family. They knew that they had to make them better. 

Heather looked down and saw her blood stained shirt, realizing that she was hurt much worse than she thought. “Ok, fine. We’ll go. But we aren’t leaving my car behind.”

“You’re in no shape to drive,” Dean said. “Sam will drive your car. You ride with him, Kari will ride with me.”  
Dean walked over to Kari and put his arm around her, ensuring that she will be able to walk to the Impala. Sam picked up Heather to carry her, knowing full well she can’t walk on her own. They exited the building and walked towards the cars. Sam opened the passenger door of the Mustang and placed Heather gently in the passenger seat. Dean opened the door for Kari and helped her into the seat. The brothers then hopped in the driver seats and drove away, with Dean leading the way.


	8. A Reunion and Patching Up

Bobby sat at the table at the Men of Letters bunker. Day after day he finds more and more information to help the other hunters out. However, he can't find the information he needs to find two of the most promising hunters he ever trained. He wonders if he will ever see them again.

Dean runs into the bunker. “Bobby!” He continues running and sees Bobby sitting at the table engrossed in his own thoughts.

“Bobby!” Dean yelled running towards him. “We need your help. Come quick.”  
“Damn, boy. You can't even say hello first? What's the big deal?” Bobby said to him, Dean looking increasingly impatient.

“We rescued some hunters on a hunt from a vamp. They are hurt pretty badly. We need your help.” Dean explained running towards the door.

Bobby followed him, not sure what to expect. He follows Dean to the garage and is shocked to see Heather and Kari, two hunters he trained but didn't know what had happened to them. 

Heather is passed out in the Mustang from the pain, but Kari sees Bobby and moves as quickly as she can to him.  
“Kari!” He cried. “You don't call, you don't write. I thought you guys were dead!” Bobby reaches out to hug her, a little too tightly as she grimaces in pain.

“Hi Bobby,” she says. 

“What the hell happened to you guys? I thought I taught you how to handle vampires,” he said.

“Bobby,” Dean interrupted. “It's not that simple. We don't really know what happened, but it looks like the vamp wanted revenge for them taking out other nests.”

Kari looked at Bobby, a bit embarrassed to speak. She knew they hadn't contacted Bobby in quite a while, and felt bad for the stress it had caused him.

“Bobby, I'm sorry,” she started.

Bobby put his hand up to stop her. “We will talk later. Let's get you in and stitched up.”

Dean puts his arm around Kari to help her into the bunker. Sam picks up Heather who groans in pain and comes to when in Sam’s arms. Dean leads Kari to a spare room and Sam takes Heather to another. They both go to grab the first aid kits to start patching them up. 

Dean walks back to where he put Kari, nervous to see what damage had been done to her. He walks in and finds her looking in the mirror staring at the damage the vampire had done to her arm. 

Dean stands there for a moment, observing Kari. She turns suddenly to find him just standing there. He raises up the first aid kit. “C’mon let's get you patched up,” he said to her.

He points to the bed and gestures for her to sit. She sits down and Dean sits down next to her on her left side, where the bite was. The damage was pretty bad. She was going to need stitches for sure. He takes a towel and walks to the bathroom quickly to get the towel wet and walks back up to her.

“You’re…..a….going to need to take your jacket off,” he mumbled to her. She obliges and with a grimace she takes her camo jacket off, revealing a form fitting white tank top underneath. 

Dean starts to clean the blood off of her arm, his eyes drifting away from her arm, to the body that is encased in a thin tank top. He realizes what he had done and shifts his gaze away. Kari is distracted by the pain and doesn't notice him.  
Once the blood had been removed, Dean realized that the wound would be fairly easy to stitch. He grabs a needle and thread from the first aid kit and threads it with ease. “I've gotta warn you, this is going to hurt. A lot,” he warned.  
“I'll be fine,” Kari replied. “I've been through this a few times myself.”

Dean nodded, and began threading the needle through her skin. He could tell the pain she was in from the grimace that crossed her face. He decided that he needed to distract her.

“So, I, uh, have been here before. With the vamp bite. I also was briefly a vampire,” he started.

Kari turned her head to him. “Bobby told us that. He gave us the cure to help us...if…,” her voice trailed off slightly, distracted by the pain of the needle entering the skin. “If we were ever infected. How did you?” She started to ask.

Dean looked away for a moment, realizing he didn't want to give this much information to someone he had only just met. She didn't need to know that he was set up by his own brother. He couldn't figure out why he told her that in the first place. She had some kind of hold over him that he couldn't figure out what that was. He returned his gaze to her and quickly uttered, “That’s a story for another day.”

A few more minutes passed in silence as Dean continued to work on Kari’s arm, trying to not be distracted by the beauty sitting in front of him. “Looks like we are all done,” he said, tying the string and cutting it off. He quickly gathered all of the items that he had brought in. 

“I, uh, better go. I can get you something to drink if you would like that,” he added. 

“I would love a glass of water,” she replied.

Dean nodded and walked out of the room quickly. This wasn't like him. He doesn't have this problem with talking to women. He doesn't understand what is going on. He walked quickly to the kitchen to grab her water.

Sam walked to the spare room where he had set up Heather. He was worried about her. She had taken a lot of damage from that vampire. Heather was laying on the bed where he had placed her.

He looked at her trying to figure out where she was hurt the worst. His eyes quickly identified the large amount of blood that covered her abdomen. She laid there, her eyes closed, but she was fully conscious. 

“Hey,” Sam said softly. Heather opened her eyes and looked up at Sam. “We need to get you stitched up. It looks like you have a cut on your stomach. I'm going to take a look, okay?” Sam asked her.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Sam sat down on the bed next to her. He found the hem on her shirt and slowly pulled it up, being careful of the blood that may have dried and attached to her skin. He pulled the hem just over her breasts, taking care to focus on her wound. His eyes couldn't help but drift when he saw the tattoos on her sides. Sam shook his head to refocus and looked back and down and that's when he noticed the large cut stretching across her abdomen. He grimaced, knowing how painful this has to be. 

“It looks pretty bad but I should be able to stitch you up. Okay?” He asked.

She nodded. “Do what you have to do. I know the drill.”

He prepped the needle, getting ready to suture her wound. She turned her head to the left, preparing herself for the pain. He gingerly placed one hand on her stomach, and began sewing. He looked up at her face and could see the pain causing tears in her eyes. He felt bad, but he couldn't figure out what to say. He finished as quickly as he could and got her bandaged back up. He looked at her face and realized that he needed to get her scalp stitched. She had a cut that hat bled profusely. He moved up toward her, and looked down on her head. The cut was minor, but he tenderly cleaned the blood off of her face. He looked down at her, his eyes locking on her emerald green ones. Although her eyes were rimmed with tears, he found himself extremely drawn to them. 

He realized what was happening and quickly stood up. “You need rest. I'll leave you be.” He picked up the supplies and walked out the door, shutting it quickly behind him. He leaned back against the door, trying to collect his thoughts. He stood for a moment, and then walked back to the main room. 

Dean and Bobby were sitting at the table having a beer. Sam walked into the room, and sat down in the chair next to Dean, his head hanging low, immersed in his thoughts. Dean looked at Sam, his head cocked slightly to the side in confusion. Bobby looked on at him, nervous about what he will say.

“Sam,” Dean said. “Everything okay?”

Sam lifted his head and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. She's pretty hurt though. Maybe we should see if we could get Cas here to heal them. I mean,” Sam scoffed, “if you think we should.”

“That's the smartest thing you've said all night, boy.” Bobby said. “These girls are like daughters to me, and you question whether to get something here that can heal them instantly. Don't be an idjit.” Bobby looked towards Dean. “Call up your angel and get him here.”

Dean picked up his cell phone and stepped aside to call Castiel.

Sam looked at Bobby. “If they meant so much to you, why have you never mentioned them before?” Sam questions, looking Bobby square in the eyes.

“Don't look at me that way, boy. You and your brother have done the exact same thing to me. Go months without calling just to show up on my doorstep needing help. I helped those girls out in their time of need, and they decided to become hunters, damn good ones if you ask me. They've worked their asses off to rid the Rocky Mountains of monsters,” Bobby explained.

Dean walked back over to the table, and set his phone face down. “Cas didn’t answer. I left him a message, but I don’t know when he will show up.” Dean sat back down at the table and picked up the beer bottle, put it to his lips, and took a drink.

“Just how did they get into hunting, Bobby?” Sam asked, curious about their situation.

“The girls are from Wyoming, not too far from where that damned gate to hell was. Even after we got the gate shut, some demons hung around looking for a body to possess. A couple of years later, one of those sunk their teeth into Heather. She was working in the oilfield around the area. Overtook her with no problem. Kari started realizing that there was something different about her, something not quite right. Her suspicions were confirmed when her eyes turned to black. Kari contacted me to help get rid of it. After we exorcised the demon, they decided that they wanted to help rid the world of these demons. I taught them as much as I knew, the traps, the exorcism rituals, the holy water, everything that they needed to successfully take them down. Eventually, they branched out from demons and started taking on different types of monsters. Turns out, they were damn good at taking down vampires. They managed to take down quite a few nests, and that’s when I stopped hearing about from them. I feared the worst. And then you bozos managed to find them pretty easily and brought them here. That I’m pretty happy about. I’m glad that I get to know that they are okay,” Bobby explained.

Dean shook his head, his lips curling into a smirk as he lifted the bottle of beer up to his face to drink, “Bobby,” he started, but stopped.


	9. Getting to Know Each Other

Kari and Heather walked into the room, Heather leaning heavily on Kari to make it to the table where Bobby and the boys were sitting.

“Are you sure you should even be up now?” Kari asked Heather. Heather snapped her head to the side, annoyed that Kari even asked her that question.

“I’m fine,” she said, pulling away from Kari, to make her way to the table. 

Dean stood up abruptly, looking straight at Kari. “Are you sure you’re okay too?” he asked as Kari sat down at the table opposite of him, near Bobby. Bobby sees a little glint in Dean’s eyes, something that shows he really cares about how she feels. He hadn’t seen this look in Dean’s eyes before.

Kari looked at Dean and smiled, “I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Dean looked back at her, tilting his head slightly and smiling back.

Heather slowly worked her way to the table, choosing to not walk around it, just because she wasn’t sure how well she would make it. She goes to grab a chair, and pulls it from the table, the weight of the chair heavier than she expected. She moved to the chair and tried to sit, but the large gash across her stomach making it extremely difficult. Sam sees her struggle, and immediately jumps to attention and runs to her side, trying to help her down into the chair.

“I don’t need your help,” Heather said, “I can do this on my own.” Sam doesn’t listen to her, knowing full well she’s hurt worse than she wants to admit. He put his arms on her sides, and helps guide her down on to the chair. He helped slide the chair closer to the table and she set her elbows up on the table, her head hanging down. 

Sam, still standing, asked the girls, “Can I get you something to drink?”

Kari looked at him and replied, “I would love a beer please,”

Sam kneeled down by Heather, to make sure she hadn’t passed out. “Do you want something?”

Heather lifted her head up. “I need something stronger. Got any whiskey?”

“Yeah, of course,” Sam replied, standing back up. He hesitated heading to the kitchen.

“Dammit Sam, Dean. Get the girls something to drink. Hop to it while we’re still young!” Bobby shouted at the boys. Sam and Dean jumped up and headed to the kitchen to grab them the drinks that they requested. 

They quickly returned to the table, Dean carrying a beer for Kari, and Sam carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels and a small glass. 

Dean handed the beer to Kari. She looked at the bottle, and then back at him. “Do you think you could open it for me? I don’t think that I can with my arm,” she said to him.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied, moving quickly, grabbing the bottle and removing the cap off the bottle and handing it back to her.

“Thank you,” she said as she reached for the beer. He handed the bottle to her, and as he did, their hands lightly brushed against each other. Kari smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly. Dean pulled his hand back quickly, almost like he had been shocked, but he looked back and smiled.

Sam walked back over to Heather and set the glass and the bottle in front of her, but grabbing the bottle of whiskey before she could, and opened it and poured some into her glass. Heather took the glass, took a sip of whiskey, and grimaced as the whiskey burned her throat.

Dean looked at Bobby, silently asking him if he should tell the girls that he called Castiel. Bobby, understanding what he said, nodded.

“Hey so I called a good friend of ours, Castiel, to come and help us out. He's an angel and can heal you guys up.” Dean said to Kari and Heather, looking directly at Kari.

“Angels aren't real,” Heather said, pulling the glass of whiskey up to her mouth and taking a drink. 

Sam furrowed his brow and looked from her, to Bobby, and then to Dean. “They are real. Cas has helped us out of quite a few jams.” Sam explained. 

Suddenly, a man appeared behind Dean, and in a low gravelly voice he said “Hello Dean.”

Dean spun around while yelling “Dammit Cas!” Heather and Kari jumped, the sudden apparition of the man frightening them. Heather let out an audible groan from the sudden movement.

“How many times have I told you not to do that?!” Dean exclaimed.

“You called and I came,” replied Castiel

“Who’s that?” Kari asked, a small amount of fear audible in her voice.

Castiel stepped around Dean. “I am Castiel, an angel of the lord,” he replied. He turned to Dean. “Who are they?” He asked Dean.

“This is Heather and Kari. They are some hunters that we helped. We were wondering if you could heal them. They got a little banged up in a fight with a vamp.” 

Castiel walked towards Kari, and put two fingers to her forehead. Suddenly, the wound on her arm was gone, fully healed in an instant.

“Thank you!” She exclaimed. “How did you do that?” 

He looked at her, a look of confusion filling his face. “Who is this, Tucker?” he shot at her. 

Kari looked away, the memories of Tucker filling her head, making her extremely uncomfortable. She didn’t know how to answer. She looked back at him, her mouth open, unable to form the words.

“Cas! Stop it,” Dean shouted, realizing that this was not a good topic to be continued upon. Castiel stepped away from Kari, realizing that Dean’s warning was good enough.

He stepped towards Heather, and raised the same two fingers to her forehead, her large gash healed, and while still stiff, the pain was gone. Castiel looked at her with the same look of confusion, and went to speak. Heather reached up suddenly and gripped Castiel by the throat.

“You say a word, and I’ll make you pay for it,” Heather spouted at him, releasing his neck from her grip. 

“Dude, Cas. Not cool man. Heather, I’m sorry, he’s just kind of like that,” Sam tried to explain. Castiel stepped back over towards Dean.

“I have to go,” Castiel said. “I have been tracking Lucifer and have a couple of leads. I’ll update you if I find anything.”  
Dean nodded, and in an instant. Castiel was gone.

“Well I guess angels are real.” Heather said, chuckling as she drank more whiskey, leaning back in her chair.  
“Yeah,” Kari said quietly, her thoughts elsewhere.

“You girls have had a long day,” Bobby said. “You should really go get some rest, and we will meet again in the morning.”  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Heather said, standing up for the first time pain free. “Kari, come on, let’s go get our bags from the car.”

“Yeah good idea,” Kari said. “Dean, could you please tell Castiel thank you for us both?” She stood up and walked towards the door with Heather.

“Yeah, of course.” Dean replied, looking at Kari, his eyes full of sympathy. Both Sam and Dean’s eyes followed the girls out the door.

As the girls left the room, Bobby turned to the boys, who were still looking towards the door.

“And just what the hell was that?” Bobby asked. 

Sam and Dean turned back to Bobby. Sam scoffed. “What do you mean?” he said.

“Dean you hit on women like they are going out of style and here you are like a high school freshman asking out the homecoming queen. And you Sam, being all on the nose with taking care of Heather like she’s a delicate flower. She could whip your ass if she wasn’t hurt. There was a reason I didn’t tell you about them in the first place. I was worried you’d go and mess it all up!”

Dean looked at him. “Are you implying that we’d Yoko it up?”

Bobby locked eyes with him. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

Heather and Kari approached the Mustang parked in the garage in the bunker. Heather opened the driver’s door and leaned in to pop the trunk where their bags were. 

“That was real slick what you did back there,” Heather said to Kari.

“What do you mean?” Kari asked.

“Getting him to open your beer for you? I know you can handle that thing one handed,” she replied back. She looked up and looked over the car. 

“And what about you?” Kari retorted. “Letting him pour your drink for you. I know you better than that.”

“Touche,” Heather replied, both laughing realizing what had just happened.

They grabbed their bags and headed back into the bunker. As they headed back into the main room, they grabbed the boy's attention. Sam and Dean hurried over and grabbed their bags from them. Bobby let out an exasperated sigh, crossing his arms, realizing that they didn’t hear a single word that he had just said. 

Dean and Kari walked back to the spare room he had set her up in. He placed her bag down on the bed.  
“Hey so, I'm sorry about Cas making you uncomfortable earlier. He doesn't understand when he's crossed the line. Well, uh, goodnight,” he said quickly, turning to leave the room.

“Dean,” Kari called after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to Kari. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. At first, this shocked Dean, but he automatically picked his arms up and wrapped them back around her. She pulled away and looked up at him. “And don't worry about it, what he said didn't bother me that much. That was a long time ago. I appreciate you calling him in no matter what he said or did. Seriously thank you for giving us a place to stay for the night” she said.

Dean smiled. “It’s no problem. Just doing what I can to help.” Dean turned, and left the room, closing the door behind him, the smile on his lips growing larger. 

Sam walked back to the spare room where Heather was set up, Heather struggling to keep up with his long strides. He walked in the door, and Heather followed through a second later. He set the bag down beside the bed. 

“So, yeah, if you need anything just let me know, I’m right down the hall.” Sam said.

“Sam, thank you. I really appreciate what you’ve done for me tonight.” Heather said. She quickly walked up to him, and embraced him. 

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “You’re welcome,” he replied, slightly shocked by the warmth she was now showing. She released her arms from, him and quickly stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the cheek.   
She quickly turned her back to him, walked over to the side of the bed and threw her bag up on the bed. “Goodnight Sam!”

“Good night,” Sam replied, still stunned by what had just transpired. He walked out the door, closed it behind him. He took a couple of steps down the hall, stopped and leaned against the wall and put his hand up to his cheek, where she had just kissed him.

Dean walked down the hall and approached Sam. “Dude. You look like you just won first prize at the science fair. What gives?”

“She kissed me,” Sam replied.

“Whoa,” Dean said, chuckling. “Guess she warmed up pretty well, eh?” He swung out his arm, hitting Sam lightly on the arm.

“Yeah, and you actually kept something PG-13?” Sam questioned him.

“Hey, I was a gentleman.” Dean said, opening up his arms, and puffing out his chest.

Sam scoffs. “Well that’s a first.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

The boys smile at each other as they walk to their rooms.


	10. A Request

The next morning Sam and Dean were early to rise, but not earlier than Bobby. They found him sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Bobby,” Sam said as they walked into the kitchen. Dean walked to the cabinet and and pulled out two coffee mugs.

“Sleep well?” Dean asked him.

“Well ain't you two just rays of sunshine this morning better have not messed up anything with those two. I can't lose them again.” Bobby said, as the two poured themselves a cup of coffee. They both sat down at the table with him.

“Actually,” Sam said looking to Dean, “we did some talking this morning and we think we should ask them to stay here with us.”

“We have the space for them and we could use the skills that they offer,” Dean finished. 

“Boy, I ain't stupid. I saw the way you two looked at them. I don't want you idjits doing something that pushes them away. You do that and I will drag you to hell myself,” Bobby threatened.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. “Don’t worry. It’s not like that,” Sam explained.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean sat in silence, no one was sure of what to say. Heather and Kari walked through the kitchen door, cleaned up and dressed. Sam and Dean’s eyes brightened as they walked in. They stood up.

“Good morning,” they said in unison, smiles growing across their faces. “Can I get you some coffee?” Sam asked.

“How about some breakfast?” Dean added.

Heather and Kari looked at each other and smiled. They couldn’t remember the last time they had someone so invested in making them happy.

“I would love a cup of coffee, please,” Heather said, with a smile. Sam jumped to attention and quickly moved to the cabinet to pull a coffee cup down to hand to her. “Thank you,” she said to Sam. He looked down, almost embarrassed, but looked back up and smiled.

“I would like some breakfast, if that is okay,” Kari replied.

“What would you like to eat, we have eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes…” Dean trailed on.

“Just bacon and some eggs would be nice. Thank you,” Kari replied. Dean’s eyes lit up and he smiled. Someone who likes bacon as much as him. He was elated. He hurried over to the refrigerator and pulled out an egg carton and some bacon and began cooking breakfast for Kari. 

Kari and Heather sat down at the table by Bobby, and was joined by Sam and Dean was busy cooking breakfast for Kari.   
“How’d you guys sleep?” Bobby questioned.

“I slept really well. Yesterday, was, interesting to say the least,” Heather replied.

“Same here,” Kari said. “It was quite the relief to not be in extreme amounts of pain and to actually sleep through the night. I really quite enjoyed it,” Kari added.

The room fell silent. No one knew what to say. Bobby kept watching Sam and Dean, eyeing their actions. He was still suspicious of those motives.

Dean walked over to the table and set a plate in front of Kari.

“Here you are,” he said, “I hope you like it.”

Kari looked up at Dean and smiled. “I’m sure I will. Thank you. You can never go wrong with bacon.” Dean's smile widened across his face.

Sam looked at Dean who was standing near the table, asking him without talking if they should ask the girls what they had been thinking. Dean nodded quickly trying not to get the girls attention.

Sam set his arms on the table, leaning forward slightly. “Hey, uh, me and Dean have been talking, and there aren’t a lot of hunters out there anymore. We were thinking that you guys could possibly stay and hunt with us? We have the space here for you guys, and we both would really like it if you would hang around for a while. Bobby was telling us what you’ve been doing in the area, and we think that your skills can be valuable to us,” Sam said, hurriedly in a single breath. He couldn’t believe the nerves he was feeling right now. He looked to Dean, and subtly tried to get him to add something, but he couldn’t get Dean’s attention. Dean was too fixated waiting on the response. 

Kari and Heather looked to each other, surprised by the proposition that had been placed in front of them. They both liked the idea of a place to call home. They had been moving from city to city, state to state, for as long as they could remember. And they would get to have more time with Bobby. They subtly nodded to each other, and then looked at the boys, Heather at Sam, and Kari at Dean, and in unison, said “Yes, we would like that,” smiling at each of them.

A smile grew over Dean’s face. He took his hands and clapped them against his legs. “That’s awesome,” he said hardly unable to contain his excitement. He looked over to Sam who had a similar smile on his face. 

“I, uh, yeah, that’s great,” Sam started, hardly unable to form a complete sentence without stuttering. “Umm..but...I.”

“We are all very happy to have you girls staying with us,” Bobby interjected, trying to save Sam some embarrassment. He stood up and walked around the table, stopping over by Sam. He swiftly patted Sam on the back. “They will show you around the rest of the bunker now. I’ve got some things taken care of.” he said, turning his back to leave.  
“Bobby, wait,” Kari called out. Heather and Kari jumped out of their chairs and ran to give Bobby a hug, their arms wrapping around Bobby at the same time. “Thank you,” Kari said. Bobby looked at Heather and Kari, the smiles on their faces growing larger. Bobby couldn’t help but smile himself. 

The girls released Bobby from their embrace, and turned to the boys, Kari to Dean and Heather to Sam. “And thank you guys for this. We are unbelievably grateful,” Heather said. Both Heather and Kari stepped towards the brothers and gave them a quick hug, not lingering with the hug like they did last night, mostly out of embarrassment in front of Bobby. They both smiled and looked to the floor, their cheeks reddening. 

“Well,” Dean said trying to remove the silence, “how about that tour?”

“Yeah of course,” Kari said. Dean and Sam lead Heather and Kari out of the kitchen to begin the tour. They lead the girls into the depths of the bunker, the lights becoming dimmer as they continued on. They reached the end of the hall, coming across some shelves. Heather and Kari looked at each other in confusion, wondering why they led them to the end of a hall.

“This,” Dean started, “is part of our records. This helps us do research to help us on our cases.”

Heather and Kari looked each other, not sure what to think about what Dean is showing them. Is he being facetious?   
“And this,” the bookcase swings open, “is our dungeon.”

The door opens to reveal a large devil’s trap painted on the floor, with a chair placed in the middle. The chair has buckles to hold the person into the chair. Both girls gasp, shocked at the sight in front of them. 

“Oh my god,” Kari said, “This. Is. Awesome.” A smile filled her face as she stepped into the room, looking around admiring the room.

Dean smirked, “Yeah, yeah it is,” he said, his smirk growing into a smile. He looked at Sam, who was just as amazed at the Kari’s reaction. Almost simultaneously, Heather and Sam looked down and chuckled.

“Kari, come on,” Heather said. “Let’s go see the rest of this place.”

They head over to the library. They see Bobby sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. 

“And this is the library,” said Sam. “We’ve got all of the Men of Letters books detailing all of the lore of the different monsters.”

“Just in time,” Bobby said. “I think I found a case for you guys. Lawton, Oklahoma. Seems like something fishy is going on. 4 deaths at a church in just under a week. I don't know about you guys, but that seems a little suspicious to me.”  
“What are you thinking? Ghost, ghoul, what?” Dean questioned.

“I don't know. I'm thinking that you should get your asses out there and check it out,” Bobby shot back.

Dean turned to Kari and Heather. “Well, you guys ready for your first hunt with us?” Heather and Kari nodded, excitement filling their veins. “Get your stuff, we leave in ten. Meet us at the garage.”

Everyone split off and went to gather some bags. Heather and Kari quickly gathered up their bags, since they hadn’t unpacked yet. They met up with each other before they headed to the garage.

“Well, this should be interesting,” Heather quipped. 

Kari laughed in agreement. “I just hope they are as good of hunters as we are!” she exclaimed and both began laughing as they continued to the garage. 

Despite the speed in which they grabbed their bags, Sam and Dean beat them to the garage, and had already loaded their bags into the trunk of the car. Sam stayed off to the side, checking the route to Lawton on his phone, and Dean was leaned up against the side of the car, waiting for the girls to arrive. 

The girls walked into garage, still giggling from their prior conversation. Kari looked up, stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening, and whispered, “Whoa.”

Dean pulled himself forward off of the car, confused with Kari’s reaction.

Kari moved towards the car, much more quickly this time. “Dean is this your car?” she asked, eyeing the Impala up and down.

He nodded, confused. She rode in this car for several hours. How did she not realize it until now.

Kari set her bag on the ground near the trunk of the Impala. “I didn’t realize how beautiful she is. A ‘67, right?”

Dean nodded, a smile growing over his face. “Yeah it is.” He looked back towards the car. Never had he encountered a woman who knew cars like Kari did. 

Sam came around the corner of the car. “We better get moving. It’s about a 7 hour drive to get there, well with the way Dean drives it will be quicker.”

Heather and Kari threw their bags into the truck of the Impala. Dean closed the trunk and everyone climbed into begin their journey to Lawton.

Dean started the Impala’s engine, the roar filling the garage, reverberating, sending chills down Kari’s spine. 

“I’ve always love the sound of the 502. They have such a roar!” Kari exclaimed

Dean nodded, smiling, pleased to hear someone compliment the Impala like that. “Yeah she does,” he said. He turned to Sam, shifted the Impala into drive. “Let’s go!”

He pulled slowly out of the garage up to the road. He turned the wheel, accelerating through the turn, the Impala’s engine roaring as she gained speed. 

Their journey had only just begun.


	11. On the Road

The drive seemed to take forever, every mile felt like an hour, not because of the speed Dean was driving, but because of the awkward silence that had fallen over the group. Dean searched gestured for Sam to grab his cassette tapes, so he could get some music to take away some of the silence that filled the Impala. He picked one out at random, popping the cartridge into the deck in Impala.

Kari had briefly drifted to sleep, her head leaning against the window slightly. She had become accustomed to the silence. 

AC/DC’s “Back in Black” permeated through the Impala, jolting Kari from her slumber. She turned to her right, and saw Heather staring out the window, almost in daze, her head bobbing to the beat the of the song. 

“Looks like you found one of her jams,” Kari joked. Heather remained oblivious, lost in the music.

Dean looked back in the rear view mirror at Kari, and smiled, his eyes glistening. He glanced over at Heather, laughing to himself when he saw her.

Sam didn’t have an inconspicuous way to look at Heather, so he turned around. He looked at Heather, moving to the beat, obviously lost in the music. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh. This caught Heather’s attention. She stopped, opened her eyes and realized that everyone was staring at her. She buried her face in her hands, her cheeks getting red. She lifted her hands away from her face, seeing Sam smiling at her. This wasn’t him staring at her to make fun of her. He didn’t realize it, but he was entranced by her eyes again. She smiled back at him. 

Sam turned back around, the smile remaining on his lips. 

“So,” Kari said, hoping to alleviate the embarrassment that Heather had been feeling, “how did you guys meet Bobby?”  
Dean and Sam looked at each other, unsure of who should tell the story. Ultimately, Sam decides to tell the story. Dean looked at Sam, warning him to not reveal too much information.

“Our dad was a hunter,” Sam started. “We were raised hopping from one motel room to another. Bobby was Dad’s friend. He would leave us there with Bobby on some of his longer hunts. Bobby tried to give us a childhood, but Dad wanted us to be hunters, follow in the family business. After Dad died, Bobby stepped up and became a person we could trust, a father figure.”

“Bobby ran into some trouble in South Dakota, where he used to live. Cop problems,” Dean said. “He had some run-ins with the law there. We thought it would be best to get him out of there, so we brought him to live with us in the bunker.”  
“It’s such a small world,” Kari said, shaking her head. “I can’t believe that the man who taught us how to hunt helped raise you guys and that you would find us in an abandoned building, tied to chairs, and would bring us back to the bunker where Bobby now lives.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah. Funny how things work.” Dean couldn’t help but thinking that meeting these girls might have been fate. 

The Impala rolled down the road, and Dean saw in the distance, a sign that said “Lawton 2 miles.”

“What do you know?” Dean said. “Looks like we are almost there.”

It had been dark for a while by the time they rolled into Lawton. Dean searched the sides of the road, looking for a motel sign. Soon, they approached a sign that said “Sheraton Inn” with a neon sign reading “Vacancy.” Dean pulled the Impala into driveway and stopped in front of the office, and hopped out to go grab the rooms.

“So,” Heather said, breaking the silence that remained. “You guys normally stay at motels like this?” Heather and Kari had stayed at some bad motels, but, this was a first for them.

Sam turned around in his seat. “Yeah,” he replied. “We’ve spent quite a bit of time at places like this.”

Suddenly the car door opened up and Dean slid back into the Impala. He handed one key back to Kari and kept the other for himself. “You guys are in room 5, we are in 6.”

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking spot that was in the front of both rooms. Everyone got out of the car and Dean popped the trunk and everyone pulled out their bags.

“Be ready at 8 am tomorrow. We’ll hit it early and go get this case rolling,” Dean said to Heather and Kari.

They nodded and said their goodbyes and opened the door to their room, closing the door behind them. 

“Dude, WTF?” Heather said to Kari as she set her bag on one of the beds. “Way to embarrass me like that.”

Kari laughed. “It wasn’t entirely intentional,” she said, stressing the word entirely, a smile growing over her face. “I thought it would be a good way to lighten the mood a little bit.” 

“Come on,” Heather replied. “You know I don’t like being embarrassed.”

“But did you see the way that Sam looked at you?” she asked. “I saw something there,” she teased.

“What about you shamelessly hitting on Dean’s car like that?” Heather countered. “You weren’t trying to get his attention at all.”

Kari blushed. She didn’t realize that she had done that quite at all.

“Yeah well,” she started, her embarrassment growing. “His car is hot, so sue me.”

“That’s not the only thing you think is hot.” Heather retorted. Both started to laugh. Kari’s smile faded.

“So last night, before bed, I….gave Dean a hug,” she confessed to Heather.

“Only a hug?” Heather asked. “I gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. You didn’t do that? I’m surprised.”

“I was too nervous!” she said. “There’s just something about him that sent my nerves through the roof. I...just haven’t felt this way, since you know, Tucker.” She looked down to the floor, her brain processing what she had just said. She looked back up, looking directly at Heather, her eyes tearing up slightly. She shook her head to rid her eyes of the glassiness. “You can’t deny that you are attracted to Sam either. Way to send mixed signals to him. One minute you’re mean and the next you’re kissing him on the cheek?”

“You try being civil when you feel like your intestines are going to fall out of you. I was just showing my gratitude.” Heather replied.

“Yeah, well. Let’s just admit that we are starting to like them.” Kari said.

She turned her back to Heather, pulling pajamas out of her bag. “Bitch” she called out.

“Jerk,” Heather replied. The both broke out in laughter.


	12. The First Hunt

The next morning, Sam and Dean, dressed to the nines in their suit and ties, leaned against the trunk of their car. Both had coffee in travel cups in their hands. Sam took a sip of his. Dean looked at his watch. 

“It’ 8 o'clock. Where are they?” Dean questioned. 

“Give them a minute,” Sam replied. 

A minute passed and Dean looked at his watch. “It’s 8:01. I’m going to get them.” 

Dean set his coffee cup on the trunk of the Impala. He walked up to room 5 where the girls were staying. Sam turned his head to watch the ordeal  
.  
Dean lifted his hand to knock on the door, but suddenly the door opened. Kari opened the door, ready to walk out. She had her head turned back to Heather, and she looked forward, not realizing that Dean was there. She jumped when she saw Dean, frightened by the sudden appearance of him.

“Damn dude,” she said. “Not cool.”

“Sorry, I uh,” Dean mumbled. He stepped back to let the girls walk out of the room. He looked back up as Kari stepped through the doorway. He was stunned by what he saw. She was dressed in a fitted skirt suit, the jacket enhancing her curves and the pencil skirt tight. She walked out onto the gravel, her heels slipping slightly on the small rocks. She wasn’t used to heels, particularly not heels this high.

Dean’s head followed her the entire way to the Impala. Unbeknownst to him, his jaw fell agape.

Heather walked out of the hotel room a couple of seconds after Kari. Sam fully turned, stepping away from the Impala as Heather walked down the sidewalk. Her dark grey sheath dress clung to her just right, with the jacket creating more professionalism. The thing that really got his attention was her shoes, 4 inches of height, colored in bright red. A real attention getter. Sam moved to the door of the Impala as Heather approached, opening the door for her. She looked at the coffee in Sam’s hand.

“You didn’t get one of those for me?” She asked, slightly teasing him. Sam became flustered, not knowing what to say. He glared at Dean, silently implying that it was Dean’s fault. 

“We, uh, can make sure you get a coffee, there’s a convenience store right down the road,” he rambled, pointing in a different direction.

“It's fine,” Heather said, cracking a smile. “I was just teasing you.”

Sam chuckled, his smile shakey. He didn’t understand why he was acting this way.

“Alright,” Dean said, “Let’s go.” he said, clapping his hands together. Kari went to open the door to the Impala, and realized, she didn’t know how to get into the car in this skirt without putting on a show. She normally didn’t wear skirts when her and Heather were out on a hunt. She looked over to Heather, silently asking for help, a slight look of desperation filling her face. She knew that Heather would be able to show her. Heather understood what Kari meant, and very slowly and deliberately sat down into the car, and swung her legs in, so that Kari could see.  
Dean looked at Kari. “You gonna get in?” he asked. Kari nodded and followed what Heather had just showed her, deliberately trying to make sure that she wasn’t un-ladylike. She looked at Heather and smiled as she shut the door.  
The boys crawled into the front seat and drove to the police department to meet with the local authorities. 

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking spot about a block away from the Lawton Police Department. He killed the engine and everyone stepped out of the car and began walking to the door. Sam and Heather walked in front of Kari and Dean, since their side of the car was closer the main door. Sam looked over at Heather. He couldn’t believe that she could keep up with him in those heels. He had only ever seen women struggle to even walk in those tall of heels.

Kari and Dean walked with the same purpose, trying to catch up to Heather and Sam. Kari was struggling slightly, she wasn’t the best at walking fast in heels. She kept her balance, but didn't see the small drainage grate that was in the middle of the sidewalk. Kari stepped directly on it, the heel of her pump sticking in the drain. She started to fall. Dean out of the corner of his eye, saw Kari’s struggle and was able to reach out and keep her from falling. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from hitting the ground. Heather and Sam kept walking, oblivious to what had just occurred. 

Dean held her in his arms, his face just inches away from hers and looked into her eyes. “Are you okay,” he asked, lifting her back upright. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” She replied. She looked back and saw her shoe still stuck in grate. 

Dean walked over to the grate and pulled the shoe out and walked back over to her, handing her the shoe “You, uh, lost your shoe.” 

Kari looked at Dean blushing. Dean offered his arm for balance so she could put back on her shoe. 

Heather and Sam reached the door of the police station and turned around looking for Kari and Dean. They weren’t right behind them. They looked down the street and saw Kari and Dean slowly coming up the sidewalk. They wondered what happened. 

Dean and Kari finally approached Heather and Sam, obviously a bit flustered by what had just transpired.  
“What happened?” Heather asked, eyeing Kari. 

Kari and Dean walked directly past Heather and Sam. “Don’t ask.” Kari replied as they crossed the threshold.  
Heather and Sam looked at each other, obviously confused on what had just happened, but just shrugged and followed them in.

The four of them approached the front desk. Sam and Dean reached into their coats, into the interior pockets to pull out their badges. Heather and Kari reached into the exterior pockets of their jackets. Everyone flashes their badges to the clerk at the desk. “I’m Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill,” he said, pointing to Sam. “And this is,”

“Agents Caffrey and Burke,” Kari said, interrupting Dean. 

“Yeah, we’re here to see the detective working over the murders that have been occurring around here.”

“Of course,” the receptionist said, “I’ll let Detective Jones know you are here. If you would, please take a seat right over there.”

“Thanks,” Sam said, smiling at the receptionist.

The group walked over to the small sitting area to the right of the reception desk. 

“White Collar huh?” Dean said to Kari, smirking at her.

“Do or do not, there is no try” Kari replied, smiling at Dean. 

“Look all I’m saying is,” Dean started, “Next time just let me know if you are going to use a White Collar reference, I can be Mozzi and Sam can be Sara, god knows he has the hair for it.”

Sam glares at Dean, unhappy with the comment he just made. Before Sam could speak, Detective Jones walked up to the group.

“Hello everyone, I am Detective Jones. I thought the Oklahoma City office said they weren’t going to send anyone.”  
“Oh no, it’s not that,” Heather started, her quick wit starting in. “We’re from the Little Rock office. OKC’s workload is a bit too high right now so they sent us in to catch the case.”

“Oh, okay,” Detective Jones said. “Follow me back to my office.”

Dean and Kari took off first, with Sam and Heather following behind. Heather leaned towards Sam, in a voice barely above a whisper, “For the record, I really like your hair.” She took off walking, to catch up to Dean and Kari. Sam stood there for a second, a smile taking over his face. He looked to the ground and shook his head, regained his composure and followed the rest of the group.

Everyone piled into Detective Jones’ office. Kari and Heather up front, the boys behind them. Detective Jones closed the door behind him and went and sat at his desk.

“What can you tell us about what’s been going on?” Sam questioned.

“Where to begin,” Detective Jones started. “So far we’ve had 4 bodies show up on the grounds of Blessed Sacrament Catholic Church, just three blocks away. It’s kind of funny when you think about it, so many bodies showing up so close to police department.

“The same person found them every time. Father Cockburn, the priest at the church there. Poor guy is traumatized.”  
“How did the victim’s die?” Kari asked the Detective.

“That’s the funny thing, they all were scalped and then got a knife through the heart. We questioned a guy yesterday, Andrew McBride, for committing the murders. He just got out of jail recently, right as the murders started. M.O. was relatively similar, he stabbed a guy to death previously, but we don’t have the evidence we need to arrest him.” the detective said. 

“Could you give us a list of the victim’s and some of their family members so that we can talk to them?” Sam asked.  
“Well,” the detective continued, leaning back in his chair, “that’s the problem. 3 out of the 4 victims were vagrants. We haven’t been able to identify them yet. The fourth one, Jackson Barnes, has a sister Jenny, she works as a tour guide at the artillery museum at Fort Sill. You could go talk to her.”

“Thanks for the information,” Heather started, “let…”

The phone rang on Detective Jones’ desk. He answered it, which left Heather unable to finish her statement.   
“Yeah. Uh huh. Ok. We’ll be there shortly,” the detective told the person on the other end of the line. He placed the phone back in it’s cradle. “Well, you guys are in luck. Father Cockburn just found another body. Come with us, and check it out.” He lowered his head, and mumbled under his breath, “I just hope we can pin it to that Andrew now.”  
Detective Jones stood up. “Let’s move on out. Head 3 blocks east. The church is pretty hard to miss.”

Everyone exited Detective Jones’ office and headed to the Impala. Sam and Dean crawled into the front and Heather and Kari into the back. Despite the tenseness of the situation, Kari, once in the Impala called out “Red two standing by,” looking towards Dean with a smile on her face. 

Dean looked in the rear view mirror with a smirk on his lips, and responded “Red three standing by.” Heather and Sam look at the two of them obviously confused by what had just conspired. Realizing that the two of them had the same reaction, they couldn’t help but laugh.

“All right,” Dean said. “Let’s roll.”

The Impala’s engine roared as Dean pulled out of the parking spot and flipped a u-turn to head towards the church.  
After the short drive, the four could easily see the crime scene tape, coupled by the copious amounts of police personnel. Dean parked the car in the small parking lot near the church and the four headed to the scene.  
Everyone had their badges ready as they approached the group. The police officer guarding the caution tape lifted the tape so the four could pass under the caution tape. They saw Detective Jones in the distance, looking down at a sheet that covered the body of the latest victim  
.  
“What’s the word,” Dean called to the detective.

“Same cause of death as the other victims. Scalped with a stab wound through the heart,” Detective Jones replied.  
“Have you identified the vic?” Sam asked, as Dean approached the sheet and pulled it back to reveal the victim.  
The sight was particularly gruesome. A large chunk of hair had been removed from the top of the victim’s head, showing the white of the skull. It looked as if there were some abrasion marks etched into the bone from the removal of the scalp. 

Dean pulled the sheet back a bit further and found a large amount of blood covering the chest, with no apparent wound, but a quick look further showed a single stab wound directly into the heart. Exact same M.O. as the previous victims.

“No, not yet,” the detective said, looking into his notebook. “It looks like it may be another vagrant, or maybe a drifter. We aren’t quite sure but he doesn’t appear to be from here.”

Sam looked into the distance and saw a man dressed in priest’s vestments, looking distraught by the sight.  
Sam pointed in the direction of the man. “Is that the Father who found him?”

“Yes, that is Father Cockburn, he’s the one who’s found all of the victims so far. Just two days ago, he found the last victim, who was found right over here,” the detective continued, pointing to a spot on the ground just a foot away from where the most current victim lay. “Poor man. To find several bodies in this manner. It has to be weighing on him mentally.” 

Dean continued his inspection of the body. He nodded towards Kari to come take a look. She knelt down, careful not to expose anything in her skirt, and looked at what Dean had discovered. A black goo appeared to be on the man’s skin, right behind his ear. 

Suddenly, Father Cockburn collapsed. Detective Jones hurried to where he was. Dean and Kari stood up and walked back to Heather and Sam.

“It looks like there may be some ectoplasm behind his ear.” Dean informed Heather and Sam.

“So what are you a thinking, a ghost?” Heather asked.

“Don’t know what else creates ectoplasm,” Dean said sarcastically. Sam shot him a look, showing that what he said was rude. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam.

Detective Jones walked back up to the group. “I’m afraid you won’t be able to talk to Father Cockburn for a while. He fainted, but I’m sure he’ll be fine later in the afternoon.”

“That’s fine, we have a few other leads to follow-up on,” Kari said, giving the detective a small smile. “Here’s my card, give us a call if you find anything else.” She handed the detective a business card.

“Thanks, I will be sure to do that. Please let me know what else you find,” the detective stated, as he turned to walk back towards the church.

“Well, so I guess we’ll be back here later. What now?” Dean questioned.

“Let’s go to Fort Sill to go meet with the victim’s relative. She might be able to give us some more insight on why he was targeted.” Sam replied.

Dean nodded and led the way to the Impala. Everyone crawled into the Impala to begin the drive to Fort Sill.  
“So here’s what I’m thinking,” Dean started, “Looks to me like a ghost is possessing suckers, and its forcing them to scalp themselves.”

“And then force themselves to stab themselves in the heart? Doesn’t seem very likely, Dean.” Sam replied, countering what Dean had just said.

“Look all I’m saying is, it’s a possibility,” Dean said, obviously irritated with Sam. “Don’t get all pissy about it.”

Heather and Kari looked at each other, realizing that the brothers argue just like they do. They cracked a smile and silently laughed.

The group arrived at Fort Sill, and headed towards the artillery museum. They walked through the doors. Dean motioned for the others to stand back as he approached the front desk.

“Hi, I’m Agent Ford, those are Agents Hamill, Caffrey, and Burke. We’re looking for Jenny Barnes.”

“She’s currently in the middle of giving a tour. If you would like, you could go join the tour and she will be available when the tour is complete,” the man working the ticket booth stated. “If you go through this door, you’ll find the tour, they just departed a couple of minutes ago.”

“Thank you,” Dean said. He motioned for the rest of the group to head through the door. They hurried through to reach up to the tour group. Jenny was presenting to the tour group.

“Currently, Fort Sill houses the body of the famous Chiricahua Apache Chief Geronimo. Geronimo and his tribe of roughly 350 members were transported to Fort Sill as prisoners of war. The Chiricahua Apache tribe is from what is now known as Southern Arizona. Geronimo attempted to escape on several occasions and was captured each time and returned to Fort Sill. Geronimo passed away in 1909 due to pneumonia. Some of the tribe remained around Fort Sill and become what are known as the Fort Sill Apache Tribe.

“About a year ago, it was petitioned to change the name of a park that was a memorial for one of the Apache chiefs was approved by city council. This park, which is directly across the street from Blessed Sacrament Catholic Church, was renamed after Elmer Thomas, who was a senator from Oklahoma in the 20’s who pioneered for Native American rights. The memorial for the original chief, which has contained his skull that is encased inside of the monument, still remains, but is now one of two memorials in the park, with the new sculpture of Elmer Thomas having been installed just three weeks ago.”

The group looked at each other. This was more than a coincidence. It must be the ghost of the chief that is possessing the victims and disposing of them on the church’s property. Dean and Kari stepped away from the group to look at the artillery and Sam and Heather remained with the tour group. About 20 minutes later the tour ended, and the group dispersed. Sam and Heather saw their chance to reach Jenny and motioned for Dean and Kari to head up there with them. Dean reached Jenny first, a blonde, and flashed his badge to her.

“Jenny Barnes?” Dean asked.

“Yes?” she said to Dean.

“I’m Agent Ford, and these are Agents Hamill, Caffrey, and Burke. We’re here to talk with you about your brother, Jackson,” Dean stated.

“Yes, of course. If you wouldn’t mind, please follow me. I don’t want to talk about this in public,” Jenny requested.  
Dean nodded and the group followed her off the floor of the museum, back into a small sitting room that appeared to be a break room for the workers.

“Ok, fire away,” she said.

“When was the last time you had seen your brother?” Sam asked.

“It was about 4 days before he was found dead. He had a habit of disappearing for days at a time. Jackson was an alcoholic. He often went on benders for days and none of us would hear from him. Sometimes, he’d be missing for three or four days at a time, and unfortunately, we just stopped paying attention to his comings and goings. We tried to help, but he didn’t want it,” Jenny explained. 

“He was pretty accustomed to walking around at nights, wasn’t he?” Dean directed at Jenny.

“Yeah, he lost his license after his 2nd DUI. Thankfully, he didn’t drive. He used to wander around the streets frequently, stumbling after the bars had kicked him out at last call. We never really knew why he would do that as opposed to coming home.” Jenny continued.

“Did he ever mention seeing anything weird going on the streets at night?” Heather questioned.

“Now that you mention, yeah he did. He was over by the church where he was found. He was sitting on a bench in the park, which is right across the street. He said he saw the priest come out of the church and cross the street over to where he had been sitting. He knew the Priest, but he said it didn’t seem like the priest. He said his eyes were black.  
“None of us believed him. He was a drunk. He was probably hallucinating or something. But when he turned up the way he did, I felt guilty, because I should have listened to him. Maybe I could have helped him this time!” Jenny started to cry.

“It’s not your fault. You did everything you could.” Kari explained. 

Jenny sniffled. “I’m sorry Agents, but I’m just not up to continuing this conversation.”

Dean handed Jenny one of his cards. “If you remember anything else, please give us a call.”

The group exited the artillery museum and headed back to the Impala.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I could really go for a bite to eat,” Dean said. 

“Are we going to ignore the fact that she said the priest’s eyes were black?” Heather shot back at him. “It’s not a ghost, it’s a demon.”

“You’re taking the word of a drunk. After lunch, we’ll split up and go see Father Cockburn and the guy the police suspects.” Dean replied.

Heather rolled her eyes, not satisfied with Dean’s answer. The crawled into the Impala and Dean headed to the nearest diner. 

Everyone walked into the nearest diner. A hostess led them to a table with four chairs, two on each side of the table. Dean reached for a chair to sit on. Kari hurried over to grab the chair that was next to Dean. She slightly nudged Heather on her way to grab the chair. She shot Heather back a smile. 

Heather and Sam sat down on the remaining chairs and began looking through the menu. Kari looked over at Heather. “Let me guess, you’re gonna get the rabbit food,” Kari teased Heather, knowing full well Heather’s lunch of choice was a salad. Heather glared at Kari. She hated it when she referred to it as rabbit food.

Dean looked out of the corner of his eyes at Kari, a smile growing over his lips. He nudged Kari with his elbow. “Sammy likes his rabbit food too, but not us, we’re warriors.” he said, winking at Kari. Heather and Sam looked at the two of them smiling at each other, with irritated looks filling their faces.

Kari smiled back, and closed her menu and announced, “A bacon cheeseburger and fries for me!” Dean closed his menu.  
“I’ll have the same.” he said.

Heather looked at Sam. “Let me guess. Cobb salad?” she asked.

“Yep,” he replied, still irritated with Dean.

“Good, me too,” she said, shooting a smile at Sam. His mood finally lifted up and he smiled back.

The meal went by uneventfully. They decided to split up for the upcoming interviews. Heather and Sam were to go see Andrew McBride, the suspect in the case. And Dean and Kari would head back to the church to see Father Cockburn.  
They went their separate ways. Andrew’s residence wasn’t too far from the diner so Sam and Heather decided to walk, and Kari and Dean took the Impala to head back to the church.


	13. Splitting up

Sam and Heather approached where Andrew has been staying, a run down apartment building, that wasn’t kept up well. Weeds filled the area where the grass should have been. Sam checked his notes and found the apartment they needed to visit, 2A. They climbed the stairs and knocked on the door, badges in hand.

A man opened up the door. He looked to be in his mid-forties, stout, with salt and pepper hair.

“Andrew McBride?” Sam asked.

“I’ve already told the police all that I know,” Andrew stated. “Unless you’ve got a warrant or are here to arrest me, please leave.” Andrew went to close the door, but Sam stuck his hand up to block the door from being closed. 

“I’m Agent Hamill and this is Agent Burke. We’re here to talk to you about what has been going on. We just want to talk,” Sam explained. 

“I’m tired of this police harassment,” Andrew said, lowering his head.

“We aren’t here for that. We feel that the police have some conflicting evidence and would like to review it with you,” Heather said, trying to gain Andrews trust.

Andrew sighed, and opened the door, inviting the pair in. He led them to a small living room, furnished only with a small couch and a few folding chairs. Heather and Sam sat down on two of the folding chairs, and Andrew sat down on the couch, looking directly at Sam and Heather.

“Let’s start at the beginning,” Sam said. “Tell us why you think the police are targeting you.”

“It’s because I’m a convicted felon. I screwed up when I was 18. I was a druggie, a meth head. One night, in a drug induced haze, I stabbed my friend because I was hallucinating. I didn’t mean to hurt him, because I didn’t realize it was him. I came to, and realized that I had plunged a knife deep into his chest. He didn’t have a chance.

“I did my time in prison, all 25 years of it. I’ve just been trying to build a life for me, to learn how the world works. I missed so much time there, and I’ve paid my debt to society. There isn’t a single day that goes by that I don’t regret what I’ve done. And now these cops are trying to pin something on me that I couldn’t have possibly done.”

“You gave them your alibi, right?” Heather asked him.

“Yeah, some good that did,” Andrew continued. “I’ve been working nights at Walmart stocking shelves since I got out. I never miss a day. I told the police to check with my supervisor to show that I was there at work, but they claimed the supervisors said I never clocked in.”

“They didn’t check the cameras?” Sam continued. 

“They said they checked the cameras, but claimed that someone had manipulated them and that the time stamps weren’t right, so my alibi was worthless. I sit every day in fear that those cops are going to show up and arrest me for something I didn’t do.”

“We’ll take a look at those tapes. We’ll be able to tell if they are manipulated or not,” Sam said. He looked at Heather, realizing that they got the information they needed.

“We will be in contact if something else changes. If you think of anything else, please give us a call,” Heather told Andrew, handing him a business card.

Heather and Sam left the apartment and headed back down towards the street.

“You know, I really don’t think he’s involved. He’s been trying to create a life for himself, and I don’t think he would jeopardize it,” Heather said to Sam.

“Well, we need to get our hands on the tapes from Walmart. You any good at hacking at CCTV’s?” Sam questioned Heather.

“Does a bear shit in the woods?” Heather countered. They laughed.

“Let’s get back to the hotel and we can go from there,” Sam said. 

Kari and Dean headed to the church. Kari kept stifling her laughter. It finally caught Dean’s attention. “What are you laughing at?” Dean asked her.

“Has no one but me seen the irony that the priest’s last name is Cockburn? Cockburn.” She said, bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

Dean finally starts to understand what she is saying, starting to laugh. “Oh you mean, Father Chlamydia?” The two of them start laughing so hard that Dean has to pull off the road. They finally regain their composure.

“But seriously, we need to be as professional as we can and so that Father Chlami----damn it, I mean Cockburn, doesn’t see we are making a joke of his name.” Kari said, starting to laugh again. Dean nodded in agreement as they continued down the road.

Dean and Kari arrived at the church, the majority of the police vehicles had dissipated, the chaos gone. He parked in a similar spot across the street from the church. They exited the Impala and walked across the street to enter the church.   
They walked through the doors of the church, and walked into the Sanctuary, the room where the sermons take place. They saw a figure sitting in the front row of the pews, his head down. They approached the man that they assumed was Father Cockburn.  
The click of Kari’s heels alerted the man to their presence, who lifted his head and turned towards the pair. He had been praying, his rosary in his hands. This had to be Father Cockburn, the vestments giving it away.

“Good afternoon, Father,” Dean stated, pulling his badge out of the interior pocket of his jacket and showing it to the priest. “I’m Agent Ford, and this is Agent Caffrey. We’d like to talk to you about what happened this morning.”  
“Yes, yes of course,” Father Cockburn said, gesturing for the two to sit on the pew near him.

“So when did these occurrences begin happening?” Kari asked the priest.

“It was about three weeks ago. I found the first one the day after a big ceremony across the street. Every now and then, I walk the grounds in the morning, after morning prayers to clear my head and begin working on the sermon for the next services. I don’t walk the grounds every day, but God must have wanted me to walk those days, because every day that I have walked the grounds in the past three weeks, I found one of the poor unfortunate souls that had been murdered,” he started.

“Had there been any unusual occurrences in the nights during these last three weeks?” Dean asked the priest.

“No, this area of town is very quiet at night, not a lot of foot traffic, or vehicle traffic for that matter. I used to liken the safety of the area to the fact that police station was so close to the church. However, we do have an open door policy, so that the church doors always remain open to those who may need shelter. We get a few drifters, but no more than one or two a month.”

“It kind of seems like the church has been a target for whomever is hurting these people,” Kari started, “Is there anyone that you know of that may want to target the church or those in it?”

Father Cockburn sat there for a moment, his eyes looking into the distance of the church. He dropped his head down to his chest, sighed, and began, “I didn’t want to believe it. We had to ask one of the residents of Lawton to leave the church because his presence made some of the parishioners nervous. He didn’t have the best history, but when I spoke to him, he had regretted his actions and had asked God for forgiveness. I welcomed him to the church, but the parishioners rejected him. I asked him to leave the church right around three weeks ago, right before all of the problems began. I didn’t want to believe that he could be behind this.”

“Who do you think could be the one causing this?” Dean asked.

The priest lifted his head, and looked Dean in the eyes. “Andrew McBride.”

This was the same man that the police has picked as their prime suspect. The police had failed to mention that Andrew McBride had ties to the church. Were they really sure that it was a supernatural occurrence after all?

“Thank you for your time, Father.” Kari said, pulling a business card out of her jacket. “If you can think of anything else that could help us out, please let us know.”

Father Cockburn took the card, nodded quickly. “Thank you for taking the time to speak with me.”

Kari and Dean stood up from the pew, and walked out of the church. As they crossed the street, Kari said “Are you sure it was ectoplasm that you saw on the victim?”

“Yeah, that’s what it looked like to me, you saw it. What now you think it’s Andrew who’s been doing all of this?”

“Well, it’s not like it’s not possible. He does have a history of violence, and there’s just not a lot of things that are adding up right now.”

Dean sighed, shaking his head. They crawled into the front seat of the Impala. “Let’s give Sam and Heather a call, see if they’ve figured out anything.”

Dean dug through his pocket and pulled his cell phone out, selecting Sam from the list of contacts. He put the phone on speaker phone, and Sam answered the phone. 

“Hey Dean,” Sam answered.

“We talked to the priest. He’s pointing fingers to Andrew. What’d you find out?” Dean stated.

“Andrew seems to have an air-tight alibi. CCTV’s got him at work.” Sam replied.

“Ok, we’re headed back to the hotel,” Dean continued.

“Grab some food and beer on your way back,” Sam requested.

“Gotcha,” Dean said, hanging up the phone.


	14. Some Alone Time

Heather and Sam sat at a table in Sam and Dean’s room, their laptops open, searching the internet for the information that they could use to solve this case. They had been sitting there for a while, hunched over the computers, trying to find anything of value.

Heather stood up to stretch. She went to put her hands above her head, but the jacket restricted her movement. She took the jacket it off, hung it on the back of the chair, stretched her arms above her head, and sat back down to continue the research. 

Sam’s eyes had drifted to her the moment she stood up. However, when she sat back down, he realized something that he hadn’t noticed before, the large amount of tattoos covering her arms. He wasn’t a huge fan of tattoos, except for practical things, like the anti-possession symbol, but found himself incapable of averting his eyes from the ink in her skin. Heather noticed that he was staring at her.

“I never realized that you had so many tattoos,” Sam said, his eyes still locked on her.

Heather rolled her eyes. “If you are going to say that I’ve ruined my skin, or that I’m going to hate them when I’m older, just, don’t. I’ve heard it all.”

“No, no,” Sam said, sitting upright in his chair. “I really like them, I think they suit you.”

Heather’s face reddened, embarrassed for over-reacting to his comment. “Sorry, I, uh, I’m just so use to hearing people make comments about it that I just naturally do that.”

“No worries,” Sam said, smiling at her. They tried to continue to work, but Sam felt himself being drawn to her again. There was one tattoo on her skin that had him particularly entranced, a large piece on her bicep, of flowers. He couldn’t stop himself as he reached out to her arm, slowly tracing down the inked area,  
Heather was taken by surprise, chills racing down her spine. She didn’t move, but looked towards him where they locked eyes. His hand lingered on her arm.  
Suddenly, the door opened. Heather and Sam struggled to regain their composure. Dean and Kari walked through the door, carrying a bag of food and a couple of 6 packs of beer. Kari tossed the bag of food onto the table by Heather.

“Oh my god, Heather, you missed it. I was getting hit on by this guy at the liquor store. It was hilarious. He was trying so hard,” she said laughing. She looked at Heather, “Are you okay, you look surprised to see us.”  
Heather nervously laughed, “No we’re fine.” Kari looked at Heather still skeptical.

Sam looked over at Dean, who looked angry. “Dude, what’s up with you?” Sam asked.

Dean turned around. “It was not funny what happened at the liquor store. Dude crossed a line.”

Kari went over to Dean, and put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine, really, it didn’t bother me at all. I thought it was funny.” She flashed him a smile and a wink.

Dean softened, and realized that it really didn’t matter. After all Kari liked him, or at least he thought she did. He was just happy to have everyone here now.  
Heather opened the bag of food that Kari and Dean brought in as Dean passed beers out to everyone. Heather looked into the bag, and realized it was filled with nothing but cheeseburgers and fries.

“Seriously?” Heather asked. “You guys couldn’t get something that wasn’t loaded with cholesterol?”

Dean and Kari looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Heather sighed, and said, “If I eat this, someone is going to have to cut me out of this dress,” joking around. 

Sam, hearing that statement, not realizing she was joking, replied “I could do it for you.” Everyone’s eyes shot to Sam. Heather’s face turned bright red, and she placed her face in her hand, embarrassed. Dean and Kari started laughing uncontrollably, and the realization of what Sam had said sunk in. “I, uh, didn’t mean that,” he stuttered. 

“Whoa there Dexter,” Dean said to Sam. Sam shot him a look of anger that had hints of embarrassment.

“So get this,” Sam said trying to direct the attention away from himself and back to the case. “It turns out that the first murder occurred the same day that the park’s name was changed. Well, he was killed that day, just found the next.”

“We hacked into the security system at Walmart, and was able to prove that Andrew was at work during the entire night when the murder was to have occurred,” Heather continued.

“It looks like a vengeful spirit. Probably the one of the chief who had his memorial overshadowed by the new one,” Sam said. “He seems to target people who are around the area at night, by themselves.”

“So, you thinking we should stake out the area and see if anything happens?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think it would be a bad idea,” Kari said. “This way we can see if there’s any unusual activity in the area.”

The group continued to eat the food that they had brought in, in relative silence. Once finished, the girls stood up and left the room to go to theirs to change. Once the door shut, Dean turned to Sam.

“What kind of comment was that, Hannibal? Cut her out of her dress…” Dean started.

“Shut up, Dean. It wasn’t like that and you know it. It just came out,” Sam defended.

“I know what wanted to come out,” Dean said snarkily, cracking a smirk.

“Oh yeah? Don’t act like you’re all so innocent. I saw the way you looked at Kari. You ogled her the entire way to the car after she left the hotel room. You must really like her to act like that,” Sam continued.

“Oh you think so do you? I do not watch her leave every room,” Dean said, trying to defend himself.

“I didn’t say every room,” Sam said, “only the hotel room.” He cracked a smile at Dean, realizing his flub.  
Dean stopped, and tried to find something to say, but his words failed him. The only thing he could manage to muster was, “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” followed Sam. They grabbed their clothes to get changed for the stakeout.


	15. The Stakeout

The stakeout began. Dean parked the Impala a short distance from the park, where they could see the memorial but would still be out of view. 

After several hours of inactivity, Heather became restless. She was used to stakeouts but for some reason she was extremely restless.

“Hey,” she called out to the rest of the group. “Whaddya say we get outside of the car for a few. There's a spot that we can hide out and stand and stretch our legs for a bit. I can feel the cholesterol clogging my veins.” She pointed to a spot, while small, all four of them could hide.

No one protested her idea. They were all feeling cooped up as well. They climbed out of the Impala and headed over to the new hiding spot. Sam and Dean took the outside edges, and Heather and Kari on the interior, Heather next to Sam and Kari next to Dean. 

The next half hour passed by uneventfully. Kari started to feel mischievous. She decided to give Heather a little push, into Sam. The unlevel ground proved to be difficult for Heather. Her shoes slipped and she fell into Sam. Thankfully, Sam was able to react quickly enough he kept her from hitting the ground. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked her, holding onto her before helping her back to her feet.

“I'm fine,” she replied. “Apparently I have just developed an inner ear disorder,” she said, glaring at Kari who was trying to hold back her laughter. Realizing what had just transpired, Dean burst into laughter, Kari following suit.

“Haha very funny guys,” Heather said sarcastically. She looked into the distance. “Wait there's someone over there.”

Everyone's attention moved to the figure moving towards the memorial. 

Dean squinted, realizing who it was. “That's Father Chlamydia. I wonder what he's doing here.”

Kari piped in, “He said that he sometimes goes for walks to help him think.” 

Kari stepped forward to get a closer look, not realizing that there were branches on the ground. She stepped on a branch, creating an audible crack. The priest turned his head to the direction of the sound, their direction. His eyes were completely black. It looked as if Father Cockburn was a demon. 

He saw the group, and began running toward them. The group started running back to the Impala and sped away. 

Outside of the motel, the group sat in the car, stunned as to what they saw.

“We need to create a trap,” Heather said, breaking the silence. “How can we draw a devil’s trap without him realizing it?”

Dean thought for a moment, and then he remembered, they still had the knife. Ruby’s knife. “We have this knife, it’s capable of killing demons. We just need to get close enough to use it,” Dean explained.

“We need bait, someone to draw the Father to them to be able to take him out. Me or Dean should do it, because we know how to use the knife, and since the targets have always been male,” Sam said.

Dean looked to Sam. Neither of them wanted to volunteer for the role of the bait. Dean stuck out his hand in a fist, indicating they would Rock-Paper-Scissors for it. Sam followed suit. They counted to three, Dean threw scissors, and Sam threw rock, beating Dean. 

“God, every time,” Dean said. 

“Can’t help it if you always throw scissors,” Sam joked. It was settled Dean would be the bait.

“Wait, the demon saw us,” Kari added. “He will know its a trap, so we need to do something difference. Dean, you should dress up as a drifter, something that wouldn’t be recognizable as you.”

“Good idea,” Heather said, agreeing with Kari. 

“Tomorrow night, we hunt.”


	16. Chapter 16

The next day passed by uneventfully, the group waited in anticipated for the hunt that would transpire that night. Everyone was a little nervous, as they hadn’t hunted with each other. The research was the easy part, this was the difficult part.

Midnight rolled around and the group headed back to the park. Dean took his place, dressed as a drifter, by a bench near the memorial. Heather, Kari, and Sam hung back, hiding in the shadows, ready to pounce if something went wrong.

Not more than 10 minutes had passed when Father Cockburn appeared. He saw Dean immediately, and approached him. Without a word, the priest attempted to grab Dean and pull him back to the church property. Dean, without hesitation, pulled the knife from his coat and plunged it deep into the priest. But something was wrong, this didn’t work. The priest was still standing, and still fighting Dean.

“It’s not a demon,” Dean shouted. “It’s a ghost!” 

Kari jumped immediately to her feet and sprinted to Dean, hoping to help Dean as best as she could. “The chief is buried at Highland Cemetery. Get there and salt and burn him!” Kari shouted as she ran.

Heather and Sam sprang into action and hopped into the Impala and drove away. Highland cemetery was just a couple of minutes away. Sam sped the entire way, trying to reach the cemetery as quickly they could. They reached the gates, pulled the tools they needed out of the trunk, and began running into the cemetery to find the grave of the chief.

Meanwhile, Dean and Kari tried to hold off the possessed priest, trying to keep him from escaping, but not letting them hurt them. Dean tried to charge at it, but the ghost managed to easily fling Dean away, hurling him to the ground. While Dean was slowly getting up, the priest focused on Kari, charging toward her. She had an iron crowbar with her, so she tried to use that to at least deflect the priest for a moment. That failed, and she too was flung near Dean. The two struggled to get up as the priest approached them.

Heather and Sam got the grave dug up in record time. They quickly dumped salt and gasoline onto the bones and tossed a match in, watching the bones become engulfed in the flames. They picked up everything and hurried back to the Impala, anxious to get back to Kari and Dean. They returned to the park and found that Dean and Kari were still fighting the ghost, which they couldn’t understand why, but then they realized something.

“Sam, the head of the chief is in the memorial! That’s why it didn’t work. We need to get it broken open and get that skull burned.” Heather called out, running full speed to the memorial. Sam hurried to grab what they needed to complete the salt and burn.  
“Dean, Kari, can you keep holding him off?” Sam asked.

“Yep, just hurry your asses up,” said Dean, groaning as he stood back up on his feet.

Heather was hard at work trying to get the monument broken apart. Her efforts seemed fruitless. She then saw the crowbar that had been flung from Kari’s hand, and ran to grab it.

Kari struggled back to her feet, to charge back at the ghost. She needed to keep his attention away from the memorial.

Heather found a weak spot in the memorial and stuck the end of the crowbar into it, using her weight to leverage the memorial apart. The memorial split open, and Sam quickly rifled through the debris to find the fully intact skull. He dumped salt and gasoline and quickly lit it on fire. Everyone turned towards the priest. Flames emitted from the ghost, indicating that they had finally rid the priest of the ghost.

The priest stood there in shock, unsure of what happened. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest where the knife had entered him. His mouth was agape, unable to comprehend what had happened to him. He fell on the ground, succumbing to his to his wounds.

Sam looked over to Dean and Kari, who looked to be barely standing on their feet. “You guys okay?”

“Never better,” Dean said, “Now let’s get our stuff and get the hell out of dodge.” 

Everyone crawled into the Impala, headed back to the hotel, to head back to the bunker.

The drive back to the bunker was quiet, too quiet after what had just gone down. Dean concentrated on the road, with Kari up in the front seat next to him, Sam and Heather in the backseat.

Sam was concerned about how quiet everyone was. He looked over at Heather, who was staring out the window. A single tear fell from her right eye.

Sam leaned over, and grabbed Heather by the shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked her. She turned her head. It became obvious that she had been crying for a while. 

Heather looked away from Sam. “That was the first person we’ve ever lost. We’ve had some close calls, but we always managed to save them.” She looked back at Sam, the tears now flowing clearly down her face.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said softly. “You guys did everything you could. As much as we want to, we can’t save everyone, and while it hurts, and trust me, I’ve thought the exact same thing, we still managed to save countless others from having the same fate.”

Dean looked over at Kari, concern filling his face. Kari, realizing that Dean was looking at her, turned her head to look at him. Dean saw the glassiness of her eyes, indicating that she too was extremely upset about this. Not sure what to say, he reacted in the only way he knew how, he reached his hand out for hers, wrapping his fingers through hers. He looked back at her and smiled, lightly squeezing her hand to show that he was there for her.

Sam reached out to Heather, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him, wrapping her in his arms. He just held her, his warmth reassuring her. The rest of the ride back to the bunker seemed to go by much more quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea behind it really being a ghost took a little bit of artistic leeway here. In our own research, we found that in some cases ghosts can manifest with black eyes when possessing a human, so we thought this would be a fun idea to play with!


	17. An Unexpected Visitor

After the long drive, they finally arrived back at the bunker. Dean pulled into the garage. He shut off the engine and everyone crawled out of the car stretching and stiff from the long drive. Dean walked back to the trunk, Sam following, with the girls in the back to grab their bags and head and into the bunker.

Dean was leaning over slightly reaching into the trunk. Heather saw this as the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Kari for making her fall in the stakeout. She quickly grabbed Kari’s hand, and moved it towards Dean’s ass. Kari didn’t have time to react to pull her hand away. As soon as Kari’s hand connected with Dean’s ass, reflexes set in and Kari unwittingly grabbed Dean’s ass.

Dean stood up sharply and shouted, “Hands above the waist, buddy!” as he turned around. Kari’s face turned 50 shades of red.

Heather began laughing, with Sam following suit, because he saw everything happen. 

Kari’s eyes shot daggers at Heather. “I am going to kill you. Literally kill you.”

Dean, now realizing what had happened, started chuckling realizing that it was a joke, however, Dean wasn’t averse to it. He looked at Kari, and winked, a smirk growing over his face. 

Kari couldn't believe his reaction. Her knees became weak, stumbling slightly as she approached the trunk to pull out her bag. Heather and Sam continued laughing, having to use each other to hold themselves upright. They managed to compose themselves, grabbed their bags, and headed into the bunker.

The group walked into the bunker bags in hand, and found the lights on in the main room. They saw Bobby, but there was someone else there with him. They walked into the room, Bobby nodded his head indicating to the other man that they had arrived.  
The man stood up, and in a British accent said “Hello boys, and well well well hello ladies,” walking towards Heather and Kari. 

“What do you want, Crowley?” Dean questioned. 

“My my my a wee bit testy after the long drive aren't we? Bobby said you two picked up some new traveling companions, but failed to mention how gorgeous they were.” 

Crowley walked up to Kari, took her hand and kissed it. “The name’s Crowley, and who might you be?”

“My name is Kari, and this is my sister, Heather,” Kari said, blushing slightly. Jealousy began to fill Dean’s face. 

Crowley dropped Kari's hand and turned his attention toward the boys. “I'm looking for your angel, Castiel. He told me he had a lead on Lucifer and haven't heard from him since. I thought he might be with you two.”

“So you're an angel, too?” Heather asked. 

“No, no my dear. I'm the king of hell,” Crowley replied.

Kari and Heather dropped their bags, attempting to lunge at him. Sam and Dean grabbed them holding them back. 

“Let me go,” Kari told Dean. “It's douchebags like him that caused my sister to get possessed.”

Crowley walked over in front of Kari. “Well well squirrel. Looks like you got yourself a feisty one.” He walked away, and turned his back. “I'd best be on my way. Moose, squirrel, I'll be in touch.” In an instant he was gone.

Sam and Dean released their holds on Kari and Heather, who turned back to them.

“What the hell was that?” Heather demanded. “You're friends with the king of hell? I thought demons were the enemy?” Her eyes glowed with fury.

Kari stepped away from Dean. “I thought we could trust you guys, and then it turns out that you guys work with the very thing we've been working to get rid of? It it,” Kari grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. Heather picked up hers and left as well.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused as to what just happened. They looked to Bobby for guidance.

Bobby looked at the boys and shook his head. “You can't blame them for being mad. Give them some time to cool down. Talk to them in the morning. You two were the same too. Thought hunting was black and white.”

Sam and Dean resigned to the fact that there was nothing they would be able to do tonight and headed back to their rooms.

Once they left the room, Bobby shook his head and mumbled, “idjits.”


	18. A Fight and a Make-up

The rest of the night went painfully slow for everyone. By the time morning broke, Sam and Dean were itching to talk to the girls.

Sam walked out of his room, and could hear music blasting from Heather’s room. He knew she had to be awake. He walked down to the hall and and approached her door? He took a couple of deep breaths and finally mustered the courage to knock on the door. He raised his fist to the door, and locked softly. “Heather?” He called.

The music suddenly stopped. He didn't hear her come to the door. Was he supposed to just go in? He thought for a second, and then opened up the door. Heather was standing behind the desk, her back to the door. Sam slowly entered the room, and then called out, “Heather?” Heather quickly spun around.

“Jesus Christ man, don't you knock?” Heather called out to him, her hand on her chest from the shock. 

“I, uh, thought you had heard me,” Sam said, gesturing to the door, “I knocked and then heard the music go off.”

“So you just assumed I had heard you and you came in?” Heather replied, walking towards him, her arms crossed under her breasts.

“I'm sorry, I uh, just never realized how short you were.” Sam said attempting to change the subject.

Heather rolled her eyes. “Yes I'm short okay? I wear heels most of the time,” moving her head in the direction of her shoes, a pair of black boots with a 3 inch heel.

Sam towered over her by an entire foot. He couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked, especially when flustered about her height.

Sam moved over towards the bed and sat down, and gestured for Heather to sit down next to him. She relented and sat down on the bed next to him.

“I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, about the whole Crowley thing. He's helped us out a bunch in the past,” Sam started.

“And that's supposed to make me feel better?” Heather asked. “One of those things possessed me!”

“I know, and not all of them are just out there to hurt you. We started working with Crowley to get Lucifer back in the cage. We figured if we helped him, he could go back to being king of hell and be out of our hair,” Sam continued. “I promise though, I will never let a demon hurt you again.” Sam looked at Heather and smiled. She looked him in the eyes and smiled back. “So, we good?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I think we are,” Heather replied. They stood up and Sam took Heather into his arms. He held her there for a moment, and released her slightly, enough where she should could look up and stare directly into his eyes.

Sam found himself entranced by her emerald eyes again. He leaned down, his lips just grazing hers, before they connected into a soft kiss. The electricity flowed through Heather, lifting her hand up and running it through Sam’s hair. Their lips parted turned into smiles, as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

Heather stepped away. “I should go talk to Kari.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. Heather hurried back over to him, and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room. Sam stood there, a smile growing over his face.

Heather headed towards the kitchen. She knew that’s where Kari had to be. Whenever she gets angry, she compulsively washes every dish in the house. After last night’s little bombshell, she had to have been just as angry as Heather was.  
Heather walked into the kitchen and found Kari in front of the sink. Kari was furiously scrubbing the dishes in the sink. Heather went up to her. “Kari,” Heather said. 

Kari turned her head towards Heather, her eyes slightly glassy. “If you don’t mind, I’d just rather be alone right now. I’m not mad at you, I just, I just need some more time to think.” Kari said, turning her head back towards the sink.

Heather nodded, and left the kitchen. As she left the kitchen and walked down the hall, she was stopped by Dean. “Hey, have you seen Kari?” he asked Heather.

“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen,” Heather said, pointing back towards the kitchen. “I’m going to warn you, she’s mad. Really mad.” She walked back to head towards the library.

Dean breathed in deeply, and started walking to the kitchen, slightly nervous about the encounter that was pending. 

Dean walked into the kitchen and saw Kari standing in front of the sink, every dish in every cabinet strewn about the counters. He went and sat at the table.

“Listen, Kari, I,” he started. Kari whipped around, anger building threw her face. “I know you’re mad at me, at us, but come sit down and let’s talk about this,” he said, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

Kari put her dishrag down, sighed, and walked over to the table, taking the place directly across from Dean. She crossed her arms, and waited for his explanation.

Dean started to stutter. This wasn’t his strong suit. No chick flick moments, he thought to himself. “I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry that I didn’t tell you about Crowley,” he started to explain. “We need his help to get Lucifer in the cage, and that’s it. It’s nothing more than that, I promise.” 

Kari looked at him, tilted her head slightly towards the side. “Really, I’m supposed to believe you?” she retorted. 

“Scouts honor,” he said, raising two fingers. “And as a gesture of good faith, I’ll even let you grab my ass again,” he said winking.

Kari tilted her head back in laughter. “Fine,” she said. 

The two of them stood up, Kari sauntered over to Dean and draped her arms around his neck and Dean responded by placing his hands around her waist, pulling her towards him. “I can think of something that I’d rather have,” Kari said. Dean leaned in, to kiss her.

Suddenly Bobby burst into the kitchen, saying “Am I interrupting something here?” Kari spun around, her face turning red. Dean stood there and chuckled lightly. Bobby, realizing what had almost just occurred, exclaimed, “Balls.”

Later that evening, the group had dinner at the small table in the kitchen, Heather and Sam on one side of the table, and Kari and Dean at the other, with Bobby sitting at the head of the table. A long silence fell over the dinner, with everyone eating silently.

“So,” Bobby said, piercing the silence, “anything new? Do anything fun?” he asked, directing his gaze at Kari and Dean.

Dean, never missing a beat, responded back, “Yeah, we played dominos.” 

Bobby retorted back, “Are you sure it wasn’t tonsil hockey?”

Kari choked on the beer she was drinking. Heather and Sam began to snicker. They quickly quieted down, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

A bit more time past, and Dean reached his hand under the table, and grabbed Kari’s knee. Kari, who was not expecting this, kicked her knee out, connecting squarely with Heather’s shin.

“Ow!” Heather cried out. “What’d you do that for?” she exclaimed, reaching down to rub her shin.

“I am so sorry,” Kari said sincerely. “I don’t know what came over me,” she continued, shooting a look at Dean out of the corner of her eye. Dean chuckled lightly as he took a drink of his beer.

Sam sat there, thoughts racing through his mind. He didn’t know what came over him. He reached down under the table, and placed his hand on Heather’s thigh, and moved slowly up it. They looked at each other in the corners of their eyes.  
“Sam!” Bobby called out suddenly.

Heather and Sam jumped. 

“Get me another beer,” Bobby followed.

As Sam stood up to get the beer, Kari and Dean began to chuckle. They knew why Heather and Sam had jumped.

Sam returned to the table and sat back down, handing the beer to Bobby. The rest of the meal, the pairs snuck glances at each other, but avoided any touching. After dinner finished, they headed to bed, eager to start looking for a new hunt to head out to.


	19. The Long Road to Cortez

Heather and Kari walked into the library, Heather carrying a cup of coffee, came in and sat down by the boys, who were scouring the internet for any sign of a hunt. 

“Any sign of a hunt?” Kari asked, looking over Dean’s shoulder on the computer.

“Yeah, maybe. I was looking around, and it seems to be that there are some weird deaths following this, rodeo group, or something. They’ve had a lot of the rodeo, people, just disappear.” Dean said, unsure of the correct terms to use for this sort of thing.

Kari sat back in her chair, her face drifting away. Heather and Sam were in agreement. This sounded funny, it had to be a case.

“Does it say what rodeo group it is?” Kari asked.

“Uh,” Dean said, reading through the article, his eyes drifting back and forth as he read through the lines. “Looks like it’s the PRCA.”

Kari’s face went white. “You think you three can handle this one? I should probably sit it out.”

“What?” Dean said, “No, you need to come with us.”

Kari looked to Heather. Heather knew Kari’s reservations over this.

“You know, maybe she should..” Heather started.

“No!,” Dean interjected. “She’s coming with us.” He looked to Kari, silently pleading with his eyes.

Kari leaned her head down, and sighed. “Fine,” she stated. “I’ll go.”

Dean smiled. “Looks like the next stop is in Cortez, Colorado. If we shag ass we can make it there by tonight.”

“Alright then, everyone get your bags, let’s head out,” Sam said, standing up. 

Heather and Kari let the boys leave the room first. “Are you sure you can handle this?” Heather asked Kari, grabbing onto her arm.

Kari nodded and looked at Heather. “I’m sure. I’ll be fine.”

The majority of the long ride to Cortez was uneventful. The group stopped for fuel and provisions in Cheyenne Wells, Colorado, a small town on the border of Kansas. Sam and Dean handled fueling the Impala and sent Heather and Kari in to grab some snacks.   
Heather and Kari quickly made their way through the convenience store. They walked back out with a grocery bag full of food and drinks and crawled back into the Impala. Sam and Dean quickly crawled back into the Impala and they sped away.

About an hour after leaving Cheyenne Wells, Kari began rifling around to find some of the beef jerky she had bought. She finally finds the package, but it’s empty. She held it up and looked to Dean. “Did you eat all of this?” she asked him.

“I don’t know what did if I didn’t,” he snickered to himself.

Kari rolled her eyes at him. She turned around in the seat and reached back to the bag of jerky sitting on the seat by Heather. “Hey give me some of that,” she told Heather.

Kari managed to grab the bag before Heather was able to react.

“Hey asshole!” Heather shouted after her, lurching forward in her seat. “That’s mine!” She reached out and grabbed on to the bag that Kari had in her hands. Heather tried to pull the bag back from Kari, but Kari wasn’t releasing her grip. Dean found his gaze drifting from the road, to Kari who was leaning over the bench seat of the impala. Sam quickly moved forward to try to interfere, wrapping his arms around Heather’s waist to pull her back. Dean saw Sam move forward to grab Heather.

“Sam!” Dean called out “Don’t interfere. Chick fights are hot.” Dean started to smile. 

Kari was able to pull the bag from Heather’s grip and turned around and sat back down. She pulled a piece of the jerky out of the bag, and looked directly at Heather as she started to eat it, giving her a sly smirk.

The next hours to Cortez went by uneventfully, and the group finally pulled into town after dark. Dean drove around the town, looking for a motel that had a vacancy. After passing by several motels, he finally found one that said “Vacancy” in neon red letters. He quickly pulled into the motel, and Sam hopped out to go get some rooms.

Silence filled the impala. Everyone was exhausted. This was quite the long trip to make in one day. Dean leaned his head back against the backrest of the Impala’s front seat. 

Sam walked up to the driver’s side window, and knocked on the window. Dean shot up and forward. Sam motioned for Dean to roll down the window. Sam leaned over into the window and handed Dean a singular key. Dean looked at Sam in confusion. Why did Sam only hand over one key?

“Is this some sort of joke?” he asked Sam.


	20. Not Enough Rooms at the Inn

Sam shook his head. “Nope. Only room available in town because of the rodeo. It’s got 2 queens if that makes you feel any better.”

“No it does not,” Dean replied  
.  
“I don’t know what the big deal is. At least we have a room and all four of us aren’t trying to sleep in the Impala all night,” Sam responded.

Dean relented. “Which room?”

Sam crawled back into the backseat of the Impala. “7,” he replied. Dean drove the Impala over to the parking spot directly in front of room 7. 

Everyone climbed out of the Impala, and grabbed their bags from the trunk. As they were walking into the room, Heather’s stomach began to growl. “We got any food left over from the drive?” she asked.

“Umm. I don’t think so,” Sam replied. “We can go grab all of us something to eat. I’m sure we could all use some real food instead of this gas station stuff.” He gestured at Dean. 

“Yeah, good idea. We’ll be back here in a few,” Dean said. They walked out the door and hopped in the Impala and drove away.

Heather and Kari set their bags up on the bed and started to pull out their laptops to do some research. Heather walked over to the small table and set her laptop on the table. She lowered her head slightly, and began to speak. “Are you sure you are okay with this? I mean, we haven’t really done anything with rodeos, or the PRCA, since, you know.”

Kari turned, and walked towards Heather. “I’m fine,” Kari responded to Heather. “I’m over Tucker. I feel like I’m finally healed and that I can move on with my life.”

Heather went and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m really happy to hear that, but the whole thing that went down between you and Tucker was my fault, I just--”

“Don’t you dare say another word. It isn’t your fault. I would never choose a man who made me choose between him and my sister. You say anything else about feeling guilty, I will kick your ass back to Lebanon.”

Kari and Heather laughed. “But seriously, I’m okay. I’m moving on with my life. I mean, Dean,” Kari cut herself off, not realizing what she had started.

“I knew you liked Dean, but I didn’t realize how much you liked him I guess,” Heather replied.

“I mean, we almost kissed in the kitchen yesterday, when he came to apologize,” Kari said, starting to blush.

“Oh my god, you rebel!” Heather joked, slapping Kari on the shoulder.

They laughed. Kari pulled her laptop out of her bag and sat down it down across from where Heather had set hers. Heather joined her at the table, and they began doing some research on activity that had been occurring in this rodeo association.   
About 15 minutes later, Sam and Dean returned to the hotel room with food and some drinks. Heather and Kari closed up their laptops and moved them off the side to make room for the food that Sam and Dean have brought back. Sam pulled out salads for him and Heather, and Dean pulled out burgers for him and Kari. Sam had to fight to get Dean to stop at a place that had this kind of food. He couldn’t bring back something like last time. He had embarrassed himself and was not going to let that happen again.  
Heather looked up at Sam, and was clearly very happy that she had something she enjoys to eat in front of her. Sam shot her back a smile, proud that he was able to make her so happy.

They sat down at the table with them and began eating.

“Find anything out in your research?” Dean asked before biting down into his burger.

“Yeah, I think so. Details are slim, but it seems like the victims would go missing for about a day, and then would show back up but something wouldn't be right, they wouldn't be the same. At practices or dealing with anything rodeo related, they would be pretty inept. Finally, they'd find the body a day later, with suspicious wounds: throat slashed, head bashed in, about anything you could possibly think of.” Heather explained.

“So, any signs of anything paranormal, anything like that?” Sam asked.

“We aren’t sure,” Kari said. “Information is really vague. We haven’t had much luck in finding anything. The group is keeping everything pretty hush hush. They officially haven’t even given a list of the victims’ names. All we know is that something is going on, and they are trying to cover it up.”

“Huh,” Dean said. “I wonder who we can talk to, to try to figure this out.”

“The tour director, and the medical tent. These guys would have been the ones to see something going on,” Kari said, her knowledge about the PRCA starting to shine.

“We will hit them up in the morning. Kari, you and I will take the medical tent, and Sam, you and Heather go hit up the tour director. Maybe they will be a bit more forthcoming with some federal agents,” Dean said.

The rest of the meal went by silently. Everyone began to wonder how the sleeping arrangements were going to be. No one said a word, because no one wanted to be the first to approach the subject. Heather and Kari were pretty open to whatever needed to be. They partially expected that they would share a bed.

Dean and Sam, however, had conflicting thoughts running through their minds. They knew for a fact that the two of them, two men who were both over 6 feet tall, couldn’t fit together in a queen size bed. Logistically, it just wasn’t going to work.   
Once the meal was completed, Heather and Kari announced that they were going to take a quick walk before bed. Sam, stood up, thinking that a walk could be in his best interest. Dean reached up and grabbed Sam’s arm, forcing him back down.  
“We’re going to stay here and do some research of our own. See if there’s anything you guys missed.”

Heather looked offended. She didn’t like when someone questioned her research like that. But she took a deep breath, and walked out the door with Kari.

“We need to talk about this sleeping situation,” Dean said. “I am not sharing a bed with you.”

“Dean, we need to just not fight about this. Let the girls have one bed, us take the other,” Sam said, trying to play the role of the gentleman.

“Dude, the two of us aren’t going to fit in that bed. There’s no way,” Dean said unrelenting.

“If you are going to act like a child, I’ll just sleep on the floor then,” Sam said, trying not to raise his voice to Dean. Dean can be hard headed and stubborn.

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Fine, you win. But you stay on your side of the bed.”

They started doing some work on the computers as Heather and Kari walked in. Heather sat down by Sam and they started working together on some of the research. Kari rifled through her bag and grabbed out her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

A few minutes later, Kari walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas, a pair of shorts and a form fitting wife beater style tank top. She realized she got first choice of beds. So she hurried up and plopped down on a bed, curling up under the covers.   
Heather grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom next. She was exhausted after a long day inside that car.

Dean, seeing his chance, hopped onto the bed with Kari. He propped himself up against the pillows and stuck his arms behind his head, shooting a smirk over at Sam.

Heather walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of plaid shorts with a matching plaid top. She saw Kari laying in one bed, with Dean lying on the same bed. Sighing, Heather looked over at Sam, and called out “I call right side.”  
Sam was speechless. He was distracted by her in her pajamas. He didn’t quite know what to say.

Dean looked over at Sam, “See Sammy, she doesn’t care,” smiling at him. Sam clenched his jaw, irritated with Dean. Heather crawled into the other bed, on the right side, just like she had called.

Dean stood up off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Walking there, he realized he didn’t have any pajama bottoms, just his boxers. He started to get nervous. He didn’t think that through before suggesting the sleep arrangements. He walked into the bathroom, took off his boots. He took off his over shirt, just leaving a crew necked t-shirt. He hesitated when reaching to his belt, but finally unbuckled it and dropped his pants to the floor. He gathered up his clothes and walked out the door. Sam was still at the computer and the girls were already in each of the beds. Dean kept his clothes to his chest as he walked to his bag and tossed the clothes on the top. He turned around and saw Kari looking at him and then, something changed. He started to not care, he stood up a little straighter, his chest puffing out slightly. He walked over to the bed and crawled in next to Kari, laying on his stomach. 

Sam shut the laptop and started to get ready for bed himself. He was a little bit nervous about this. After their kiss, he wasn’t sure what his feelings were yet. He liked her, but he wasn’t sure if he was quite ready for this yet. He wanted to take things slow, because sometimes, he couldn’t tell if she liked him or not. He grabbed his pajama bottoms and headed to the bathroom to change. He changed quickly and headed out to go crawl into bed. He dropped his clothes off at his bag, and took a deep breath. He walked over to the bed and crawled into the bed next to Heather. He struggled for a moment, trying to make sure that he didn’t move onto her side of the bed. He could hear Dean and Kari snickering over in the other bed. 

“Sam, do you need more room?” Heather asked him. “You can move closer.”

He carefully moved closer to her.

Dean and Kari continued to snicker at what had transpired across the room. Dean still laid on his stomach, with his head turned to Kari. Kari was lying on her back, her head turned towards Dean. She smiled at him. Suddenly, he reached out with his arm, to push the hair out of Kari’s face. Her smile grew a bit larger as he cupped the side of her face with his hand. He left it there for a moment. As he went to pull back his hand, Kari reached her hand up, grabbing his. Their fingers interlocked as they laid there.  
Soon, everyone drifted into sleep.

Dean drifted in and out of sleep for the first few hours. He looked over at Kari who was sleeping soundly. She shifted slightly, and moaned. Dean, out of instinct, grabbed her and gently pulled her close to him, careful not to wake her. He held her to him, and fell back to sleep.

Morning came quickly for Sam. He was used to waking earlier than Dean, he was more of a morning person. The morning light dully lit the room. Sam noticed something a little odd at first, the smell of chamomile filling his nose. He then realized his face was buried in her long blonde hair. His disorientation started to fade, and he realized that he had been sleeping against Heather, his chest into her back, his arm draped over her. This morning, he decided, he could sleep in a bit longer, and pulled Heather closer to him, smiling as he closed his eyes to fall back asleep. 

Dean and Kari lay there sleeping, faces to each other, their limbs intertwined together. Suddenly, a large slam awoke the two from their slumber. Instead of looking to where the noise had been coming from, they looked at each other and smiled.   
“Ahem,” Kari and Dean lifted their heads to find Heather and Sam fully dressed, coffee in hand. “Sleep well?” Sam asked.

Dean turned over, and looked at Sam and Heather. “I was until Godzilla started stomping around.”

“Get up,” Sam called to Dean. “We need to get going.” 

“Yeah,” Dean said.

Heather looked at Kari, chuckling to herself and shaking her head. Kari dropped her head back down to the pillow and smiled.

Kari was the last one to finish getting ready. The remainder of the group, dressed in their suits, sat at the small table waiting on Kari. When Kari approached the rest of the group, she sat down on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on. Once on, she stood up, looked to the rest of the group indicating she was ready to go. Heather sat there, and went to stand up. She looked at Kari. “Thanks for taking so long. I drank your coffee,” Heather said as she walked out the door. Kari scoffed and shook her head, and followed Heather out the door.


	21. A Visit to the PRCA

They arrived at the fairgrounds where the rodeo was taking place. The group looked out of place, in their suit jackets and pants and the boys in ties. It felt like the attention of the crowd was on them. Heather and Sam split off one way, and Dean and Kari in another. 

Dean and Kari headed over to the medical tent. If any weird injuries had been popping up, they would have been the first to know, and would have been the first ones to have found the bodies. 

They walked into the tent with the word “Medical” hanging over the entrance. They looked in and saw a man in his early 30’s sitting on a rolling stool as he bandaged the foot of one of the cowboys. Dean cleared his throat to gain the attention of the doctor. The doctor turned his head, slightly irritated that he has been interrupted. 

“In a minute,” the doctor called out, returning his attention to bandaging the foot. It seemed as if the doctor was intentionally taking longer to bandage the foot, because he had been interrupted. Kari and Dean seemed to stand there for nearly 10 minutes before the doctor turned his attention to them.

The doctor stood up and walked over to Kari and Dean, wiping his hands on a towel. “I’m Dale, the camp doctor. Who might you guys be?” 

Dean and Kari reached into their pockets and pulled out their badges. “I’m Agent Gibson and this is Agent Glover,” Dean said, moving his badge over to the doctor. “We are looking into the disappearance of some of the cowboys that has taken place. Have you seen anything that could be considered suspicious?”

“Yeah, now that you say it, I have seen a few interesting things at some of our other stops. We found some, puddles, well, I don’t know if you could really call them puddles or not. They were like goop, but it looked like human skin, but not.”

Kari looked to Dean, she had never heard of anything like this before. She nudged Dean with her elbow to prompt Dean to ask another question.

“In any of this goop, did you see anything else that might have identified it?” Dean questioned.

“Well, there was one of them that we found back in Wichita. One of the bull riders had been missing for a few days. I stumbled upon the goop lying near one of the trailers, and I could have sworn it was liquified human, with some remnants of the skin remaining. The thing I remember the most clearly was the missing bull rider had a tattoo of a horseshoe on his arm. It hit me, in this puddle of what looked human, I saw a piece of skin, with this exact tattoo lying in that pile.”

Kari tried to hide her shock but was failing. Dean could see this. He knew what they had to be dealing with: a shapeshifter. He’d had his run-ins with them before, and he knew that when they were around, it wasn’t good news.

Dean lightly grabbed the back of Kari’s arm, giving a slight reassuring squeeze. He was letting her know that he knew what was going on.

“Well Doctor,” Dean said “I think we’ve got all the information we need. If we do happen to need something else, we will check back in.”

The doctor nodded and Kari and Dean turned around to walk back towards the Impala. Once they left the medical tent and got a few yards away when Kari stopped and nudged Dean’s arm to stop him. 

“You want to tell me what you think this thing is?” Kari shot at him.

Dean grabbed Kari’s arm and started pulling her away from the tent. “I’ll explain everything back at the Impala.”

Heather and Sam wandered around the grounds for a bit. They were having some issues finding the tour director. They had asked several people around the grounds but everyone seemed to direct them around in circles. Heather started to get irritated. Finally, they found a large fifth wheel trailer emblazoned with the words “Tour Director.” They had finally found what they needed.

Sam stepped up onto the steps attached to the side of the trailer and knocked on the door. He stepped off, ensuring that Heather could see as well. An older man, in his late 50’s with greying brown hair opened the door. He swung the door open violently. Heather jumped as the door of the trailer swung against the side. Heather tried to quickly gain her composure as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge.

“I’m Agent Padget and this is Agent Tuck,” Heather said, gesturing her head towards Sam. 

“We’re here to talk with you about the disappearances of some of the members of the rodeo,” Sam explained, sticking his badge back into the interior of his suit jacket.

“Yes, yes, of course,” the tour director said, stepping back to allow them to enter the trailer. “I’m Keith Sayers, the director of the PRCA. Please have a seat,” He said gesturing to his right, where a couch and two chairs was residing. Sam and Heather took a seat on the couch, and Keith took his place in a chair close by.

“So what can you tell us about what has been going on here?” Sam asked, leaning in slightly.

“Well, if you guys are here, I’m sure you’ve heard, we’ve had some people go missing. Some close to them would notice them starting them acting funny,” Keith started.

“What do you mean by, funny?” Heather asked.

“Funny, meaning they didn’t have their same personality. They seemed enough like the same person, like they knew who everyone was, but something was just...off. We didn’t know what was going on. Some of us thought it was probably alcohol related because of the stress, but a few days later they would go missing for good,”

“Is there anyone who has been acting like this lately?” Heather asked Keith.

“Yes, one guy, one of our ropers. His name is Victor. He normally hangs out around arena,” Keith continued on.

“Did you guys notice any cold spots, any weird smells, anything like that?” Sam questioned.

“Um...there was one thing that was really weird. I was looking over some of the CCTV footage from around when those individuals went missing. Every person that went missing, when they looked at the camera, their eyes were different. They looked like a cat’s eye, you know, how it looks like they are flaring really bright. I thought it was odd, but I didn’t say anything.”

“Do you have any of this footage that we can take a look at?” Heather asked, confused as to what he just described. 

“Yeah, actually, I took a picture on my phone, because it was so hard to believe,” Keith said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He turned it on and found the picture and passed the phone over to Heather and Sam.

Heather looked, and wasn’t sure what to think. Sam clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. He’s seen this before. He stood up quickly. “Thank you for your time Keith. If we need anything else, we will be in contact,” Sam said. He motioned for Heather to leave. 

He left the trailer quickly, and started walking towards the Impala. Heather struggled to keep up with his long stride. “Sam, slow down!” She called out. Sam shortened his gait so Heather could rush to his side. “What’s the deal? You rushed out of there like you had been spooked.”

“I think I know what this is,” Sam said. “Dean and I have dealt with them before, many times. I think it’s a shapeshifter. I’ll explain more when we get back to the others.”

Sam and Heather reached the Impala and found Dean and Kari leaning against the side, waiting for them. Dean pushed off the Impala and stood up. “What’s the word?” Dean asked.

“So get this, I think it’s a shapeshifter,” Sam said.

“I got the same impression from Doogie Howser over there. He’s saying they keep finding the remains of the shift all over the place,” Dean added.

“It has to be a shifter then. The director showed us a picture that he took off of one of the cameras. Glowing eyes. It’s the only thing I could think of,” Sam continued.

Heather and Kari just looked at each other. They’d never heard of shapeshifters before. They looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. It became clear neither Sam or Dean had explained to them just quite what a shapeshifter was.

“If that’s the case,” Kari said, interjecting into the conversation, “then how do we kill it?” 

“Silver bullet. Right to the heart,” Dean explained, putting a finger over his heart.

“So like a werewolf then,” Heather said.

“Yeah, a bit trickier than werewolves. They can change at will. These ones might take a while to change, but they just change into anyone that they see or touch,” Sam continued.

“These guys are wiley bastards,” Dean said. “We’ve hunted them several times and they’ve always caused us problems.”

“Well, how do we tell when it’s a shifter or not?” Kari asked.

“Their eyes will reflect, kind of like a lens flare. Or if you can get close enough, a cut with a silver knife will let you know for sure,” Sam said. “We’ll have to wait until tonight to do this.”

“Well,” Heather said, looking down at her watch, “Bar anyone?”

Dean smirked, “Alright, let’s go change and get going.”


	22. Do Not Mess with Heather

They headed back to the hotel. Everyone piled into the small hotel room. Dean and Sam changed first, putting on simple western style buttons downs tucked into their jeans and walked out to hang out by the Impala while the girls finished getting ready. Dean walked over and popped the trunk to the Impala. He pulled out a poncho and cowboy hat. He threw on the poncho and then the hat and walked over by Sam.

“Dude, no,” Sam said.

“Dude, yes,” Dean said. 

“You don’t remember how well this poncho went over back in Sundance?” Sam shot at him, scoffing. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just see what the girls think,” Dean said. 

The door to the hotel room swung open and Heather walked out, dressed in a purple plaid button down shirt. She stepped over the threshold of the door and Kari came running after her, a pair of cowboy boots in her hands. “Heather, you forgot your boots!” she called out.

Heather stopped, and closed her eyes, and turned around to Kari, “Can I just wear my normal shoes, please?”

“No, these are what you need,” Kari said, pushing the boots into Heather’s chest, forcing her to grab them.  
Heather threw her head back and sighed and walked back into the hotel room to put on her boots. Kari stepped outside of the hotel room, wearing a blue plaid shirt, with a baseball hat on her head, her hair braided off to the side. She looked towards the boys, who were near the Impala, but Dean caught her eye in the poncho and cowboy hat. She stepped over towards Dean, who puffed his chest out, proud of his outfit. 

Kari giggled, “Dean, you look adorable,” she started, “but if you want to blend in you gotta lose the poncho. The hat is okay.”

Sam looked over at Dean, silently saying I-told-you-so with his eyes, and Dean removed the poncho and put it back in the trunk of the Impala.

The door to the hotel room slammed, and everyone turned around to see Heather walking out. She walked up to the group, slightly irritated still over the shoes situation. Dean looked down at her, not realizing she was quite that short. Dean started to chuckle.

“Are you here to lead us to the shire?” Dean asked Heather, who was clearly not amused by his joke. Kari’s hand covered her mouth, trying in vain not to laugh. 

Heather crossed her arms over her chest, and tilted her head to the side, glaring at Dean. “Save your breath. You’ll need it to blow up your date,” Heather retorted and walked around the Impala, crawling in the back seat and slamming the door. Sam burst into laughter, unable to contain himself as he got in the back seat of the Impala.

Dean stood there for a moment, slightly taken back, and said, “No, you save your breath.”

Kari walked over to Dean and placed her hand on his shoulder, “Word of advice, no short jokes.” She walked to the passenger side and climbed in.

Dean shook his head, and muttered, “Yeah,” before he crawled into the car and they drove away. 

They headed to the closest bar, which was about a mile away from the hotel. They crawled out and headed into the bar. They found a small table with four chairs tucked away in the corner of the bar and headed that way. The bar wasn’t very crowded, but seemed to be filled with the regulars. Heather spotted a pool table out of the corner of her eye, and gestured to Kari. They were damn good pool players, which is how they’d been able to make their money since they started hunting. 

As they made their way back to the table, all eyes were on them, not just because they weren’t locals, but because Heather and Kari were the only two women in the entire bar. Every pair of eyes followed them to their table. They sat down and ordered their drinks.

“How much money do you think we can make?” Heather asked Kari.

“A couple hundred, easily,” Kari replied.

The girls caught the attention of Sam and Dean. “You guys hustle pool?” Dean asked, slightly surprised, because that was something him and Sam did. 

“Well we aren’t the Rockefellers, we gotta make ends meet somehow,” Heather said. Their beers were delivered to the table, and Kari and Heather grabbed theirs and headed over to the pool tables. 

Sam and Dean stayed back at the table and decided to watch the girls in action. They saw the girls easily get into the pool game.

Sam sat there, picked his beer up and took a drink of it. “So you want to tell me what happened this morning?” he directed at Dean. 

“All I know is, I told you I wasn’t sleeping in the same bed as you,” Dean said. “You seem to have slept well, or did you do more than sleep?” Dean eyed Sam, looking for a response.

“Dude, no. You didn’t try anything? Or are you claiming to be a gentleman again? What gives, do you like like her or something?” Sam shot back.

“Easy there, schoolboy. I’m done with this line of questioning,” Dean said, looking down. “And what’s the deal with you and Heather anyway? You guys are all over the spectrum. Didn’t that little kiss lead to anything else?”

Sam started to stutter, clearly flustered about the question that Dean had just asked him. Suddenly, they heard a large thud across the bar. They looked over to where the girls were and saw that Heather had pinned someone down over the table. Unsure of what had just happened, Sam and Dean rushed over to see what had happened, as did the bartender.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Sam asked.

“He grabbed my ass,” Heather explained. “I told him to quit and he wouldn’t stop.”

“That’s it buddy, you’re out of here,” the bartender said, grabbing the man by the back of this jacket and leading him to the door.

Sam pulled Heather off to the side slightly. “Are you okay?” he asked her.

“I’m fine. It’s not me you have to worry about,” Heather replied. 

Heather walked back over to Kari and Dean. “Let’s get this game finished,” she said.

Dean and Sam stepped back, staying closer this time in case something else happened. A few more turns came and went, when one of the other guys at the bar came up to Kari and was clearly hitting on her. Dean could start to feel his blood boiling, jealousy rising quickly. Kari quickly rebuffed the guy, and they continued to play pool. The next time Kari went to shoot, the guy came up to her and got directly behind her pushing into her.

“Hey buddy, back off!” Kari shouted. Dean sprung into action. Without hesitation, he went up to the guy, grabbed his shoulder to turn him around, and punched him squarely in the jaw. The man fell to the floor in pain. 

“That’s it!” the bartender called. “All of you, out!”

The group quickly paid their tab and walked out the door. Sam, Dean, and Kari moved quickly, but Heather struggled to keep up.

They reached the Impala, and Dean went and leaned up against the hood of the car, his hand turning red from the punch he had just thrown. Kari went over to him. Sam looked around. “Hey where’s Heather?” Sam questioned.

He looked back up towards the bar, and saw the man who had been kicked out for grabbing Heather had her pinned against the wall of the bar. Sam took off running, and just as he had reached the man, Heather flipped him to the ground, and put her boot against his throat. “You ever touch me again, I will kill you. You hear me?” She released her boot from his throat and walked over towards Sam. “Took you long enough,” she said, walking back towards the Impala.

Dean sat there and looked at his hand, the swelling becoming apparent. Kari looked over at him, “Let me see your hand,” she demanded to him. After a moment of hesitation, he let her pull his hand away from him.  
She inspected his hand, and found a small cut on his knuckles, likely from where his fist had intersected a tooth. “So, what you did back there, thank you for defending my honor like that,” Kari said. They locked eyes, and Dean fell silent, unsure of what to say next. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, and averted her gaze back down to look at his hand. 

Sam and Heather walked back up to the car. Sam saw Kari inspecting Dean’s hand. “You know, he never lets anyone do that,” Sam said, turning back to Heather. He looked down at her face, and saw a large red mark forming over her cheekbone. He stepped closer to her, and took her face in his hand. “Are you okay?” he asked her, his thumb moving gently over the red mark.

“I’ll be fine,” Heather replied. She looked up at him and connected with his eyes. Sam quickly pulled her in to hug her. He was just happy she was okay. 

They released from their hug as Dean stood up from the front of the Impala. “Well, whaddya say we head to the rodeo now, get that shifter taken care of?” 

Everyone agreed and got into the Impala to head towards the arena.

Once they arrived there, they realized that the rodeo must still be going on. Dean parked the Impala as far away from the building as he could. Once parked, they all hopped out and headed back around to the trunk. Dean popped the hood, and lifted the cover to the compartment hidden underneath, propping it up with a shotgun. 

“So like I said earlier, the way to kill a shifter is with a silver bullet to the heart,” Dean reiterated. 

Dean reached into the trunk and pulled out a stainless steel Colt 1911, and handed Sam a Taurus PT-92. “You girls need some guns, or some silver bullets?” Dean asked them.

“Nope, we’ve got it covered,” Kari said as she pulled her HK VP9 out of its holster in the trunk. Heather reached in and grabbed a long silver blade, placing it in its sheath and sticking it inside of her boot.

Dean looked over at Heather as she stood back up. “Seriously?” Dean questioned her. “You don’t bring a knife to a gun fight. We’ve got plenty you can use.”  
Heather stood there, anger growing over her face. She rolled her eyes at Dean as she reached towards the hemline of her shirt and pulled it up, revealing a Glock 43 tucked up in her bra. Dean smirked at the revelation, but Sam’s mouth fell agape as he took in Heather’s bare stomach.

“You really expect to do damage with that little pea shooter?” Dean said, scoffing at the prospect, eventually turning to laughter.

Heather turned and reached into the trunk and pulled out two larger handguns, a FN 509 and Beretta 92. “You know, I like my big guns, but it’s just not as easy to lug these things around,” Heather said, anger clear in her voice.

“Oh don’t listen to him,” Kari said to Heather. “You know you kick ass with whatever gun you use.”

Sam’s eyes now drifted to Heather’s Beretta. He was taken back by the fact Heather’s gun looked almost identical to his Taurus. He thought about saying something, but he knew Heather was angry and figured he’d mention it later.

Kari walked over to Dean, who still had his Colt in his hand as he was continuing to laugh. “Is that a Colt 1911?” she asked him.

Dean stopped laughing, and realized what she had just asked him. He hadn’t met many girls with much gun knowledge. 

“Yeah, it is,” Dean replied, lifting the gun up.  
Kari looked closely at the gun, clearly enamoured. “She’s a beauty,” Kari said. A smile grew over Dean’s face. “What caliber?” Kari asked.

“A .45” Dean responded. Kari continued to look over the gun, and finally Sam cleared his throat.

“If you guys are ready, let’s head in,” Sam said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 125 views....thanks everyone! When we started this story it was just fun for us, but we are glad that others have been enjoying it at well!


	23. Some Downtime

Kari and Dean took off in front, continuing to talk about guns. Heather saw Kari’s body language start to change, and it became clear that she was blatantly flirting with Dean now. 

Heather started to shake her head. “Hey,” Heather called out to Kari and Dean. “Less talky more walky already.”

Dean turned his head back around at Heather, and responded by putting his arm around Kari’s shoulders and pulling him close to her, barely speaking above a whisper. Heather looked at them and rolled her eyes.  
They continued to walk towards the arena. Sam looked over at Heather, who seemed to still be irritated over the prior events. He reached out to her and tried to put his arm around her, to try to comfort her some. She had a lot happen in the past hour. Heather quickly shook his arm off of her, still clearly quite annoyed with everything. They walked a bit further, and Heather looked over towards Sam, whose eyes had filled with sadness. Seeing this, Heather began to feel bad over what had just transpired. She reached out her hand, and brushed his slightly, before grabbing on to it. Sam clasped his hand over hers, a smile growing on his face, as they walked hand in hand behind Kari and Dean as they approached the arena. 

The group walked into the crowded arena. It became quickly apparent that nearly everybody in Cortez was at this event. Kari led the way through the crowd. She knew her way around an arena better than anyone else. She worked through the crowd as everyone followed her over to where the rodeo contestants were. 

Kari found a small clearing and stopped, allowing everyone to catch up to her. She gestured around the area. “This is where the cowboys hang out during the rodeo. If someone is acting suspiciously, we should be able to tell pretty quickly from here,” Kari explained.

She turned around and gestured for Sam and Dean to look different ways. Heather stood there, bored out of her mind, because not only could she not see, this was not her cup of tea. Sam, being the tallest of the bunch, was able to get a good vantage point of the situation. He noticed that there was a man in the distance who hadn’t stopped looking their way since they had arrived. More specifically, this man was watching the girls. 

He stepped towards Dean and nudged him with his elbow. He gestured with his head to make Dean look in that man’s direction. Dean noticed that this man had his eyes locked on them, locked on Kari. His instinct kicked in and he started rushing over to this man. Kari chased after Dean. Sam started to run after Dean, but Heather grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Hey, buddy, you got a problem?” Dean said, his arms spread as he approached this man. “How about showing some respect and stopping staring.” This man was a few inches shorter than Dean, but muscles bulging under his shirt. 

“No man, just know her. Why she your girl or something?” the man shot back at him.

“She is with me, and I’d appreciate you showing some more respect and stop staring at her,” Dean responded.  
Kari caught up to Dean, and stood slightly in front of him. She turned towards Dean and placed her hand on his chest glancing to the other man then back to Dean.

“Dean, stop. It isn’t a big deal. I just know him from a few years back,” Kari explained.

“If you are here about the unnatural shit going on, keep me out of it,” the man said. Dean puffed his chest out further and pointed at the man’s face.

Dean smirked. “You’ve been traveling with a shapeshifter this whole time. And we’re here to take care of it.”

The man’s jaw dropped open, as Dean spun around to walk away, with Kari following close by.

As soon as they got out of earshot of the man, Dean turned to Kari. “Who the fuck was that and who does he think he is, Dr Sexy?”

“Tucker,” Kari replied, turning her head away slightly.  
Dean stopped in his tracks and grabbed onto Kari’s arm. 

“The Tucker? The one that Cas mentioned?”

“Yeah, him. Listen, I’ll tell you the story sometime, but for right now, all you need to know is I haven’t had anything to do with him for a few years now. It’s okay, I’m fine. I promise,” Kari replied, smiling at Dean.

Heather and Sam stood there and watched Kari and Dean talk after the confrontation.

“So, you want to tell me who that was?” Sam asked Heather.

“His name is Tucker,” Heather said, “We knew him a while back. I don’t want to go into details right now. I’ll explain later.”

Kari and Dean walked back up to them. “Hey, what do you guys say that we hang out for the rodeo, keep an eye out for any weird activity?” Kari suggested. 

Everyone agreed, even though Heather rolled her eyes. They went up and found a spot in the stands to sit down in, and watched the rodeo progress. Kari was into it, this was something she really enjoyed. Dean sat there and as the rodeo progressed, he really started to like it. He thought about his westerns and the idea that Kari might be into them as well. Heather and Sam could not say the same. Neither of them were enjoying the rodeo too much. They passed the time by continually poking at each other, with one point Heather resting her head on Sam’s shoulder. At one point, Sam caught Heather singing along to a country song. Shock caught him as he didn’t expect her to be a country fan


	24. Splat!

Once the rodeo had finished and the crowd began to dissipate, the group went underneath the bleachers to hide while the crowd cleared out and they could begin their hunt. After about a half hour, the crowd had completely disappeared. They stood up to walk out, Kari and Dean leading the way, with Heather and Sam following up from behind.

Suddenly, just as Kari was about to walk out of underneath the bleachers, something fell from the top of the bleachers and landed on her. It was goo, remnants of a shapeshifter that had shifted its form. She stopped and stood still, frozen, not wanting to move to make the goo shift in any different way. “Oh. My. God,” she said, still staying still. 

Behind her, Heather and Sam burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves. Kari turned around rapidly, the goo sloshing off her to the side, forcing Dean to jump back to not get hit by it. “Here, you guys have some too,” Kari said, flicking some of the goo towards Heather and Sam. 

“Me and Kari will go this way,” Dean said, gesturing to his left. “You two go the other way.” 

Everyone split off and headed their respective ways, flashlights on, working their way around in the darkness. To begin, no one saw anything strange, the area empty. While they were walking towards a set of trailers, Kari and Dean found a man, standing there towards the trailer. Kari and Dean quickly unholstered their firearms as they moved the flashlight towards the man.

The light caught the attention of the man, and turned around. The light from the flashlight caused his retinas to flare. This was the shapeshifter they were looking for. The shifter took off and started to run. Dean chased after him, and Kari struggled to keep up with Dean’s immense speed. 

Dean reached the shifter and grabbed him, to try to slow him down. The shifter tossed Dean away, throwing him against the wall, causing Dean to sustain a large cut on his arm. The shifter hurried away, but Dean was right on his tail, the blood running from his arm. The shifter and Dean rounded the corner, and found Heather and Sam standing there. 

“Sam!” Dean called out. “It’s him, it’s the shifter.”

The shifter grabbed Dean, to use him as a shield as Kari finally rounded the corner. Dean was able to break free and ran over to Kari. Heather and Sam instinctively unholstered their firearms and aimed at the shifter. At that point, Sam had the opportunity to take the shot, and shot three rounds into the shifter. The shifter fell to his knees and then to the ground. 

They got it. They got the shifter. They quickly turned to leave, to leave before someone found the body.

They left the grounds of the arena. As they walked, Kari saw Tucker in the distance staring at the group again. He must have heard the shots. Kari looked over at Tucker, and put her arm around Dean, pulling him close to her. She looked directly at Tucker, smirking, satisfied what Tucker had just saw.

They hopped in the Impala and headed back to the hotel to get ready to leave. Heather and Sam left with the Impala after dropping off Dean and Kari, to get everything ready to leave town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter....but fun things are coming!


	25. A Tender Moment

Kari quickly hopped into the shower to get rid of the residue that remained on her from the shifter goo. 

Dean started to pack his bag, rolling his clothes and tossing them in. He moved, and was reminded of the sharp pain that coursed through his arm. He had forgotten about that he had sustained a fairly nasty cut. He took his outer shirt off, leaving just a t-shirt, as he walked over to the mirror to inspect the damage he had sustained.

He walked back over to his bag and began rifling through to find what he needed to stitch himself back up with. He threaded the needle, and walked back over to the mirror to begin stitching himself up. 

Just as he was about to make the first stitch, Kari walked out of the bathroom, clean, her hair tied in a wet braid. “Dean, stop,” she called out, hurrying over to him. She took the needle from his hand, and led him over to the edge of the bed where they could both sit down.

Kari looked into Dean’s eyes, needle in hand. Dean nodded for her to start stitching. As Kari began to insert it into Dean’s skin, Dean winced in pain. Kari saw the pain clearly in his eyes. She stood up quickly and went and grabbed a bottle of whiskey she knew Heather kept in her bag. She walked back over and handed the bottle to Dean, who quickly opened it up and took a large swig of it. Kari continued to stitch Dean up, making her way across the large cut on his arm, trying to not cause him as much pain as she could. 

She tied the knot, and grabbed the scissors to cut the thread that remained after she had finished. She grabbed some of the gauze she saw sitting off to the side and wrapped it around his arm. “All done,” she said, looking Dean directly in the eyes.  
They sat there in silence for a moment, just looking at each other in the eyes. Dean reached his uninjured arm out, moving his hand around the side of Kari’s neck, pulling her closer to him. Their lips connected in a soft kiss, with the passion growing with each successive kiss. Dean went to lay her down on the bed, but Kari stopped him once they laid down.

“Not right now,” she said, sitting back up. “Heather and Sam will be back any minute.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, wincing a bit as he moved his arm back. 

The door to the hotel room flung open as Heather and Sam walked back through the door. “Let’s hit the road,” Sam said.

They all gathered their bags, threw them into the trunk of the Impala, and crawled into the car, heading back to the bunker.

It was a long drive back to the bunker, no one saying much due to the exhaustion from the hunt. It was mid morning when they drove into the garage, only to see Bobby packing up his car getting ready to leave. They climbed out of the Impala. 

“Bout time you idjits got back,” Bobby said. “Jody Mills just called. Looks like there's something going on back in Sioux Falls. I need you guys to go take care of it for me. I gotta go help the other idjit Rufus.”

Dean went and threw his bag back into the trunk. “Alright, let’s go.”

Kari walked over to Dean and touched his arm, he winced in pain. “Dean, you aren’t in shape to go on another hunt. Stay at the bunker, with me. Let Sam and Heather go. They can handle it.”  
Dean looked at Kari, finally nodding in agreement. 

Heather looked over at Sam. “I’m driving,” she said, walking over to her Mustang, leaning inside to pop the trunk. She walked to the back and tossed her bag in. Sam followed suit. Heather crawled into the driver’s seat, and laughed to herself, moving the seat forward so she could reach the pedals. It had become apparent that Sam had driven her car last.

Sam crawled into the passenger seat, and had to push the seat all the way back to be able to fit in the car. Heather started the engine and the two drove away.

Dean and Kari picked up their bags to head into head into the bunker. Kari went through the door first, but Bobby stopped Dean.

“And just what the hell was that? I ain’t never seen you back down from a hunt before,” Bobby said.

“Kari was right,” Dean said. “I need to heal. No use making things worse than they are. I wouldn’t be much of a help.”

“I saw you get beaten to a pulp countless times and each time you picked yourself and carried on. You watch yourself boy,” Bobby warned.

Bobby hopped into his car, and turned over the engine. “You behave yourself, ya hear?” Bobby shifted the car into drive and left the garage.

Dean walked into the bunker, and closed the door behind him.


	26. The Nazi-whatzit?

Heather and Sam’s drive seemed to be going slowly. Both were still tired, but ready for the next hunt. As they drove down the road, Sam looked over at Heather who was beginning to look visibly exhausted. He decided that maybe a conversation would help.  
“So,” Sam started, getting a little nervous, “how long have you had your car?”

“About 5 years now. Got it a model year ahead,” Heather replied.

“Why’d you get the automatic transmission? I mean, this engine really should have had a manual,” Sam continued.

Heather turned her head and glared at Sam. “I wanted an automatic, so I got one,” she said, the irritation building in her voice.

Sam turned to face forward. He wasn’t expecting that reaction. His cheeks reddened slightly, and he turned to his right to look out the windows.

After that interaction, the silence permeated the Mustang, neither saying anything. Music played softly in the background.

“Hey,” Sam said, “Look about before…”

Heather reached over and turned the volume up on the radio, drowning out Sam’s voice. It became clear that Heather was upset, but he wasn’t quite sure why. He looked out the window, the sadness growing on his face.  
Finally, Heather and Sam reached Sioux Falls. At that point, Heather had to ask Sam for directions to Jody’s house.

“So, which way do we go?” she asked, keeping her head straightforward. 

“Turn left up ahead. It’s on the right,” Sam replied.

Heather pulled her car off to the side of the street, parking at the curb in front of Jody’s house. The lights in the house were on, so it indicated that she was home. 

They crawled out of the Mustang and walked up to the house. Before they could knock on the door, Jody had the door open.

“Sam!” Jody called out, giving him a hug. “I’m so glad you could make it.” She looked over to Heather, who was standing there awkwardly. Jody gave Sam a puzzled look.

“Jody, this is, uh, Heather. She’s a hunter,” Sam explained.

Heather extended her hand to shake Jody’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Heather said. 

“Where is Dean at?” Jody questioned.

“He’s back at the bunker, with my sister Kari. Dean got hurt on our last hunt, and Kari thought it would be best for him to get some rest,” Heather explained.

“Yeah, rest. I’m sure that’s all he’s getting,” Jody quipped. 

Sam cleared his throat, pressing his lips together, embarrassment filling his face. 

“Well, for the Winchesters to take you under their wings, you guys must be some hunters. Come in, come in,” Jody said. “Stay for dinner? I’m just finishing up the meal.”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Sam replied, walking through the doorway, with Heather following behind. 

Two younger girls were sitting on the couch in the living room. They stood up when they entered the room.

“Claire, Alex, this is Heather. She’s helping Sam out on the hunt that’s going on here.”

“Hi,” Heather said, awkwardness growing as these two girls sized her up.

“Dinner is just about done,” Jody called out from the kitchen.

Claire and Alex began to argue about what was on the TV, some “heartthrob” in his early twenties.

“You know, if we both knew him, I’m sure he would pick me over you,” Alex said to Claire. “I know for a fact that he likes brunettes better than blondes.”

“Oh whatever, you don’t know him. Why would he choose you, over me, anyway? We all know who’s got the brains here,” Claire replied.

Sam’s face started to flush, not sure how to handle girls arguing like this.

“Girls, stop it!” Jody called out from the kitchen. 

The arguing continued, with no sign of lightening up. She popped her head out of the doorway to the kitchen. “Heather, could you please help me out and get them to stop arguing?”

Heather sat up, a little nervous about what to say. She wasn’t used to dealing with fights. She and Kari never fought. They had a great relationship as sisters. She thought hard to find an example she could use to help settle their little spat.

“You know, fighting over guys isn’t the way to go. There was one guy that almost cost me and my sister our relationship. His name was Tucker,” Heather started.

Sam turned his head over to Heather. This was the guy that they saw at the rodeo?

“Tucker tried to make Kari choose between him or me. Kari chose me, her sister. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think Tucker shouldn’t have ever made her make that decision, but Tucker wasn’t a hunter and he didn’t like her being in the business,” Heather continued, turning her head away from everyone. “I felt so much guilt over this. I felt like I ruined Kari’s life.” A tear escaped her eye, and tried to wipe it away before anyone noticed. She couldn’t hide it from Sam though. Heather turned her head back to the girls. “Moral of the story, don’t let a guy get in between you. You guys will have each other when the boys aren’t there for you.”

Claire and Alex sat there in silence, soaking in the story Heather had just told. Sam reached over, and lightly rubbed Heather on the back, who was trying to regain her composure. She shook her head, and stood up. “I’ll go see if Jody needs any help,”  
Heather walked into the kitchen away from Sam, Claire, and Alex. 

Dinner went by relatively uneventfully. Claire and Alex seemed to be acting more like siblings, even though there was no relation between them. After all they had gone through, they could use someone else there for them.

After dinner had been completed, Claire and Alex took off to go to work on some of their homework from the community college, and Jody sat Heather and Sam down to give them the details of what was going on.

“It started about 3 weeks ago. Bodies started popping. Some were missing their hearts, some were drained of blood, some were both. I talked with Bobby a bit, and he wasn’t overly sure on what it was. He hadn’t seen it before. He thought that maybe you and Dean had seen something like this before.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “We hunted one of these things in Oregon last year. I think it’s called Nachtzehrer. From what I remember, I think these things are pretty rare. I didn’t actually kill this thing though.”

“Any idea on who it could be?” Heather asked

“It seems to be someone at the school, someone who is there after hours. All of the victims have been someone from the school, teachers, and students,” Jody continued. “My money's on the janitor.” 

“We’ll go take a look,” Sam said, standing up, with Heather following suit. As they left Jody’s house, Sam said, “We should give Dean a call.”

Dean was sitting in the library, scouring the internet for some hint of a case. Things seemed suspiciously quiet. Kari walked into the library, carrying a beer for him. She handed it over to him, and sat down beside him. She took his arm, the injured arm, and looked it over to make sure that it was still doing okay. Dean shifted in his seat slightly, and leaned over to Kari, intent on kissing her. Suddenly, his phone started to ring.

“Son of a Bitch,” he said, leaning back and fishing the phone out of his pocket. “What?” he shouted into the phone.

“Hey, Dean, it’s me,” Sam said on the other end of the line. “I think we figured out what we are dealing with here, a Nachtzehrer.”

“A what? A Nazi-whatsit?” Dean said, not recognizing the name. 

“I think you called it a ghoul-pile when we were on that case,” Sam replied.

“Oh,” Dean said, leaning back his head. “Yeah now I remember. You need to get some copper coins, stuff it in it’s mouth, and decapitate it. You can stun it with silver.”

“Yeah, so we need to find some pennies that were minted before 1982, those have enough copper content.” Sam said.

“Nerd,” Dean said.

Kari stood up, and motioned to Dean that she was going to leave the room.

“Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes,” she said, walking out of the room to let Dean and Sam continue to have their conversation.

She quickly walked to her room. She was going to change her clothes, put on something Dean hadn’t seen before. She wanted to dress up for him a little bit, but not make it too obvious. She rummaged through her closet and looked for something. Then she saw it, the perfect top. A blue knit shirt, that was fitted to her, with cold shoulders and long sleeves. This was just what she wanted.

She quickly threw on the shirt and headed back to the kitchen to finish up the dinner. The pie was already made, and the baked potatoes were nearly finished. All that was left to do was to cook the steak. As she heated up the pan to cook the steaks she could feel her heart starting to beat faster. She was nervous. She wanted to impress Dean, but didn’t want it to seem like she was trying too hard.

The thirty minutes went by quickly. Right as she pulled the steaks off of the heat, she heard Dean’s heavy footsteps enter the kitchen. She placed the steaks on the counter, and turned around. Dean’s eyes traced every part of her, and his mouth fell agape.   
Heather and Sam circled the school trying to find some indication that there may be someone there. Heather pointed out that there was a single light on in the building. 

“Let’s take a look,” she said. “It’s pretty late and it doesn’t seem like anyone else is here.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Sam said. They hurried up to the steps of the school, Sam quickly pulling out his lock picks to get the door unlocked so they could enter.

They walked through the door of the school, and quickly found the source of the light. They quickly pulled out their guns and made their way towards the light. They hid around the corner and looked around it. They could see the Nachtzhrer in there, and there was someone else there with him, a victim.

Sam nodded to Heather, and the two moved towards them, slowly. They were careful to not take too heavy of steps to draw attention to themselves. The Nachtzhrer had it’s back to Sam and Heather, engulfed in the victim. Heather looked towards Sam, who indicated for Heather to take the shot. She fired the gun, striking the Nachtzhrer in the shoulder, temporarily incapacitating him. Sam rushed in, and grabbed it, holding it down.

“Are you the only one?” Sam demanded.

“Yes!” the Nachtzhrer cried. “I’m the only one, I work alone.”

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of pennies and shoved them into its mouth. Sam released it and stepped back. Heather pulled out the machete she had strapped to her side and quickly ripped it through the neck of the Nachtzhrer, decapitating it. 

The head and body fell to the ground, no longer moving. They got it, the alpha Nachtzhrer. Their hunt was completed. 

Sam looked over at Heather. “Great job, nice motion.”

She looked at him, and smiled, wiping the blood off of the machete with a clothes of the dead Nachtzhrer. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Heather responded.

They exited the school quickly. The pair hopped into Heather’s car and drove away quickly, heading back to Jody’s house.

They parked on the street at Jody’s house, and walked up to the door. The lights on the house were still on, which meant Jody was still awake. Heather looked down at her watch, realizing they had been gone for less than an hour. This was the shortest hunt she had ever been on.

Sam hopped out of the car and ran up to the door and knocked quickly. Jody answered the door  
.  
“I just wanted to let you know, we got it. It should be over now. It was the janitor at the school. There’s going to be quite a mess that needs cleaned up in there,” Sam said.

Jody looked over at the car, with Heather in the driver’s seat, the engine idling. “She seems like a nice girl,” Jody said, smiling at Sam. “I know it’s not my place to say, but it seems like something could be there. Don’t go screwing it up.”  
Sam exhaled sharply, “Yeah, I don’t want to do that either. Bye Jody.” Sam gave her a quick hug and then turned back and headed to the Mustang and crawled back in the passenger seat.

“You still good to drive?” Sam asked Heather.

“Yeah, let’s head to the convenience store and I can load up on some coffee for the way home,” Heather said.

She shifted the car into drive to begin their journey back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely has some out of character moments....but we hope you have enjoyed it!


	27. A Special Dinner...Interrupted

Kari and Dean had just finished up their dinner. Kari sat across from Dean and smiled at him as Dean took his last bite of steak.

“I hope you still have some room left, I made a pie for dessert,” Kari said.

Dean’s eyes lit up at that statement. Pie was one of his favorite foods. “What kind?” he asked Kari.

“Apple,” she said, standing up, to go walk over to the counter to begin cutting Dean a slice of pie. 

Dean quickly stood up and walked over to where Kari was at the counter, stepping up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He set his head down on her shoulder, watching her cut the pie.

“Hello Dean….Kari” a voice behind them said. 

Dean spun around, realizing that it was Castiel. “Dammit, Cas!” Dean shouted. Dean turned around and walked to the counter and grabbed a slice of pie that Kari had cut and put on a plate. He walked over to the table and sat down, angry that Castiel had interrupted him. 

Castiel looked over at Dean eating the pie. “You made his favorite food. Pie. I enjoyed pie once, back when I was human…”

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean questioned, between mouthfuls of pie.

“I think I found a hunt, down in Texas. From what I’ve been able to discern, seems like a ruguru. I did some digging around there, and it sounds like it’s a man by the name of Mark Montgomery,” Cas explained.

“Montgomery,” Dean said, thinking. “That name sounds really familiar.” He fell silent and continued to think while he ate his pie. 

He slammed the fork down on the table. “Me and Sam took down a Ruguru by the same name about 8 years ago. Must be a family member. However, me and Kari are taking this hunt alone.”

“I do believe you could use my assistance on this hunt, Dean,” Castiel said.

“No, me and Kari are going alone,” Dean said, walking towards Castiel. Castiel’s eyes widened slightly, realizing what Dean was saying.

He grabbed Dean by the shoulder and pulled him away from Kari. Castiel looked over towards Kari, and then looked Dean straight in the eyes. “Do you need my angel blade...for protection?” Castiel asked him.

Dean rolled his head back, “No, Cas,” Dean said. “And besides, your angel blade doesn’t provide that kind of protection anyway.”

Castiel looked at Dean, and then looked away. “I understand. I will continue my search for Lucifer.”

In an instant, Castiel was gone. Kari walked over to Dean. “Well, we might as well get going,” Kari said. 

“Yeah,” Dean said, following Kari out of the kitchen to go grab their things and head out to Texas. 

Kari walked into the garage where Dean was tossing his bag in the Impala. She quickly walked up, and tossed her bag in as well and crawled into the front seat and the two drove away, headed to Texas.

About an hour into the drive, Dean’s phone began to ring, lighting up the dashboard. It was Sam calling them. Kari looked over to Dean. “Can I grab that for you? You shouldn’t be running the phone while you are driving.”

Dean nodded yes, and Kari grabbed the phone, answered it, and stuck it on speaker phone.

“Hey Sam,” Dean answered. “What’s going on?”

“Just wanted to let you know that we finished the hunt, and we are on our way back to the bunker now,” Sam said.

“That’s funny, because me and Kari are on our way to one now,” Dean replied. “Cas caught a case and passed it on to us.” 

“That’s cool,” Sam said, trailing off. “Hey, listen. Heather’s been irritated with me this whole trip, and I don’t know if it’s sleep deprivation or what, but I don’t know what I did.”

Dean looked over to Kari. “Did you make a short joke?” Kari asked him.

“No,” Sam replied.

“What about any other jokes or comments, anything that could be misconstrued?” Kari continued.

“Umm, I did ask about the transmission of her car, and said that she should have gotten a manual,” Sam said. 

“Dude,” Kari said. “You didn’t.”

Sam stayed silent, not sure what to say. 

“Sam, you fucked up. I know you might not have realized it, but that’s a really sensitive topic for her,” Kari continued. Dean looked over, and started to snicker after what she said. “You have one of two options, apologize, or hope like hell she forgets about the comment.”

“Ok, I’ll remember that, thanks,” Sam said. He hung up the phone.

Heather walked over to the car, with a couple of cups of coffee in her hand. She walked over to where Sam was and handed him one. “You ready?” she asked. 

“Yep, let’s go,” Sam replied. They both piled into the Mustang and drove away from the gas station.


	28. Another Apology

Silence filled the car once again as they made their way back to the bunker. Sam sat there, thinking about what Kari had said to him. He couldn’t not say anything. He didn’t want her to hold a grudge against him. 

“Hey, listen,” Sam said, turning towards Heather. “I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for what I had said earlier, I didn’t realize--” 

“No, they never realize do they?” Heather started.   
“There’s nothing more infuriating than someone trying to tell you they know better than you about your vehicle. Do you know why I chose this car? Because I can’t drive a stick. Never learned. Why buy something I would burn the transmission out of? And besides, it has sport shift, which makes it act like a manual anyway,” Heather finished, gripping her steering wheel tighter.

“I’m guessing you’ve heard this a lot?” Sam said.

“Damn near everyone that’s ever gotten into this car, besides Kari. I’m an adult and can make my own decisions,” she said.

Sam looked down, embarrassed. He didn’t realize that this had struck such a nerve. He wanted to change the subject.

“So, about that story you told at Jody’s, was that about the same guy we saw down in Cortez?” Sam asked her.  
“Yeah, it’s true. I cut it back quite a bit, but yeah,”   
Heather said.

“Would you tell me the whole story? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sam said, stuttering slightly.

“It’s fine,” Heather said, “It’s bound to come up at some point anyway.”

“Kari and Tucker dated for quite a while. She met him at some bar in a random town while we were out hunting. He was in town for the PRCA and they hit it off in the bar. Most times, things would only last the one night, and we’d move on to the next town. This guy, he was different. He stuck around for quite a while. We’d catch cases in towns where they’d happen to be doing a rodeo at. For a couple of years, we chased it around so she could be closer to him. About two years ago, something went wrong. Tucker got possessed. We both knew it. The demon came after me, and while I got the crap beat out of me, I did some damage of my own getting it into the devil’s trap. We managed to get it exorcised, but Tucker flipped. He was pissed off at me for kicking the shit out of him, and demanded that Kari choose between me and him. Kari chose me, her family. I felt like shit about it. If I wouldn’t have gotten possessed in the first place, we never would have encountered the situation at all, and I felt like it was my fault that something slipped through her fingers and that all she was left with was me,” Heather said, choking up slightly. 

Heather sat her hand down on the shifter. Sam reached over and grabbed her hand. “It wasn’t your fault,” Sam said. “You didn’t choose to be possessed. Some people just can’t handle this type of life, and he wasn’t one of them. I’ve been possessed myself. I know how it feels. And I know what it’s like to have someone I care about be possessed too. It’s never an easy situation, but you can’t place blame on yourself for something you couldn’t control.”

He looked over at Heather, and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.


	29. Lovin’ Touchin’ Squeezin’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is: the first nsfw chapter

Dean and Kari grabbed their bags and found the room. She expected it to be like any other they used; two queen beds and a simple kitchenette. When Dean opened the door and moved it aside for her to walk through first, Kari couldn’t believe it. He only checked out a room with a single queen bed. Having the mini fridge to put their beer in no longer mattered, she was shocked. “Is this why he was so quiet during our drive? Was he contemplating doing this? What does this mean for us?” Her mind raced. Pulling herself together she smiled at him and walked into the room.

“What is this Dean? The only room available?” she tilted her head and almost stammered her words.

“Uh... something like that. Thought maybe we could use some alone time uninterrupted.” Dean swallowed hard. He was having as much trouble as her getting the proper words out. He was surprised that he was so nervous.

“We could use some finally,” she chuckled. “Well, we have the beer let’s get to researching,” she continued. Dean nodded.

Dean and Kari placed their bags on the bed and pulled out their laptops. They placed them on the small dining table to research the Ruguru that they were hunting. Once the tops of their beers were popped, they began working.

“Says here that there has been one death so far, a woman. It appears that the gal who died is important to the city. She is some kind of councilwoman and donated to local charities also.” Dean said ending the silence of the two.

“So she has no kids. Her husband died a few years ago in a car crash... ” Kari replied, then paused to read again. "And... no body was found. Her husband’s name was Mark Montgomery."

"Well, sounds like we a good lead to start with tomorrow." Dean said.

“Yeah, looks to be it. I can’t find anything else about her or her family.” Kari replied. The two of them looked at the bed with the bags on top, then back to each other. Kari blushed and looked away. Dean smiled. 

Dean started first, “So. Uh. Guess we should get ready for bed.” All of the conversation planning he did in his head before they arrived was going out the window.

“Yes,” was all Kari could say. The more nervous she felt the more she could feel her blood pressure building. They closed their laptops for the night and walked on either side of the bed to remove their bags. Placing hers down carefully she found her pajamas and went to the bathroom. “Breathe Kari,” she told herself as she undressed, her hands a little shaky. 

While Kari was getting ready Dean was having a similar conundrum. “I feel like a 13 year old girl about now,” he said as he laughed at himself.

As he finished his statement Kari came out of the bathroom looking as radiant as ever. Her copper hair was down and she was wearing a matching black tank and short pajama set. The top had two pistols on her well in endowed breasts. Kari was voluptuous with the 8-hour glass curves. Dean couldn’t help but stare. Kari saw his jaw agape and smiled large. “Thank you,” she said. Realizing that he showed his reaction to her already, he could only reply with a “You’re welcome.”

Dean was already in his night outfit, the tee and boxer briefs that he wore that day. Kari remembered how much she stared at him the first time and tried to make a mental note not to. It was hard not to though. He was a very fit man, with large shoulders and strong arms. This was the second time she ever seen his legs bare, both strong and fit as much as the rest of him. Kari felt very nervous, something she hadn’t felt since Tucker. She had been with men after him, but nothing like this; nothing past a drunken one night stand that had no meaning. No this, this meant something to her; a relationship with Dean meant the world.

Dean was nervous also, something that hadn’t happened since Lisa. He didn’t want to think about the past right now. Dean wanted a future with Kari and tonight he wanted to show her that. He might not be the best with words, but he could get by with other things.

Dean grabbed the covers and moved them down to the foot of the bed with a single whoosh. He then climbed into bed and Kari slowly followed. They both reached for the covers and moved them to their stomachs, still sitting in the bed. Once they looked into each other's green eyes, that was all it took. Their desire and longing kicking into full gear.

Dean grabbed the back of Kari’s head just like the time they kissed and pulled her close. With his other arm, Dean pulled her lower half in close as well. Kari reached out to grab him and wrapped her arms around his toned back. Dean moved his hand from the back of her head to the side, the other arm still holding her around her waist. Kari moved her hands around his back and then to the sides of his face. She couldn’t keep track of where they were going, constantly moving around his upper body. Dean’s hands then started traveling as well. He reached for the hem of her pajama top and slowly lifted it. Kari, feeling this motion, held her arms above her head and allowed him to remove it. Dean stopped his lips long enough to remove her top, then went back to passionately kissing. Kari then went to remove his shirt, and Dean reciprocated what she did for him. Dean leaned into her kiss and slowly laid her down on the bed, his lower body halfway on hers.

Dean then slowly started kissing the side of her neck, moving ever so slowly to her collarbone, middle of the neck, and back up to her lips. The tenderness he showed Kari was unlike any other. The feeling of his movements put chills down her spine and goosebumps on her body. Everything was tingling and alert for both her and Dean.

Once Dean saw her react to his light kissing and touches he moved his hands to her breasts. He began to lightly squeeze them and flick her nipples. He then moved his mouth to her breasts, keeping one in his hand. Dean moved between them for a few minutes, one in his mouth and the other in his hand. Kari started to react to this new touching by arching her back and lightly moaning. Dean was so careful with her, she felt so safe with him.

Kari had longed for him for so long. She was amazed at his touch. Kari always saw him as a strong warrior and here he was so delicate and kind to her and her body. She let him lead every new move, just basking in the moment.

Dean then moved to her stomach, lightly tracing it with his fingers while his mouth traveled back to her lips. She was grateful for the change as she almost couldn't take it anymore. Her body kept shivering at his fingers moving around her stomach. Dean then took the same hand and started to inch down her bottoms. His heart began to race. He was going to see her in her true glory as she would him. The thought made him nervous yet he presumed and shook the nervousness from himself.

Soon he had her bottoms below her knee, his lips never leaving hers. She lifted her free leg and attempted to lift her other to remove her bottoms. Dean, realizing this, moved his body away for a moment and watched her quickly finish ripping them off and fling them off of her fingers. He smiled and took a moment to look her up and down. She was beautiful.

Dean leaned forward into her lips again and they were in the same position as earlier. Kari started moving her hands along his abdomen more and more than the time before. She almost couldn't fathom that her dreams were finally coming true. Dean took one hand and moved his fingers down further than her stomach this time. He pulled back his lips from hers and watched her mouth open further and her head tilt back. He took in every moan and arch she made while he touched her. Dean moved his fingers around so slowly, and then a little faster. Kari’s breathing sped up and verbally showed her pleasure a little louder. She lightly bucked as he continued to move his fingers inside her..

Dean could not take it any longer. He needed to be in her now. He quickly removed his hand from her and began to tear off his boxer briefs. Dean couldn't have removed them any faster. Kari watched him and giggled. He was so cute all hot and bothered like that. Her giggle made Dean smile. He slowly moved into place over and in her. Dean exhaled and Kari moaned. He wanted this moment to last forever, just her and him together. No stress, no killing, no sadness, just this. Dean began to slowly move in and out of her body, being so careful not to hurt her. He wasn't sure if he would, so being cautious was key. When Kari began to arch her back again and continue her verbal appreciation, he started to move faster. Soon their bodies were in sync and they were both on edge. This felt so right, and they both verbally expressed that. Dean slowed down right before he could feel them both climax and began to move faster again. When they reached that peak this time, they both moaned and exhaled. Dean moved off of her and laid on his back. Kari reached out to him and Dean opened an arm to allow her to cuddle close. Kari gazed into his green eyes and all she could muster was, "Wow."

Dean smiled. Hell he was so infatuated with her he couldn't help but smile. He was glad that he could show her how he truly felt about her all this time. Kari moved herself into position, cuddling and moving her fingers across his sweat beaded chest. As they laid there in silence for a few minutes regaining their breath, Dean finally spoke. "I know I'm not the greatest at this Dr. Phil crap, but I do care about you."

Kari used her elbow to shift up to look into his face again, "I care about you too Dean." Kari reached out and held his stubbly cheek in her hand. They smiled and she shifted back down in his arm. Dean took the arm that was wrapped around her and played with her hair. Once again they laid in quiet for a while. Dean thought he heard her breathe differently and glanced down. Kari fell asleep. Dean turned slowly as not to wake her and turned off the lamp that was still on. He maneuvered himself back to how they were and fell asleep dreaming of her.

Heather and Sam pulled into the garage at the bunker. Heather quickly threw the car into park and they both exited the vehicle to go grab their bags out of the trunk of the car. They looked over and saw Bobby’s car there. He was back too. They slung their bags over their shoulder and walked into the bunker. Bobby was in the kitchen, looking through the cabinets, trying to find some source of food. It looked like Kari had cleaned out a lot of the pantry making her special dinner for Dean, albeit, they didn’t know that.


	30. Dont' Do Anything Stupid

“Hey Bobby,” Sam called out. “We’re back.”

“Come in here a second,” Bobby called to Sam.

Heather stepped out of the doorway and called out, “I’m going to my room. I’m exhausted.”

Bobby waited until he heard Heather’s footsteps fade into the distance. “So, looks like you two are getting along pretty well,” Bobby said.

“Yeah, she’s a great hunter,” Sam said, stopping himself. He didn’t want to reveal too much.

“That’s all?” Bobby asked him. “You don’t have any feelings for her at all? Boy I saw the way your eyes followed her when she left the room.”

“I- uh I don’t know. I like spending time with her and she’s super smart and pretty, but I’m just not sure what I feel,” Sam responded.

“Ya idjit,” Bobby said, shaking his head. “You like her. You’ve made it obvious to me. Just, don’t do anything stupid.”

Sam scoffed, his lips moving into a smile, ‘Yeah, I won’t, Bobby,” Sam said.

Sam grabbed his bag and headed toward his room to go drop it off. He was thinking about going to go see Heather. Bobby was right. He was developing feelings for her, but he wasn’t sure if she was for him. She could be so hot and cold, and he didn’t know what to do. 

He walked into his room and tossed the bag down on the floor by the bed, and set his laptop on the bed. He walked out and turned down the hallway, headed towards Heather’s room. The door was open, but she was nowhere to be found. He quickly traversed the hallways looking for her. He found her in the library, and saw her reaching up to one of the higher shelves on the book case. She had her back to him. He walked up to the doorway and stopped, watching Heather. She had changed out of her jeans and boots and had put on some shorts that barely reached more than a couple of inches down her thighs. He hadn’t realized how stunning her legs were. She turned slightly towards him after fishing the book down and he saw that she had a large tattoo covering her entire right thigh. 

Heather fully turned towards the doorway, and Sam quickly stepped out of view. He didn’t want her to see that he had been watching her. He quickly made his way to his room, trying to make sure she didn’t see him.

After about 5 minutes had passed, Sam decided to leave his room to go and talk to Heather some more. She had to have been back by now. He left his room, and looked down the hallway and could see that Heather’s door was closed, which means she was likely back. He walked over quickly and knocked on the door. The door opened, and Heather was there. 

“Hey Sam,” Heather said to him, turning and walking further into the room, allowing Sam to come in. 

Sam walked through the door, instinctively closing the door behind him. Heather had walked back towards the bed and sat down on it, holding a book in her hands. 

“That’s a really great book,” Sam said, quickly taking a seat next to Heather on her right. “The Men of Letters kept great records here, and some of their research and notes on some of the monsters are really well done.”

“Really? That’s really cool,” Heather said, turning her head to him. “I wanted to do a little bit more reading on some of these monsters that we’ve hunted recently. I had never seen them before.”

Heather closed the book, and moved onto the bed, fully exposing her leg. Sam’s eyes drifted down, noticing the large tattoo more now.

“I never knew you had this tattoo,” Sam said, reaching out slightly, lightly moving his hand over the tattoo. “Did this one hurt?”

“Like a bitch. The worst was the inside of the thigh,” she said, turning her leg slightly out. “Two and a half hours of shading in a very tender area. 0 out of 10, do not recommend.”

“I think it turned out wonderfully,” Sam continued, his hand still on her leg. 

She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled at her too. He quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Heather responded with another kiss, with a little bit more passion. He put his hands loosely around Heather’s neck, pulling her closer to him.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. “Heather?” Bobby’s voice called out. 

“Yeah?” Heather called out, repositioning herself on the bed.

Bobby opened the door and walked in, slightly shocked to see Sam sitting there next to her. “Tomorrow morning you guys need to go get some groceries. Damn place got cleaned out.”

“Sure, we can do that,” Sam answered, standing up. “I- uh, should get to bed. Goodnight Heather, Bobby.” Sam quickly left her room and headed to his. He couldn’t deny he had feelings for her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. Been dealing with internet provider issues. Hopefully that is all worked out and we can get back to a more consistent posting schedule!


	31. Making it Official

Dean and Kari awoke as the sun broke through the sheer curtains of the hotel room. The sun shone directly into Dean’s eyes, awaking him. His eyes adjusted and he could see what lay in front of him, Kari, wrapped in his arms. He smiled to himself and laid there a while longer just watching her sleep. He pulled her closer to him, which woke her from her slumber. 

“Good morning,” Dean said, following his words with a kiss. 

“Good morning,” Kari responded, smiling. “You sleep well?”

“Haven’t slept this good in quite a while,” Dean replied. “Although, we should probably get moving.”

Kari responded by rolling out of Dean’s arms, and sitting up on the edge of the bed, her bare back to Dean. She raised her hands above her head and stretched. “I’m going to take a shower,” she said. She looked back over her shoulder at Dean, who was still laying in bed. “Care to join me?” she asked him, smiling salaciously.

Dean jumped out of bed as Kari walked around. He waited for her to reach where he was standing. He stuck out his hand for her to grab, and when she did, he led her directly to the shower. 

Kari braided her wet hair into a simple side braid, like she did most days. She looked over to Dean who was sitting on the edge of the bed lacing up his boots. “I’m starving,” she said to him. “We should get some breakfast.”

“You read my mind,” Dean said, sitting back up. “I saw a diner down the road. We should go there.”

Kari turned around. “Yeah, I like that idea,” she said.

The diner was busy for this time in the morning, but Kari and Dean were able to find a small booth near the back of the restaurant. They slid into the seats and quickly placed their orders. They sat there in silence, as Dean drank his cup of coffee.

“You know,” Kari said, breaking the silence, “I told you that I would tell you about Tucker, and I think now is the right time.”

Dean looked at Kari, knowing that her explaining this was going to be difficult for her. He nodded softly, to let her talk.

“About 5 years ago, Heather and I were on a hunt in a small town in Nebraska. We went out to the bar before we headed on to the town, and that’s where I met him. He was a bull rider with the PRCA, the same group that we dealt with down in Cortez. Well, we ended up dating for a few years. Me and Heather found hunts near where they traveled. It kept us busy, and it allowed me to spend more time with him.

“After about 3 years of this, Tucker ended up getting possessed by a demon. We knew the drill and we knew how to take care of this easily, but the demon possessing him put up a bigger fight than we expected. Heather worked hard to get him into the devil’s trap, and it was pretty brutal for the both of them. I did my best to help, but I was fighting my boyfriend and I… just had a hard time with it. Once in, we got the demon pretty easily exorcised and Tucker was free again.

“However, Tucker didn’t take this too lightly. He knew we were involved in the supernatural, and he turned a blind eye to it. He didn’t like it, but he wasn’t going to tell me to stop. After this, he changed. He wouldn’t speak to Heather, and if he did it was derogatory. He blamed her for everything. About a month later, he told me that if I didn’t leave Heather behind, leave this life behind, he was done. He stood in front of me and made me choose, him or my sister. I chose my sister,” Kari finished, looking down to the table. 

Dean reached over, and grabbed Kari’s hand. Kari looked up and looked Dean in the eyes. “What he failed to understand, is that we help people, and sometimes things don’t always go as planned. You are a great hunter, and you saved his life, and sometimes douche bags don’t always appreciate what you’ve done for them,” Dean responded. “And plus, if you would have stayed with him, I never would have met you.”

Dean smiled at Kari, and then looked down at his coffee cup. “I tried too, once. To have a relationship outside of the life. It didn’t work,” Dean said. Kari looked at him. He didn’t have to say any more. She could tell that this was something that had hurt him deeply, a story that wasn’t too dissimilar from her own. 

The waitress broke the tension by coming with their breakfasts and sitting the plates in front of them. They dug in, ravenously hungry. About three-quarters of the way through their breakfast, Dean spoke again. “So, we should probably make our plans for getting this taken care of.”

“Yeah,” Kari agreed.

“This guy seems to only strike at night, and seems to be targeting things in his old neighborhood. We should probably start there, tonight after dark,” Dean said, taking a bite of his breakfast.

Kari nodded in agreement. The last thing they needed was to be skulking around in broad daylight. “Well, it looks like we’ve got some time to kill today. Thoughts?” 

“Well, we could always go for a walk or something?” Dean said to her, throwing some money down on the table.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Kari said standing up from the booth. They exited the small diner and saw a park down the road. They walked side-by-side for a couple of steps before Dean reached out and grabbed Kari’s hand. Kari leaned her head onto Dean’s shoulder as they walked.

Dean spotted a bench as they approached the park. He led her to it so they could sit together. He sat down first, and she sat directly next to him, placing her hand on his thigh. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight. She rested her head back on Dean’s shoulder, as they sat together.

Dean sat there, thinking about what Kari had told him about Tucker, and the small bits of information that he had shared himself. There was something different about Kari, something not like the other girls that he had been with. She understood him, something that came with her being a hunter. He cared for her deeply, more than he had with others. He knew what he wanted to do.

He moved his arm from around Kari, and turned towards her slightly, shifting his upper body to face her. “So, I’m not very good with this touchy-feely stuff, but I think we should make this official. You know, you and me, together,” Dean said.

Kari looked at him, realizing what he had just said. She reached around his neck, leaning in and kissing him. “Yes,” Kari said. “I would love that.”. 

Dean smiled as Kari rested her head back on his shoulder. Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her forehead.


	32. Awkward

Heather killed the engine to the Mustang after parking outside of the small local grocery store. Bobby had asked them to go do the grocery shopping since the pantry seemed to have been mostly obliterated. They crawled out of the car and headed into the store.

Sam instinctively grabbed the cart to be pushed. It was something that was common for him to do. They started walking around the store, without really any idea of what they were going to purchase.

They headed to the produce first, and started loading every different type of vegetable and fruit into their car.

“Dean is going to flip when he sees all of this. If it doesn't come with a burger he doesn't know what to do with vegetables,” Sam said as he threw a head of lettuce into the cart.

“Kari's the same way,” Heather said. “She's never really ate like me, but then again, we've been on the road for years now and really haven't had a place to call home. But now that we do, it's time to start doing some better eating.”

Sam smiled at her and walked up next to her as she was picking tomatoes to buy. He wrapped his arm around her waist, causing her to giggle.

She turned around and placed the tomatoes into the cart. An older woman, who had to have been at least 70, approached them.

“You two make the most adorable couple,” she said, shooting the two of them a large smile. “Reminds me of me and my husband when we were first married,” she continued on.

Sam smiled at her and started to say thank you, but was interrupted by Heather whose eyes widened in fear. “We aren't a couple,” she blurted out.

Sam looked at her, a little embarrassed and then looked back at the nice older lady. “We had better be going,” he said, walking away quickly with the cart. Heather struggled to keep up to him.

The rest of the shopping was silent, just occasional words said when choosing an item to buy. They quickly checked out and threw the groceries into the trunk of the Mustang and drove off heading back to the bunker. 

No sooner than they pulled out of the parking lot into the street, Sam turned to Heather. “What was that back there?” he asked her.

“I don- I don't know,” Heather stammered.

“You made it sound like that what she said would be a bad thing,” he said, looking down to the floorboard.

“I panicked,” she said. “I don't know what to say in those types of situations, and words just start coming out of my mouth and I can't control it and it just doesn't ever stop, and and and,” she said, speeding up as she finished her thought.

 

“You looked as if it frightened you,” Sam continued.

“I- uh I...things like that scare me,” Heather said, immediately regretting her choice in words. She looked over to Sam, but it looked like the damage was done. He looked so sad. She knew she would have to make this right somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter....hopefully we can get back on a more regular posting schedule...unfortunately life likes to make this difficult! However, we've got some fun stuff coming up in the next few chapters!
> 
> Nearly 300 views...we just have to say we are completely blown away! While we aren't any strangers to fan fiction, this is our first foray into it, and to us, this response feels amazing, so thank you readers for reading!


	33. Burn it with Fire

Dean and Kari sat in the Impala, staking out the neighborhood where the ruguru by the name of Mark Montgomery had last been seen. They had been in the front seat of the Impala for a while now, and hadn’t seen any activity yet. Dean decided to use this time to finally explain how to kill a ruguru, since he had realized he had forgotten to mention that. He had taken two homemade flamethrowers out of the trunk of the Impala and placed them on the floor between the two of them. 

“So I may have forgotten to explain how to kill a ruguru. Have you ever hunted one before?” Dean asked Kari.

“No, this monster hasn’t been on our radar yet,” Kari replied.

“Well, they go down with fire. We take one of these torches, light it up, and then light him up. Takes it down quickly,” Dean explained.

“Simple enough, we’ve taken a few monsters down with fire before, just not this one. Should be easy enough,” Kari said.

“You ever use one of these things before?” Dean asked her.

“Nope,” Kari said, turning her eyes towards Dean. “But don’t worry, I’m a fast learner,” she continued, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and leaned in for a kiss, but something moving in the shadows caught his eye. He turned to look, and saw a figure lurking around.

Dean looked to Kari and said “Let’s go, I think that’s our guy.  
”  
They hopped out of the Impala and started running towards the dark figure. Dean indicated for Kari to go the opposite way around a house, to corner the ruguru in the backyard.

Dean’s speed got him to the ruguru first, but the ruguru quickly jumped the fence. Dean stumbled getting over the fence, and when he landed in the backyard, he looked up and saw the ruguru with its arms around Kari, using her as a shield.

“Whoa, buddy,” Dean said, setting the homemade flamethrower on the ground. “Let’s be reasonable here,” Dean continued, trying not to let panic fill his voice. 

“You guys are here to kill me,” the ruguru said, “you ever stop to think that maybe I like this?”

“You are hurting people. You hurt your own wife,” Dean said, taking a couple of steps forward, his hands outstretched towards the ruguru.

The ruguru pulled Kari closer to him, his grip relentless. Dean was starting to get scared now, something that didn’t normally happen to him. The ruguru looked down at Kari’s arm, salivating. The ruguru craned its neck down and tried to bite Kari in the neck. 

Dean reacted immediately, and ran over and tackled both the ruguru and Kari to the ground. Kari was able to roll away from the ruguru and tossed the flamethrower over to Dean. He lit the flame thrower and directed the flame on the ruguru, which consumed it. Dean stopped the flame thrower and threw it off to the side, and rushed over to Kari, who was just standing up. He grabbed her, embracing her. They stood there for a moment in each other’s arms, and ran back to the Impala to drive away. 

About an hour into the trip back to the bunker, Dean’s thoughts ran wild. He wasn’t sure what to say about what happened, but he was so relieved that nothing had happened to her. He reached his hand out to hold hers, but he ended up pulling her towards the center of the front seat, into his arms. 

“Hey, I know this is, this is kind of awkward, but can we keep this quiet for a little bit?” Dean asked Kari.

She turned her head to him, confused by what he had just said. “What do you mean?” she asked back.

“I mean, let’s just not announce anything until I can talk to Sam and Bobby about it. I just want to talk to them alone,” Dean continued, trying to explain himself.

Kari looked at him, and relaxed back into his arms. “Ok, we can do that,” Kari said reluctantly. She wasn’t too keen on keeping secrets from Heather, but if that was something that Dean wanted, she would do it, because he asked.


	34. No Rabbit Food Here

Dean and Kari returned to the bunker right around noon, and both were exhausted from a long night awake, but Kari was starving. She headed directly to the kitchen to go find something to eat.

She threw her bag down in the kitchen and headed directly to the fridge, with Dean following close behind. He stepped up behind her and looked in the fridge over her shoulder. 

Kari stepped back, and ran into him. She turned to him and said, “Sorry. Did you see all of this rabbit food in here?? If I was meant to eat vegetables I would have a bushy tail and long pointy ears.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah I’d hafta agree with that one.” 

Heather and Sam walked into the kitchen, hearing the commotion that had been going on. They stopped in the doorway and saw the anger in Kari's face. 

“What the hell is all of this shit?” Kari shot at them.

“We got some food that's good for you. Try the quinoa, it's high in protein,” Heather explained.

“What the fuck is quinoa?” she asked clearly irritated, pointing at the pantry. Dean grabbed her arms, trying to calm her down.

“Hey, we will go get groceries later,” Dean said to her. Kari smiled at Dean tilted her head in agreement with a shrug.

Heather and Sam looked at each other, a little nervous about what had happened. Heather didn't realize that Kari would react like that. “Hey, let’s take your bag to your room,” Heather said picking up Kari's bag and taking it out of the kitchen. Sam stood there for a moment, getting ready to speak to Dean when Bobby burst into the room.

“Sorry sis for the overreaction. It’s been a long day. I am fine though, promise.” Kari told Heather, who nodded in return. She intentionally left out the car ride conversation and other details out, not wanting to upset Heather or Dean. Although, being caught in the middle wasn’t something she wanted either. The girls continued down the hallway. 

“Dean, need your help out in the garage, now,” Bobby said to Dean.

“Uh, okay,” Dean said, following Bobby to the garage.

“So where'd you and Kari end up going?” Bobby asked Dean.

“Texas. Ruguru hunt,” Dean replied. 

“Everything go okay down there?” Bobby pressed.

“Yep, normal hunt. Quick and easy,” Dean replied.

“Everything fine between you and Kari?” Bobby asked.

“Yep, everything is great,” Dean said, turning away from him.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Bobby asked him.

“Nope,” Dean replied, keeping his answers short and sweet.

“Boy, you suck at lying,” Bobby said. “I know there is something up with you.”

Dean looked down to the ground, unsure of what to say.

“Dean,” Bobby said.

“I asked Kari to be my girlfriend, is that what you wanted to hear?” Dean shot at Bobby.

Bobby looked surprised. That wasn't something he expected to hear. “Well, I'm glad to hear that, but you hurt her, I hurt you, you hear me?” Bobby said.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “So what do you need help with out here?” He asked looking around.

“Nothing you idjit. Just wanted to get you to talk, that's all,” Bobby replied.


	35. Sammy's All Grown Up

Heather headed to her room to change. She hadn't been taking care of herself the best and she thought it was starting to show, all the calories, the beer, and the long car trips. She looked in the mirror and thought she could see signs that her stomach was getting larger. She quickly threw on some yoga shorts, a tank top, and rolled out her yoga mat. She went and opened up her door a crack, in case someone needed to speak to her.

She took her headphones out of her bag and connected them to her phone. The joy of Bluetooth, she thought to herself. She turned on her favorite music and started running through her routine.

Sam was wondering the halls. Kari and Dean had taken off to get groceries and he didn't know where Bobby had disappeared to. He thought for a moment, and thought that Heather would enjoy watching some tv with him. After all, they liked some of the same shows. He hadn't seen her in a while so he decided to go look for her.

He approached her room and saw that the door was cracked open. He didn't hear her, but he figured that she might be in there. He knocked lightly but there was no response.

He stood there for a moment, thinking that she hadn't heard him again, so he slowly pushed the door open.

Once the door had fully swung open, he saw her there, doing yoga, facing away from him. He could see the headphone cords so he knew that she hadn't heard him.

He couldn't help but be entranced by her, watching her every movement, her limber body contorting into moves he hadn't thought were possible. 

Sam’s heart began to pound, his blood pressure rising. He couldn't avert his eyes from here. He felt himself starting to harden, completely taken over by her. 

He quickly turned around and walked to his room, the vision of her still etched in his brain.

Kari and Dean were putting away groceries, all the food that they wanted. Both Kari and Dean smiled as they pulled a pie out of the bag and set it on the counter, ready to dive into it.

Sam walked into the kitchen quickly, not realizing that Kari and Dean had returned home. He walked over to the fridge and fished out a beer. Sam opened it and sat down at the table.

“Hey guys,” Sam said. “How was your hunt?” He was trying to keep attention away from himself. 

“The usual,” Dean replied with a shrug. “Cut and dry.”

“That's, uh, good,” Sam replied, forcing a smile. 

“You… okay there slugger?” Dean asked Sam.

As Sam was about to reply with a quick “Yeah” Heather walked into the kitchen, still wearing her yoga outfit. Sam sat up straighter when she walked in through the door. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“You guys are back! I see you got everything that I intentionally forgot,” she said to Dean and Kari, laughing.

“Hey, uh, Heather,” Sam said across the room. She turned around, not realizing Sam was in the same room as them.

“Yeah?” she said to him, turning towards him.

Sam wasn't able to speak, every word that he wanted to say left his mind. He started to stutter. 

Heather sensed the awkwardness, and gestured towards the door. “I, uh, should go, get out of these sweaty clothes.” She started walking rapidly out the door, only to have Sam on her heels.

Kari stopped what she was doing. “What the hell was that?” she asked Dean as she gestured to the door.

Dean walked over to Kari, and put his arm around her shoulders. “Our little Sammy is all grown up,” Dean said.

Kari sarcastically replied with an “Awwww. Well isn’t that sweet.”


	36. Caught Red Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW

Dean proudly walked down the hall like he normally does. He just got off the phone, texting Kari that he wanted to meet in her room tonight. The two of them had been frequently traveling the halls most nights since they decided to have a relationship. Dean hadn’t told Sam yet, always telling Kari that he would when she pestered him about it. They had more important things to worry about like caging Lucifer and day to day hunts. He’d get to it eventually.

Some nights they had a quickie, some nights more passion, and others they simply just enjoyed each other’s company. This night was going to be a little more on the passion side. Dean thought he heard Heather roaming the halls, but when he walked by Sam’s room he could hear him snoring.

Since this wasn’t his first time in Kari’s room, Dean just opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. “Hey pretty lady,” Dean called out to Kari once he turned around.

Kari beamed and giggled slightly. Dean loved that about her. Even though he wasn’t one for showing emotions all the time, she was. Kari didn’t hide them from anyone, even though she could easily. She had a poker face when it came to hunting, while less guarded and carefree at home with her family. “Hey to you too,” Kari replied seductively.

Dean immediately started to remove his shirts and dropped to his underwear. He walked over to Kari who was already in the bed with a simple pajama set on. She didn’t want to be too ready for this evening’s fun only to have someone else be knocking for whatever reason. Afterall Sam was usually in bed by now and Heather, well she could be a factor of them being caught. Some nights whether it being Kari or Dean, they might see Heather walking down a hallway. Heather was a night owl like they were, but also an early riser like Sam. They had to be careful not to end up sleeping the entire night in each other’s rooms so not to risk Heather or Sam seeing them coming out of one. Bobby wasn’t as much of an issue to have seen. Bobby knew of their relationship at least when Dean and him had their last heart to heart. 

Dean planted a kiss on Kari as he leaned into her and crawled into bed. He moved under the covers and removed her top. They quickly and quietly removed their bottoms as not to wake anyone.

Dean and Kari instantly found their rhythm. At times it was difficult for Kari to keep her pleasure internal. When she looked to be about to scream, Dean would slow down and let her regain her composure. If Dean really wanted to hear her happiness, he would lean his ear next to her mouth and listen closely. Kari knew if anything she could kiss him to help her also.

“Oh Dean,” Kari whispered. She couldn’t hold it in tonight. Hearing his name like that made Dean move faster and deeper. The new momentum made it even harder to stay quiet. Kari pulled him as close as she could, her fingers digging into his back. Dean had started to move his mouth around her neck kissing her before she spoke, kissing her ever so slightly. Once she said his name his lips began to kiss longer and harder than before. The two of them were still in sync moving as one until Kari began to climax. Once she did, Dean followed suit. They pulled apart and laid there for a bit, regaining their normal breath.

By now Kari was better at expressing her pleasure than a simple, “Wow,” which Dean gave her shit about at times. Kari would always reply with a wisecrack, always different yet along the lines of, “Shut it Dean,” or “Kiss my ass.” Both of which Dean would smirk and reply with an acknowledgement of some sort.

“How many times have I told you you’re amazing?” Kari questioned to Dean.

“Everyday, even when you don’t say it I can so see you wanting to..” Dean paused to turn his head to Kari. “Afterall I am adorable.”

“HA!” Kari sarcastically said. “No, but seriously you are that too,” she smiled at Dean.

Dean leaned in for one final kiss before getting dressed. “Well, guess I better get my happy ass back to my room. I thought I heard Heather still up when I came over. Sleeping beauty was snoring though.” Dean smirked at Kari. Dean was still sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kari and could see the question in her beautiful green eyes. “Don’t you dare ask me. I will tell him, I pinkie promise,” He held his pinky out after putting his t-shirt on.  
“Don’t you sass me boy,” Kari laughed and slapped his hand away. Kari leaned over the side of the bed to grab her pajamas, a couple tattoos showing. Dean leaned over and began to trace his fingers along her curvy one spread across her lower back. The light touch made her shiver.

“Your tattoos are very sexy,” Dean said softly.

“Thank you babe,” Kari replied frozen from his touch. Once Dean stopped tracing her tattoo she turned slowly to look into his eyes. Dean and Kari leaned in for one final kiss, again. Kari hurriedly put on her pajamas to watch Dean leave her room. She liked that angle of him, hell she liked them all. “Goodnight handsome,” Kari called out softly.

Dean grinned from ear to ear. “Goodnight sweetheart.” Dean wasn’t normally one for pet names, but he felt the need to give her one back tonight. Dean turned to close the door, his overshirt draped on his arm and shoes in hand. As he closed the door he sighed and whispered “Awesome.” Dean turned to go down the hallway to his room only to see Heather basically an arm’s length away. Dean’s eyes grew; he knew that she saw which room he left. “Shit.”

Heather stood in shock, seeing Dean exit Kari’s room. Her mouth fell open, unsure of what to say. Her shock quickly turned to anger and Dean could see the fury building in her face. Dean took off down the hall to his room while she turned and swung the door open to Kari’s room. Kari had had her back to the door, and quickly turned around to see Heather standing there.

“What the fuck is going on here!?” Heather shouted at Kari, moving quickly towards her.

“I, uh, uh, I..” Kari started, unable to form a sentence. 

Heather groaned in frustration at Kari’s inability to speak, and to explain herself. She stormed out of the room, heading towards her room.

Sam was sleeping soundly that night, he had gone to bed early after a long day of reading. He awoke to the sound of a slamming door, something that wasn’t quite right. The door slam sounded close, like at Heather’s room. He pulled himself out of bed and stumbled out the door, to go figure out what the source of the noise was.

He saw Heather’s door was closed, but he could tell she was in there. He could hear something being moved. He knocked on the door, but she didn’t respond. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He saw Heather pacing back and forth in her room, tossing things sporadically. Sam walked up behind her, slightly disoriented, his hair partially covering his face. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?” Sam said as Heather turned to face him.

“Do I look like I’m okay?” she yelled at Sam. “I just caught your brother fucking my sister!” she shouted, her right arm reaching out and pointing repeatedly down the hallway. 

Sam’s grogginess became apparent. It took him a minute to realize just what she had said to him. Heather continued to pace back and forth in her room.

“I’ll, uh, go talk to Dean,” Sam said, gesturing down the hallway. He walked out the doorway, attempting to straighten his hair with his hands. He passed by Kari who was running down the hallway to Heather’s room. He looked back slightly, but continued walking forward.

Kari walked into Heather’s room, quietly, not making her presence known. “Heather, I can explain,” Kari started, taking careful steps toward Heather.

“Get the fuck out of my room!” Heather shouted at Kari, turning towards her. “I don’t want to speak to you, to see you right now. So get out!”

Kari backed out of Heather’s room, slowly. As soon as she exited the room, she ran down the hallway back to her room. 

Dean stood at the desk, his fingers gripping into the chair. He didn’t want to be caught like this, and moreover, Heather’s fury actually scared him. He was scared of a tiny 5’4” inch girl. The fury in her eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen.   
There was a knock at his door. Dean’s eyes shot in that direction. He was nervous as to who it would be. He walked slowly over to the door as the person on the other side knocked again. He reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door, peeking out. He saw that Sam was on the other side of the door.

“Phew, I thought you were Heather,” Dean said, swinging the door open, allowing Sam to enter his room.

“Dude, what is going on?” Sam asked him. “Heather is on a rampage about you, screaming about you screwing Kari.”

Dean looked at Sam, giving him a half smirk, and said “Well, she’s not wrong.”

“You’ve never been secretive about this sort of stuff before, why start now?” Sam asked him. 

Dean turned his back to Sam. “Kari wanted to tell Heather first,” he said. Dean didn’t want to admit why he hadn’t told Sam. Dean always put others first and felt like he would upset Sam with this news since Sam wasn’t having the best of luck in that department.  
“Tell her what, that you guys are screwing?” Sam countered.

“That we are dating, Sam,” Dean said, turning back to Sam. “We’ve been dating a few weeks now.”

Sam exhaled sharply. He could count on his fingers the number of times that Dean had been in a real relationship. “Dean, I’m happy for you. I am. You just don’t need to hide this from me,” Sam said. 

“Yeah, well, now it’s all out in the open,” Dean said. “And I have a tiny ball of fury directed at me. You gotta watch out for those small ones man, they’re scary.”

Sam scoffed at Dean, “It’ll probably just be best if you just let her calm down, if you want to keep your jewels.” Sam started to chuckle as he left the room. 

Dean laid down on his bed, trying to keep himself awake, but finally succumbing to exhaustion. 

Heather walked into the library, looking around for something. She didn’t quite know what she was looking for, but she needed to be out of her room. She looked over the bookshelves, the words glossing over out of anger she was still feeling after last night.   
She heard footsteps come up behind her. She stood up straighter, waiting for the person to approach her.

“We need to talk,” Kari’s voice called out.

Heather turned around and looked at Kari. She crossed her arms and looked at Kari, the fire burning in her eyes, her lips pursed, silent.

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Kari started. “I shouldn’t have hidden this from you, but Dean asked me to. He wanted to talk to Sam first, and I kept pressuring him to talk to Sam, but Dean was being stubborn for a reason he wouldn’t tell me.”  
“How long?” Heather asked her, through clenched teeth.

“A few weeks, but it’s more than just sex. We’ve been dating for a few weeks,” Kari replied.

“So this could have gone on for months before he finally got the balls to tell Sam? What was he so worried about telling Sam about?” Heather shot at Kari.

“I don’t know,” Kari responded after a few seconds of silence. “He didn’t tell me and I didn’t ask.”

“And you expect me to just forgive you, for keeping something like that from me?” Heather said, taking a step towards Kari.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me immediately, and I know it’s going to take time to get over this, but I just want you to know, I’m sorry. I really am. It ate me up inside to have to keep this from you, to worry about hurting you. You are my sister, and I love you, and I don’t like there being secrets between us.”

Heather’s arm fell to her sides and she dropped her head down towards her chest. “You’re right. I will need a bit of time, but everything will be okay.” Heather walked over to Kari and gave her a hug. They released each other from the embrace. “Dean, though, is still on my shit list.” They laughed as they walked out of the library.


	37. You Don't Mess With SWTOR

The next week passed by uneventfully. There hadn’t been much for cases, nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. Everyone had been looking for ways to pass the time. Kari started playing the game she played sporadically, Star Wars: The Old Republic. She enjoyed this game immensely, but the back to back cases that she and Heather, and now with Sam and Dean, had been taking, she hadn’t had a lot of time to pick the game back up. She decided to use this rare downtime to get caught up.

Kari set up her laptop in her bedroom, getting the desk ready for her long gaming session she was about to embark on. She sat down, logged onto the game server and sat down to start playing the mission.

Dean walked around the bunker looking for Kari. They had become a lot more open about their relationship since Heather discovered them. He thought that she might enjoy watching a movie or relaxing with him. He didn’t see her in any of the common areas, so he went to her room, thinking that she might be in there.

Kari sat at her desk, entranced by the game. She was nearly at the end of her mission, working to take down the final boss. These bosses weren’t easy, and they took time to complete. She had been working nearly 10 minutes on this thing as was about ready to take him down.

Dean snuck up behind her, oblivious to what she was doing. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her neck, resting them on her collar bone. The surprise caused Kari to divert her attention from the game, to Dean. She looked back at the game, and saw the one thing she didn’t want to see: her character back at the save point. She turned her upper body to Dean.

She threw her arms up in the air. “Dude, you made me die. Now I have to start this whole friggin boss fight over again,” Kari said, her voice increasing in volume. She turned back to the computer and started cursing under her breath. 

Dean backed away slowly, fear filling his eyes. He had never saw her act like that before, and he didn’t know what to think. He closed down the door to her room, and wandered into the hallways. He mindlessly walked into the library, where he saw Heather sitting at the table, wrapped up in a book. Heather didn’t hear him walk into the room. Dean stood there for a moment, still in shock at Kari’s reaction. He lifted his right hand up, and gestured behind him.

“Uhh...can I ask you something, Heather?” Dean said, still holding his hand up.

Heather set the book down on the table, and turned her head towards Dean. “What do you need?”

“I, uh, just went and talked to Kari, and she started yelling at me, and I don’t quite know what i did,” Dean said.

Heather tilted her head back and looked towards the ceiling. “What was she doing before she yelled at you?” Heather asked him, closing her eyes.

“She was on her computer. Doing something, I don’t know I wasn’t really paying attention,” Dean responded.

Heather’s eyes opened, and she tilted her head back down and turned towards Dean. “Was it a game?”

“Maybe, yeah, I think so, she said something about me making her lose,” Dean said, his voice trailing off.

Heather shut her eyes and shook her head. “Word of advice, if you see her playing the game, don’t interrupt her. She takes it very seriously, and from what you’ve told me, you got a pretty light reaction. Give it a bit, and go back and talk to her. Explain that you didn’t know, and everything should be fine. Okay?” Heather said to him.

Dean nodded his head and turned around and left the library. He headed to the kitchen to go grab a cup of coffee, and give her some more time to calm down so he could go talk to her. He didn’t want to make things worse then they were. 

After about 10 minutes had passed, he walked back towards her room, treading carefully. Kari’s door was still open, but she didn’t seem to be playing the game any longer. He knocked on the door, standing in the doorway. Kari turned around and gestured for him to enter the room.  
“So,” Dean said walking into her room, “is it safe to ask you to watch a movie?”

Kari smiled and nodded her head. “Dean, I’m sorry about the way I reacted. I take this game pretty seriously, and it is time consuming , and I get a little wrapped up in at times. You didn’t know that, and I don’t blame you for it.”

Kari stood up and walked over to Dean, wrapping her arms around his waist and looked up directly into his eyes. He smiled down at her.

“So how about that movie, I was thinking some Casa Erotica, I got the new DVD, and everything,” Dean said, leaning down to kiss her. 

“I think that is a wonderful idea,” Kari replied. The two stood there for a moment, smiling at each other. 

Suddenly Dean felt a presence behind him. “Hello Dean...Kari,” Castiel said. Dean stood there for a moment, tilting his head back and clenching his jaw. He turned around.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean asked him. “Couldn’t wait until later?”

Castiel turned his head slightly, looking at Dean. “Crowley and I have found Lucifer. We have a place to trap him and send him back to the cage,” Castiel explained. “We need to go, now.” 

Dean looked at Kari, who nodded at him. It was time to go get Lucifer. “I’ll go get Sam, you go find Heather,” Dean said, walking out of the room.


	38. Rise and Shine Sammy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW

Heather resumed reading her book. Her eyes drifted over the pages, skimming the words, but not actually reading it. She looked around the room, looking for Sam. He had been here before Dean came into the library looking for her. She was tired of reading, but she thought she could use the book to talk to Sam.

She stood up and walked out of the library, book in hand. She wandered around the bunker looking for Sam, but not finding him. She headed over towards his room, and found the door shut. She went up to the door and knocked, hoping he was in there.

“Come in,” Sam’s deep voice called out.

Heather opened the door, and saw Sam lying on the bed, his laptop sitting on his lap. He had been watching a TV show. She walked in with the book in her hand and walked over to the bed. Sam had paused the TV show he had been watching, which Heather recognized immediately. She dropped the book.

“Scoot over, I love this show,” Heather called out.

Sam obliged and scooted to the left side of the bed and Heather climbed into the bed with him. Sam moved the laptop over so it balanced on both of the their legs. He resumed the show and the two of them began to watch the show together.

Sam sat there, trying to focus on the TV show, but he could feel his eyes drifting off to the side where Heather was sitting. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, how close she was too him.

He sat there for moment, and then decided to take a chance. He raised his right arm, and moved up and over Heather, placing his arm around her shoulders, and gently pulled her closer to him.

She responded by moving a bit closer to him, and laying her head on his shoulders. She felt so comfortable with him, so safe, so warm.

They sat there for a while, enjoying sitting there in each other’s arms.

“Come on man, you can do this,” Sam thought to himself. He sat there for a moment, nerves taking over his body.

Sam picked up his left arm, and crossed it over his body, took his hand and placed it under Heather’s chin, lifting it up slightly. He leaned his head down to hers, their lips connecting. The passion started to grow. Heather turned her body towards his and placed her hand on his chest.

Sam moved, the laptop falling to the bed. They stopped, he picked up the laptop, closed it and placed it on the floor. Heather laid back on the bed, Sam moved over top of her. Their eyes locked, and Sam moved his lips to her jawline, down her neck. He stopped, and brushed her hair away from the right side of her neck. He looked down and saw a large scar across the side of her neck. He lifted his hand up, and slowly traced the scar. Heather quickly pushed his hand away, and covered it with her own. She looked away from him.

“What happened?” Sam asked her, trying to pull her hand away from her neck.

“Hunt gone wrong,” Heather responded. “Vamp got away from me, got my machete, and held it to my neck. Kari came in, spooked the vamp, and he sliced me open with my own machete.” She pulled her hand away from her neck revealing the scar again. “I hide it. I don’t like the questions I get over it.”

Sam moved his lips down to Heather’s neck, and kissed the scar lightly. “For the record,” Sam said, looking Heather in the eyes, “I think it makes you look even more beautiful.”

Heather reached up and grabbed the back of Sam’s head, pulling him towards her, kissing him passionately.

The passion grew with each successive kiss. Sam moved his hand down, and slid it under her shirt, his hand caressing her stomach as he slowly moved his hand up. He moved his hand up to her chest, slipping underneath her bra, cupping her breast in his hand.

Heather moaned in response, arching her back slightly. Sam moved his hand back down her stomach, sliding down to her belt. He shifted marginally, Heather could feel his manhood pressing against her leg. She moved her hands and slid them down Sam’s chest, starting to unbutton his plaid shirt.

Sam moved his hands to unbuckle Heather’s belt.

Suddenly, the door to Sam’s room flung open and Dean walked in.

“Rise and shine Sammy!” Dean exclaimed. He saw what had been unfolding on the bed. He turned his head and raised his hand to cover his eyes, “Whoa.” Dean started to chuckle awkwardly. “Well, it looks like you already have.”

Sam sat up, flustered and embarrassed of what Dean had just saw. Heather just continued to lay there, covering eyes with her hands.

“Yeah, uh, umm. Cas just popped in. It’s go time. Let’s go toss Lucifer back in the cage.” Dean said, turning quickly and leaving the room.

Heather sat up and swung her feet onto the floor. “I guess we'll just have to finish this some other time,” she said, standing up to leave.

“Yeah,” Sam said, agreeing with her. Heather walked out the door to go get ready to leave. Sam sat there for a moment, and then stood up and walked out of the room


	39. We're....bait?

Sam was the last to reach the Impala. Everyone else had thrown their bags into the trunk and was leaning up against the side waiting for him. Dean gave him a sly smile as Sam tossed his bag in the trunk. Castiel stepped forward from the Impala. 

“You need to head to Alton, about an hour away. Crowley and I have secured an abandoned building on the outskirts of the town. Rowena will be there as well. We believe the Book of the Damned has a spell to cast Lucifer back into the cage where he belongs. I will see you there.”

In an instant, Castiel was gone. “Alright, let’s roll,” Dean said, pushing off of the Impala to head to the driver’s seat. Everyone crawled in. The Impala’s engine roared as they pulled away. 

The drive went quickly, due to the anticipation surrounding the upcoming events. Kari and Heather were nervous Their experience with angels was limited to Castiel. They were nervous to see what an archangel like Lucifer could do. They weren’t sure of what help they could be.

Sam was more quiet than usual. He and Lucifer had a past, and he knows that no matter what, Lucifer will try to get him to say yes. He looked over to Heather. He was worried that Lucifer would try to use her to get to him. He tried to force those thoughts out of his mind, and to focus on getting Lucifer back into the cage.

Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the building, where he saw Crowley, Castiel, and Rowena standing there, awaiting their arrival.

“Moose, Squirrel, nice to see you again,” Crowley said. “And you’ve brought your lady friends with you, lovely to see you ladies again. This one next to me,” he said, gesturing to Rowena, who was standing next to him, “is the whore who is going to be helping us.”  
Rowena stepped forward and extended her hand to the girls, “You’ll have to excuse Fergus,” she said, in a Scottish accent, “but his respect for his mother is lacking these days. My name is Rowena.”

Heather and Kari quickly stated their names to her, trying to take in the situation.

“So what’s the plan?” Dean questioned.

“We summon Lucifer, and surround him in holy fire. It should give Rowena enough time to complete the spell.”

Dean shook his head. “And what are we here for? Sounds like you guys have got it under control.”

“Well, you are our insurance policy. Suppose this doesn’t exactly go as planned, we could use some backup,” Crowley continued.

“Backup, or bait?” Sam shot at him, his anger starting to build. 

“Both, really,” Crowley said. “Lucifer is more likely to show up if you are here, Moose.”

Sam swallowed hard and looked over at Heather, who nodded. “Let’s do this,”

Everyone walked into the abandoned warehouse and took their positions. Castiel poured a ring of holy oil on the ground, in the center of where they were all standing. Castiel stood back, and allowed Rowena to start the summoning spell.

Rowena completed the spell, and everyone waited for Lucifer to appear in the center of them. They looked at each other, not sure if the spell worked.

“Are you sure you got the spell right?” Kari asked Rowena, looking around the abandoned warehouse. 

“Of course I got it right,” Rowena scoffed at her. 

“Yes, she did,” a voice echoed at the entrance.

Everyone turned to see Lucifer standing at the entrance of the building.

“Bravo, everyone. Great attempt,” Lucifer said, clapping his hands. He looked over to Castiel, a small grin rowing over his face. “Hello brother, nice to see you again. Did you really think you would be able to trap me in that ring of holy oil you placed there?” he asked, gesturing to the center of them.

Lucifer crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Nice try.” He looked over towards the group, eyeing Heather and Kari.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Lucifer asked, stepping towards the group. “I haven’t seen these two before. You two actually managed to get them to stay with you? I’m impressed.” Lucifer smiled.

Lucifer lifted his hand, and flung Dean against the wall. Kari cried out, “Dean!”

Lucifer placed his hand on his chest. “Oh, you two are together. That’s adorable. Well, in that case.” Lucifer lifted his hand and flung Kari next to Dean, both of them being held in place high on the wall. 

Rowena started the spell to send Lucifer back to the cage.

Lucifer lifted his finger, “Tsk tsk tsk,” he said, wagging his finger at Rowena. “You are being a very bad girl right now.” He flicked his finger a final time, sending Rowena against flying, rendering her unconscious.

Lucifer directed his attention towards the remaining group. Heather and Sam looked to each other, and realized, that Crowley and Castiel had disappeared. 

“Sam!” Lucifer said. “Long time no spooning! How’s everything been? Been taking care of yourself for me?”

“I will never say yes to you, Lucifer. Never,” Sam said, gripping the angel blade he had hidden in his coat pocket. 

“You always say that,” Lucifer said, turning his back to Sam and Heather. “But we all know it will happen again.”

Lucifer turned back around and eyed Heather. He gestured for Heather to come towards him. She didn’t take any steps. Lucifer then forced her to him, wrapping his arm around her neck, pulling her towards him. “Well, maybe we can get a little bit of leverage going,” Lucifer said.

Sam stiffened, standing up straighter. He wasn’t trying to let Lucifer read him.

“Oh,” Lucifer said, breaking a smile. “I thought Dean was your only weak point, and look at what I have here, your other weak point.” Lucifer started to chuckle. “And just when I thought I would have to use Dean to get to you, I got something right here in my arms that will do the trick.”

Heather pushed out her elbow, shoving it into Lucifer’s stomach.

“Oof,” Lucifer said. He wrapped his arm tighter around Heather’s neck, choking her slightly. He reached up, and cut into Heather, cutting a large line across her chest, moving down onto her torso. “This one’s feisty. You chose well, Sam. Too bad I’m going to have to hurt her.”

“Don’t!” Sam cried out, taking a couple of steps towards Lucifer.

“Sammy! Stop!” Dean called out from the wall. “Don’t fall for his tricks!”

Lucifer looked over at Dean, tightening the grip that he had on him, Dean’s face filling with pain.

“You know the drill, Sam,” Lucifer said, directing his attention back over. “Just one little word, and she can go free.”

“Never,” Sam said.

Lucifer started to chuckle. “Castiel, I know you are behind me. Nice try though,” he said, spinning around, releasing Heather from his grip. Heather hurried over to Sam, who pulled her into his arms. 

“You really thought that you would be able to sneak up to me? Just ask Gabriel how that one went. It pains me to kill my brothers, it really does,” Lucifer continued. “But first, I think we could have a bit of fun first.” Lucifer grabbed Castiel’s trench coat and in a flash they were gone.

Kari and Dean fell from the walls into a crumpled heap on the floor. Dean started to cough, as Kari struggled to pull herself off of the floor. She stood up and headed over to Heather. Heather struggled to remain on her feet. The cut was just deep enough to require stitches, and covered a large portion of her torso.

“I’m okay,” she said. “It’ll be fine.”

“Well that went swimmingly,” Dean said, walking over to everyone else. “Should have known this wasn’t going to go over very well.”

“We should get back to the bunker,” Sam said, worried about Heather.

“And what should we do with her?” Kari asked, pointing over towards Rowena.

“Leave her. Let Crowley deal with it,” Dean said.

They headed out to begin the short trip back to the bunker. 

Dean killed the engine when they pulled into the garage at the bunker. Sam hopped out quickly and helped Heather out of the Impala onto her feet. Kari quickly grabbed Heather and took her to her room, to get her stitched up once again.  
Dean looked at Sam, who was staring at the doorway Heather had just walked through.

“You okay?” Dean asked Sam.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam replied.

Dean stood there for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. “What did Lucifer mean back there? About you choosing a good one. You two together now or something?”

“No, Dean, I, uh,” Sam responded.

“Well, put on your big boy pants on and ask her out already. It’s pretty clear that you like her.” Dean said, slapping Sam on the shoulder. He left Sam standing there as he walked into the bunker.

Kari sat there assessing Heather’s wounds. Thankfully, these weren’t very deep and wouldn’t require any stitches. She looked through the first aid kid and found a few sutures, just enough to help hold the cut together without tearing apart.

“Lucifer said a couple of interesting things,” Kari said, shifting her eyes away from Heather’s.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Heather said, wincing as she tried to sit up in the bed.

“Well, Lucifer chose you as a ploy to get to Sam for a reason,” Kari continued. “I mean, I don’t know a whole lot about that angel, but something tells me he picked up on something between you two, just in the way Sam reacted to you.”

“Yeah,” Heather said, trying to choose her words carefully. “There’s a slight possibility that Lucifer probably wasn’t wrong. I don’t want to talk about this.” Heather fell silent. 

“Well,” Kari said. “There’s nothing wrong with it if Lucifer was right.” She stood up and headed towards the door. “You should probably get some rest.”

Heather laid there and thought about what she had told Kari. She felt a little guilt for not telling Kari what she felt. She didn’t want to say anything until she knew what she really felt. There had been many a time that she would run to Kari when something seemed like it was starting to blossom, but would blow up in her face. She wasn’t going to let her past screw this up


	40. Bobby's Moving On

A few days had passed as everyone continued to heal from the unsuccessful Lucifer caging event. All had things on their minds, and sometimes found themselves in their own little worlds. 

Sam sat at the table in the kitchen, reading a newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. It was a quarter past eight and he seemed to be the only one up at this point. He hadn’t seen Heather yet, but at times, her sleeping habits were erratic. She must have had a hard time sleeping last night. 

Sam heard footsteps down the hall, approaching the kitchen. It sounded like Dean’s footsteps, heavy. He was right, Dean crossed the doorway and entered the kitchen. “Hiya Sammy,” Dean said, turning to the right to head to the coffee pot. 

Sam looked up, acknowledging Dean’s greeting. He looked at Dean and noticed a large red spot on the left side of his neck as Dean reached to grab the handle on the coffee pot.

Sam looked back down at the paper, and finally spoke. “So, didya lose a fight with a vacuum cleaner?” 

Dean looked at Sam, confusion filling his face. Sam looked at Dean, and quickly tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrows. Dean’s eyes widened as he realized what Sam was saying. He raised his hand up to his neck, covering from Sam’s view. Dean turned his back to Sam, and over his shoulder he called out “Oh shut up” as he walked out of the kitchen with coffee in his hand.

Sam looked down at the paper he was reading and chuckled to himself. 

Bobby sat at one of the tables in the library. He was used to spending his time alone, doing research or finding information that could help the Winchesters, Tamersons, or any other hunters out there. They kept him pretty busy most of the time. 

Bobby’s phone started to ring from under a book. It was pretty rare that his personal line would ring. Not many had this number. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jody calling him. Sioux Falls seemed to be a beacon for the supernatural, so he thought that she was calling about another case. He picked up the phone, answering it.

“Hey Jody,” he said, “What’s going on. Something weird?”

“No, no,” Jody said. “I just wanted to let you know that I got everything all taken care of here. I had to call in some favors, well all of my favors, but I was able to get your name cleared back up. You can come back here.”

“Really? How’d you manage that?” Bobby questioned.

“Well, I’d rather not not say, girls gotta have her secrets, but we were able to get everything squared away,” Jody continued. “I’ve been keeping an eye on your salvage yard for you since the fire. You are more than welcome to stay with me until you can get your house rebuilt. I have the space, with Alex and Claire looking at finding their own place.”

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea. I mean, it’s been a different atmosphere here for a while, with Dean and Kari dating and all,” Bobby said.

“Wait,” Jody interrupted. “Dean is dating someone. Are you sure we are talking about the same person here?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while now. Longest I’ve seen him with someone in years. I’m happy for the boy,” Bobby continued.

“Wow,” Jody said, unable to contain her surprise. “I mean, I kind of expected Sam and Heather to be getting together, after the way I saw them interact up here.”

“I’m not ruling that one out yet,” Bobby said. “I got Sam to admit something to me, and I’m predicting it to be fairly soon.” 

“Sounds like you’ve got your hands full there,” Jody said. “My offer stands.”

“Yeah, I’ll do it. I’ll be up in a day or two, give these lovebirds some peace and quiet,” Bobby said.

“Sounds good Bobby. I will see you when you get here,” Jody said.

“Bye, Jody,” Bobby said, hanging up the phone.

He sat the phone down on the table and thought about what he had just said. He knew the boys had needed him, but with Heather and Kari there, he didn’t need to look after them. Those girls were doing a fine job. 

Bobby stood up, and headed out of the library to go find the rest of the group. He found Heather and Sam sitting in the kitchen, talking over a couple of cups of coffee. He could hear some footsteps headed towards the kitchen, and knew immediately that it was Dean and Kari on their way to the kitchen. He walked over to the coffee pot to allow everyone to enter. 

Bobby sat down at the table with Heather and Sam. “Kari, Dean, could you two come over here?” he beckoned. 

“Sure, Bobby,” Dean said, walking towards the table. “What’s up?”

“I talked to Jody today,” Bobby started.

“Does she have another case for us?” Sam said, interrupting.

“Would you idjits let me speak? No case. She told me that she got my named cleared up from that mess a while back,” Bobby continued.

“That’s great news!” Kari called out. 

“Yeah, and she asked me to come stay with her so I can rebuild my house at the salvage yard. I said yes,” Bobby said.

“So, you’re leaving us?” Heather asked him.

“I’ll still be there for you guys for what you need,” Bobby said. “But with the way everything’s going, you guys need your space, and I don’t want to be in the middle of it.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“I’m sure,” Bobby said. “I haven’t been this sure of something in a while.”

Kari smiled at Bobby. “Whatever will make you the happiest is exactly what we want for you.” 

“Well, I’d best be packing up my stuff. I’ll leave some of the books for you so you don’t have to call all the damn time,” Bobby said. “But, I’d better hear from you idjits. None of this no contact crap.”

Bobby stood up and walked towards the door. “You’d better help me load that car when I’m ready.” He walked out of the kitchen leaving the others.

“Wow,” Sam said, after a few moments of silence, scoffing slightly.

“I’m happy for him,” Heather said, smiling.

Bobby’s departure went smoothly. Everyone pitched in and helped get Bobby’s car loaded up and sent him on his way back to South Dakota.


	41. Maybe it Was Memphis

A week after Bobby left, the group was starting to adjust to having Bobby gone. They were able to fall into new routines, with all of them starting to look for cases on their own. Things had still been quiet, a little too quiet for Sam’s liking. He had been trying to track anything that looked like a case. He knew that something big was potentially brewing, and that made him nervous.

After about a week of diligent research, working with Heather, he was able to find some demonic omens that pointed them to Memphis, Tennessee. Lightning storms, cattle deaths, typical demonic omens. Things had been spread out, so it didn’t seem like anything was there, but they were able to link something together.

“Look, there’s been some deaths too. They finally just reported on it yesterday. A few people have had symbols carved into their torsos. Sounds a little fishy to me,” Heather said.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Any note on what the symbols are?”

Heather scanned the screen. “Nope nothing. Police seem to be keeping this pretty hush-hush.”

“Looks like we might have a case,” Sam said. “Let’s grab the other two and hit the road.”

Dean and Kari had been sitting watching a movie. They had been enjoying the downtime and had been spending some time watching some TV shows and movies, something he almost never did before Kari. 

They laid on Dean’s bed, watching the movie that played on the laptop. Kari laid in Dean’s arms as they enjoyed the comedy movie. 

They heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” Dean called out.

“Hey, we caught a case. Memphis. We gotta hit the road,” Sam called out, peeking through the door. 

Kari reluctantly sat up, and the two of them climbed off the bed. Kari went to head to her room, to start packing her bag. 

Kari and Dean headed to the garage where the Impala was parked, and found Heather and Sam already waiting for them. They were ready to go. Dean fished the keys to the Impala out of his pocket and unlocked the trunk so everyone could toss their bags in.

“Well, it’s an all day drive. We should be there pretty late tonight,” Kari said, checking the route on her phone. 

Everyone nodded, and climbed in the Impala to make their way to Memphis. 

The first part of the drive was silent, no one saying much of anything. They were happy to have found a case, but silence still filled the Impala. 

Dean turned on the radio and found a radio station that played his favorite music, classic rock. 

The current song was ending, and the next one quickly came on, which became clear to Kari and Heather what is was, “Renegade” by STYX. They were both huge fans of that band.

“Oh mama I'm in fear from my life from the long arm of the law,” Heather softly sang along with the song.

Kari could hear her slightly from the backseat, and smiled to herself.

“Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home,” Heather continued, louder this time.

She caught Sam and Dean’s attention.

“Oh mama I can hear you a crying, you're so scared and all alone,” Heather sang, Kari joining in. Dean turned his head to Kari, Kari smiling at him.

“Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long,” Kari and Heather continued to sing, their voices growing louder.

“Yeah!” They screamed, continuing to sing the song, starting to dance around in their seats. Sam and Dean started to laugh at them, because they hadn't seen them act like this before. They were clearly having fun, much more comfortable with them.

Kari prodded Dean to start singing, which he easily did. Soon the car was filled with their voices, only Sam's missing from the group. 

Heather looked over at Sam who was still laughing at them. She smiled at him, leaning over towards him to get him to start singing with them. He shook his head no, not falling for Heather’s ploy. 

That didn't defer Heather any, she kept trying to get him to sing. Finally, Sam relented and started singing along with them, enjoying it more than he thought he would. 

The four of them continued to sing along, clearly having a blast, something they haven't done in quite a while. 

The remainder of the trip to Memphis seemed to fly by. Everyone's moods seemingly improved with more laughing and smiling than they had been done since they had tried, and failed, to cage Lucifer. 

Dean found a motel on the outskirts of town. He quickly hopped out of the car to go get the rooms that they needed.

During the drive up to the motel Dean made it clear that he and Kari would be having their own hotel room, now that their relationship had come to light.

Dean walked out to the Impala and tossed Sam the key to his and Heather’s room as he climbed back in to go park.

“Meet us out here at 7 tomorrow,” Dean said. “We will go have breakfast and decide on the plan then.”

Everyone agreed and crawled out of the car to grab their bags out of the trunk and headed to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life gets in the way of posting -- which means a double post for today!


	42. Finished What They Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached another -- NSFW

Sam unlocked the door to their hotel room. This is was the first time that they would be sharing a room together, alone.

Sam flipped on the light switch and walked into the room, with Heather following close behind. They looked and saw a single bed in the room. Sam tightened his jaw. This was Dean’s doing. After the conversation they had had, Dean was throwing some hints. As soon as the door closed, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of nervousness crash over him.

Heather tossed her bag against the wall opposite of the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes, and laid back momentarily, stretching, after the long car ride. She didn’t mind that there was only one bed. She had shared on with him before, it didn’t bother her. 

Sam came over and sat down next to her, following suit and taking his shoes off as well. He was tired as well. He sat there for a moment, his nerves starting to overcome him. He thought about what Dean had said to him, and what Lucifer had said. They were both right. He knew he was developing feelings for Heather, and it was hard to deny them anymore. 

Heather sat back up, just inches away from Sam. They hadn’t really had much alone time together, and she enjoyed the bits and pieces she got with him. She thought back to before they tried to send Lucifer back to the cage. The images of her and Sam in his room flashed before her eyes. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to him, not just physically but also emotionally. She realized just how much the man sitting next to her meant to her. 

Neither of them said anything to each other, sitting there in silence. They couldn't bring themselves to say the words that sat in their minds. Sam reached his hand out, and placed it on Heather’s thigh. She quickly moved her hand to his, intertwining their fingers together. Heather turned her head to Sam. Their eyes connected as Heather smiled up at him.. Sam leaned over to Heather, planting a kiss on her lips. She responded with another kiss, lifting her hands and running them through Sam’s hair deepening the kiss.

Heather’s hands reached out and started to unbutton the buttons on Sam’s button down. She fumbled with the buttons, wishing that they weren’t so difficult for her to undo. Finally, she pulled the shirt off of his shoulders and reached down to pull his t-shirt off of him. Sam twisted his body, leaning Heather back on the bed. Sam responded by pulling Heather’s tank top off of her, revealing her navy blue lace bra. He ran his hands over it and down her sides, relishing in the soft skin that was hidden under her clothes.. Heather wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, kissing a small trail along his jawline before connecting with his lips again. He slid his hands back up her sides, reaching around to unhook her bra, pulling it away from her. 

He leaned her back onto the bed again. He sat back for a second and just looked down at her. He couldn’t believe that she was there, and that this was actually happening. He leaned down and pushed her hair off of her neck, gently sucking right at the scar she despised so much. His hands moved over her breasts, thumbs gently running over her nipples. Heather responded with a moan and arched her back towards him. He slowly started to work his way down her torso, leaving small kisses where his hands had just traveled. He reached her belt, unfastened it, and unbuttoned her pants. He slid his hand in side of her pants, slowly moving against her. Heather bucked her hips up towards him as he began to move his hand against her. One of Heather’s hands broke free and slid down Sam’s bare chest, starting to unbuckle his belt.

He leaned down and placed two kisses on each of her hip bones as he pulled her jeans away from her. He quickly kissed up her stomach, finally crushing his lips against hers as his hand moved between her legs again..   
Sam sat back on his heels as he slid her underwear down. “You look absolutely amazing,” Sam said, astonishment filling his voice.

Heather chuckled a bit and turned red, slightly embarrassed by it. She composed herself and jokingly said, “I’d say the same about you, but you are wearing entirely too many clothes.”

Sam jumped up and quickly undid his belt and pants button and pushed his jeans and boxers down, his well endowed member standing at attention. He quickly moved back on the bed towards Heather, kissing her as her hand wrapped around his length, moving her hand slowly up and down.

Sam reached down and pressed the tip of his member against Heather, eliciting a moan as he entered her. He moved slowly, moving in and out. Heather wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him closer to her. He responded by moving faster, which resulted in Heather running her fingernails down his back, digging in slightly, the pain just amplifying everything. Heather squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled Sam closer to her. Sam could tell that she was close.

“Faster,” Heather called out. Sam started to move faster, sliding in and out with more force. Heather arched her back. “Yes!” she moaned. She started to shudder, the orgasm taking over her whole body. Sam’s climax quickly followed, intensified by Heather’s. Sam rolled over and Heather moved closer, laying her head on Sam’s shoulder. Both were breathing heavy. 

They laid there for a moment as they both worked to catch their breath. Heather racked her brain trying to come up with something to say. She’s always struggled in these sorts of situations.

Heather propped herself up on her elbow, looking over at Sam. “Well, I’m glad we finally got to finish what we started that day,” Heather said, a smile growing over her face. She hoped that this statement didn’t cause any issues.

Sam smiled, lifting up his arm and slid it back around Heather’s neck, leaning up to kiss her again. “Yeah, me too,” Sam said. He laid his head back down on the pillow and held Heather in his arms. He hadn’t felt this way about someone in a long time. There was just something about her that was special, and he knew that he didn’t want to mess this up.

“You ready to get some sleep?” Heather asked him, sitting up slightly, looking down at Sam.

“Yeah, I think so,” Sam replied. Heather sat up fully and got off the bed and walked around to go turn off the light. Sam’s eyes followed her. At the foot of the bed, she grabbed Sam’s shirt he had been wearing and put it on. Sam couldn’t help but think about how sexy she looked in his shirt. He smiled as she walked over to the light switch by the door and switched the lights off. Heather stumbled slightly over the mounds of clothes as she made her way back to the bed. She reached the bed and slid in under the covers next to Sam, curling up next to him, her head on his shoulder,her arm stretched over onto his bare chest. He moved his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him.


	43. Dean Hates Sweaters

Dean and Kari were already waiting at the Impala when Heather and Sam walked out of the hotel room. They forced themselves to get up earlier than they normally would, so that they could beat Heather and Sam out. Dean had told Kari of his plan, giving them a room with a single bed, and wanted to see how they reacted this morning.

Kari and Dean watched as Heather and Sam walked through the doorway. They stared at them, eager to see if either of them would say anything to them.

“You guys ready to get some breakfast?” Dean called out.

“You bet,” Sam said. Dean looked over to Kari, neither of them saw any sort of difference in them.

They all crawled into the Impala and drove off to the nearest diner. 

Once they got their orders in, the seriousness of the case took over. 

“I think it would be best if we split off to go do some interviews,” Dean said. “I think that Kari and I-”

“If you don't mind,” Heather interrupted, “I'd like to split off with Kari, if that's okay.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said, a little surprised.

“We will hit up the coroner's office,” Kari said, “to take a look at the symbols. You guys should go to speak with the people they lived with.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Sam said. “After breakfast, we will head back to the hotel and get changed.”

They devoured their breakfasts quickly, eager to start on the case.

They headed back to the hotel and Dean parked the car back in front of their rooms.

“I'd like to get ready with Heather,” Kari announced as they exited the vehicle.

“What? Why?” Dean questioned.

“She helps me pick out my outfits,” Kari explained. 

“Okay,” Dean said hesitantly. “Sam grab your stuff and come over to me and Kari’s room.”

Kari and Sam quickly grabbed their things to take to the other room.

Sam walked through the door and saw Dean pulling his clothes out of his bag. Dean picked up his suit jacket and looked at it.

“Damn,” Dean said, “I think we forgot to do some laundry before we headed out on this case. I think I got some ketchup on it.”

“It’d probably be best if we didn’t go as agents this go around. We might get some better results if we go as grief counselors.”

Dean threw his head back. He knew that he couldn’t wear the suit he had brought with him, so that meant he would have to wear the one thing he wasn’t a fan of, a sweater. Dean pulled out a light grey sweater, a white button down, and a pair of darker grey dress pants. He started to change, and saw that Sam had already gotten changed into a maroon sweater and dark dress pants. He was lacing up his dress shoes when he looked over at Dean, who hadn’t begun changing.

“Dean, come on,” Sam said, standing up. “It’s just clothes, deal with it. I’ll wait for you guys out by the car.”

Dean nodded, and started getting dressed. He hated dressing like this. The suits he could handle, but this, this was taking the monkey suit to a level he didn’t enjoy. He slid on his dress pants, forgetting that they were a little bit too tight on him. He dug through his bag and realized that he didn’t have any other option at this point.

He walked out of the hotel room, and saw Sam, Heather, and Kari standing by the Impala, waiting on him. He expected to be waiting on the girls, and was a bit shocked to see them all ready to go.

Sam started to chuckle. He remembered the last time that Dean had worn this. “Now Dean, you gotta be careful while trying to climb fences in that getup. We don’t want another situation like last time.”

Dean shot Sam an angry look, knowing full well what he was referring to. 

Kari stood there, entranced by what Dean was wearing. She had never seen Dean wear something like this. She stood by the driver’s side door, her eyes following Dean as he walked towards the driver side door.

“Dean,” Kari called as she hurried to his side. “Let me see this look,” she twirled her finger gesturing Dean to spin around.

Dean cocked his head to the side and made an exasperated sigh. Crossing his own arms, he said, “Don’t objectify me!” 

“Oh c'mon Dean. Please?” Kari asked sweetly.

Dean sighed again and did a quick turn around. “There. Can we go now?”

“Nice ass there honey,” Kari flirtatiously said. 

Dean walked closer to Kari and took her in his arms. Kari smiled at him.

Sam cleared his throat from the other side of the Impala. “Let’s get moving already.”

Dean rolled his eyes and released Kari from his arms as she walked over to the passenger side of the Impala. 

“Ok so, we will drop you and Heather off at the coroner’s office, and we will head to see some of the roommates,” Dean explained. 

They pulled up to a parking spot near the coroner’s office. Heather and Kari hopped out of the car, and Sam moved up to the front seat. 

Both Sam and Dean watched Kari and Heather walk down the street, away from where they had parked.

Sam glanced over at Dean, his eyes fixated on Kari. “So it’s okay for you to objectify her?” Sam said, chuckling. 

“Didn’t see you looking away, Norman,” Dean said, looking at Sam out of the corners of his eyes. 

“Let’s just get going,” Sam said.

Dean threw the Impala into reverse and drove away. They pulled up outside of a somewhat nice apartment building. In their research, they found that one of the victims lived in this apartment building with one roommate. They figured this would be a good place to start, to see what information they could bring up. From what they could tell, the victim was killed there.

Sam and Dean quickly exited the Impala and headed into the building to find the apartment they were looking for, 1C. They stepped up to the door and knocked on it.

The door was opened by a girl in her mid-20’s, a heavy-set brunette girl. Her eyes were rimmed with red, making it clear that she had been crying.

“Hi there,” Sam said, “I’m Jim Morrison, and this is my associate Ray Manzarek. We are counselors that have been assigned to your case by the Memphis Police Department. May we come in?”

The girl stepped back, opening the door up, allowing Sam and Dean to enter the apartment. They followed her to the small living room.

“You guys can have a seat here,” the girl said, gesturing to the small couch next to a chair.

The boys sat down on the couch.

“So, explain to us about what you saw,” Dean said, trying to get things moving.

“Umm. It was late,” she started “I had been out with some friends, drinking, that night. I got home after last call, and when I walked into the apartment I found every light in the house on. It wasn’t like Sarah to be up this late. She didn’t really go out all too much, she was focused on work and advancing her career. I expected her to be in bed.

“I walked over to the bedrooms, and found her light on too. I poked my head in her room to see why she was still awake, and that’s when I found her. She was laying on her bed, covered in blood. I knew she wasn’t okay. There was no way from the amount of blood that covered her room.

“I stood there, unable to move. The only thing I could do was scream,” she concluded, starting to cry again.

Dean reached over the table and handed her a tissue as Sam stood up and started looking around the living room.

“We understand you are upset,” Dean said, “but could you tell us if you heard any weird noises, or if you smelled anything weird.”

“What are you talking about?” the girl shot at Dean. “What kind of counselors are you?”

“Can you please just answer the question,” Dean said, trying to not let annoyance overcome him.

The girl rolled her eyes at Dean. “Yeah, I smelled rotten eggs.”

“Like sulfur?” Sam said, as he walked towards a shelf that contained a lot of pictures.

“Yeah,” the girl said, leaning forward, placing her elbows on her thighs.

Sam browsed through the pictures. He noticed something strange. There was one girl who appeared in every picture. She had long blonde hair, cut and styled in the same fashion as Heather’s. Sam pulled one of the pictures off of the shelf and brought it over to her. “Is this Sarah?” Sam asked, pointing at the blonde haired girl.

“Yeah,” the girl said, “She was just always so happy. No enemies. I can’t believe someone would do this to her.”

Sam turned around and clenched his jaw. This girl looked a lot like Heather, and it worried him. What if this demon would target her because she looked like Sarah? Sam placed the picture and turned back around to Dean, gesturing to him that they needed to leave.

“I’m sorry to rush off like this,” Dean said, standing up, “but the police department has only allotted us each a few minutes for the initial visit. We will follow up with you in about a week.”

Sam was already at the door by the time Dean had finished speaking. Dean walked over to Sam, and they exited the door. 

Sam started walking quickly back to the Impala, only to have Dean grab his shoulder, spinning him around. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean shot at him. “Normally, you are Mr. Sympathy, but tonight, something was different. What is going on?”

Sam looked down to the ground and then looked Dean square in the eyes. “I’ll tell you on the way.”


	44. Something's Stuck on my Shoe

Heather and Kari made their way to the Coroner’s office, to see the bodies that had been discovered. On their way over, Heather had convinced Kari to let her take the lead on this. 

“Good Morning I’m Agent Qualls and this is my associate Agent Hennings. We are here about the woman who was brought in with the strange markings.” Heather said as the girls produced their badges.

“Oh yes. I can see why the FBI would be involved. This way please.” The coroner led them to the morgue and pulled the woman out of the cold chamber. “Here she is. Quite strange markings on her torso.” 

The coroner pulled back the covering of the woman and Kari's eyes grew. She could not believe the resemblance to her sister. “Would you mind getting us the report you filled out also?” Kari asked, trying to keep her composure. 

“Absolutely. I'll be right back.” The coroner left the room.

“Heather. She looks like you. This is freaking me out.” Kari looked at Heather.

“Whatever you want to believe. Hey hand me that magnifying glass,” Heather said while pointing to the glass sitting on a nearby table.

Kari rolled her eyes and obliged. “Here,” she said shortly handing the magnifying glass to Heather.

“Dude this was carved in deeply. Have you seen this symbol before?” Heather asked Kari.

“Yes. It's called an Aramaic symbol. I seen it once in a book Bobby showed me. You should read it they have some neat symbols.” Kari replied nervously. 

“I'll check into it when we get back to the bunker. What does it mean?”

“It's a demonic sigil that wards other demons from the area. Seriously this is freaking me out. Why would a demon want to ward this place?” 

As Kari was beginning to ramble the coroner came in with the report. “Here it is ladies. Please excuse my tardiness.”

“No apologies necessary. Have you received any other bodies with symbols cut into them?” Heather asked.

“Two more. They are in the chamber also. The three women are all around the same age, size, and had the same hair color. Do you wish to see them?” The coroner questioned.

“Yes please. We are profiling a serial killer and any information we can receive from the three women would be beneficial.” Heather replied. 

“We've been working on similar cases in different cities and this helps us out a lot. Thank you.” Kari added. 

“I'll go and grab their files as well. There is something troubling about them.” The coroner said looking puzzled.

“Other than the symbols?” Kari cocked her head slightly.

“Yes. Each victim smelled of sulfur.” The coroner replied and walked out of the room.

The girls looked at the other two women and examined their bodies and the reports. All were killed the same way with the same symbol carved into their bodies. 

Heather realized something. “I think I have seen this symbol before now that I think of it. I don't know where but I swear that I have.” 

“Other than the book I never have. Where?” Kari replied. 

“I'm not sure. Maybe I read it in a book. The bunker has quite a few good ones,” Heather thought out loud.

“Ya nerd.” Kari smiled at Heather.

They realized there wasn't much more for them to learn about the bodies so they left the morgue. They gave Sam and Dean a quick call to let them know they were finished and found that the boys were waiting for them near where they had dropped them off.  
As they walked down the street, they could see Sam and Dean standing near the Impala. Once they were in earshot Kari started to speak.

“Nice cover in there. Good to know that your sick knowledge of serial killers came in handy,” she said, poking at Heather.

“Would ya hear that Sammy, she's got the same fetish as you?” Dean said, chuckling and shooting a smile at Sam.

Sam and Heather shot him dirty looks. Heather’s irritation started to grow. “I saw a coffee shop a couple of blocks the other way, I'll go get us some coffee,” she said as she stormed off in the opposite direction. 

Dean looked at Kari who shrugged her shoulders. A few minutes passed and Kari's phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Heather calling her.

“She probably forgot our orders,” Kari said jokingly.

“Hello?” Kari answered, placing the phone on speakerphone.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that something is stuck to my shoe,” Heather said calmly.


End file.
